


Accidentally in Love

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderswap, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Saiyans, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Room, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: The world around Goku is changing. Everyone is falling in love as he cringes from the sidelines. But everything changes when a certain princess enters his life. After a year of living with Bulma though, Vega can't take it anymore and decides to move in with Kakarot. Will the two discover what's been growing between them from the moment they met? FemVegeta. AU.





	1. Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. I changed around the timeline a lot for this. Goku never married Chichi to begin with. The second part is that the android saga happens before the saiyan saga. Cell never existed in this timeline and the saiyan saga is nowhere near the original one. Mainly cause it really doesn't happen either. 
> 
> Also this will update every 2 weeks on here from today's date of 11/24/17.
> 
> Each chapter is named after a song, just as the title is. With that said, please enjoy.

Goku sighed to himself. It was nice to be back at his grandfather’s place. He was still a little confused after what had happened at the tournament. Earth’s hero didn’t expect the ox-king’s daughter to show up. When Chichi brought up making her his bride, Goku politely declined. He didn’t know what he was getting into and still didn’t understand what she really wanted. How did she expect him to eat her? Didn’t she like being alive? Sure, Chichi looked disappointed, but from what he knew now, she had gotten married to some guy called Hercule. It looked like she had finally gotten her wish, which was enough for him.  

Living out here was the best and it was nice to get back to that. The last four years had been crazy. After the tournament, Red Ribbon returned. Goku had taken out Gero and his minions, even though most of the androids ran off. In the end, Earth’s hero had been slain. He was brought back a year later. Goku had wanted to train under King Kai and no one thought to object to the idea.

But there was a problem. Now that fighter was bored. No one was a challenge for him anymore. His power exceeded everyone on the planet, even that rogue, Piccolo, stayed away. Goku let out another sigh. “There has to be more than this.” He said to himself. “There has to be someone out there that needs a good sparring partner.” His tail flicked behind him. The rest of them thought he was crazy for wishing that he had his tail back. But Goku had missed the appendage. It was rather useful.

The hero thought about all of his friends, they really weren’t into fighting anymore. Krillin became a cop after red ribbon, and was dating some girl called Maron. Bulma was still with Yamcha, who was now a baseball player. Tien was doing whatever it was that he did. At some point, Launch had moved in with Tien. Now all of his friends wanted to talk about was dating…Goku cringed at the thought. From the sound of it, they were all at the mercy of the women. Bulma had a nasty attitude with Yamcha, Launch switched personalities with only a sneeze, and Maron spent all of Krillin’s money.

Goku shook his head. “Love” wasn’t for him. His friends could keep that headache. Really, he couldn’t see what was so great about swapping spit or seeing someone naked. He would continue to train and get stronger, eventually someone of great power would come and challenge him. Or at least, he hoped so.

* * *

 

Raditz growled to himself as he got out of his pod. He had landed on what appeared to be an island. But that didn’t matter. He needed to find Kakarot. His brother had to be somewhere on this dump of a planet. As he examined the island though, the saiyan noticed something right away. This planet still had life. Kakarot was supposed to have disposed of all life…what had happened? Was his brother dead?

Raditz was prepared to turn on his scouter, when his eyes found something he couldn’t ignore. The saiyan began to sweat. His breathing stopped as his nerves got the better of him. He became as pale as a sheet. As it got closer to him, the saiyan discovered that he was glued to the spot.

His scouter fell off as it dragged him away towards a house. The saiyan didn’t hear as his comrades shouted to him for what had to be the last time.

* * *

 

1 year later

Bulma really couldn’t believe this was happening. She always thought that she would be the first one married, but no. Her sister was getting married on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Last week, Tights had shown up with a strange man, claiming that he was her boyfriend of the past year. The heiress found it strange, she had been dating Yamcha for years and he had never popped the question, but this guy took no time in leaving his mark.

She did have to say that there was something odd about him. Just looking at that long hair of his, she had to wonder how they kept their drain clean. But today wasn’t for those kind of thoughts. Bulma was going to be happy for her sister and this scoundrel. All of her friends were invited to the wedding, but only one of them declined. She expected that out of Goku though. Earth’s hero didn’t really like fancy affairs like this. She tried to talk him into it by bringing up the food from the reception, but that didn’t even make him budge. Goku said something about city food being bland. Bulma figured that she had allowed earth’s hero to stay alone for too long, forcing him back into his old wild habits.

The heiress took offense to his disgust of the food. They had flown in some of the greatest chefs in the world and he thought their food was bland. Bulma shook her head. Sometimes, no, most of the time she didn’t understand Goku. He was a strange boy, who had grown into a strange man. All of the other guys had retired from fighting, but not Goku. Earth’s hero just continued to train, even if there really wasn’t a reason to do so.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Tights looked happy, as did Raditz. The taller of them two kept asking questions about their customs, but he was fitting in rather nicely. It seemed that he was also retired from fighting. It was strange, Bulma had never seen him at a tournament. When she tried to ask, Raditz brushed her off, stating that he didn’t need that life anymore. He also had a bad habit of scratching his back. Her sister said that Raditz had a slight accident soon after they met, but that was all Bulma could get out of Tights.

As they entered the glass greenhouse for the reception, the room looked perfect. Food was to be served after the first dance, but there was a small commotion. Krillin and Maron were arguing. It seemed that the airhead had discovered that the shorter man wasn’t naturally bald and it was a turnoff for her. Bulma rolled her eyes. Maron really was a weird one.

Tights grabbed Raditz’s hand and pulled up for the first dance. She knew that he had to be hungry. The moment she met him, she had been fascinated by him. She loved space and while her book about Jaco had failed to sell, the one she wrote about the saiyan warriors had been a bestseller.

Raditz felt a little awkward. He was new to Earth’s customs, and this one seemed to be pretty silly. Shouldn’t they just get to the mating? Why did they need a party like this?

As they started up the dance though, the door to the greenhouse flew open. The glass doors shattered as two saiyans made their entrance. The first was a completely bald giant. A tail was wrapped around his waist. Next to him was a very petite young woman. Her eyes were sharp, while her hair was spiked upward. A set of bangs were covering her forehead, while some of her hair had grown out in the back and was sitting on her shoulders. Both of them were in what appeared to be armor.

Raditz stared at the two of them in horror. He didn’t think they would come here. But as the female got closer to him, he began to wish that he had died. “So, this is what you’ve been doing with your time? What a waste!” The woman snarked. “Now, Raditz, explain yourself!”

The bald man laughed, as the long maned saiyan moved in front of his blonde bride. “It looks like this weakling found himself a mate.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve wasted my time on that?! I thought that something of value happened.” She snapped and turned her back to the crowd. Many of the guests had run off in terror, but Bulma stayed, along with the old gang of fighters from Earth. Even she could tell that this woman was bad news. They needed Goku to come here and take care of it. “And here I thought you came to this planet for a reason!”

Tights looked at Raditz in worry. “But you told me that wasn’t your mission.”

“It wasn’t my mission to destroy this planet. That belonged to Kakarot.” Raditz went quiet as he remembered why he had truly come here. His brother was supposed to be on this planet. Kakarot was supposed to destroy everything here, but he didn’t. Not that Raditz wished that now, he really did like this planet, but it clearly meant that his brother was dead.

The woman laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you lied about having a brother to run away. That would fit a third-class weakling like you.”

Tights was prepared to argue, but Raditz grabbed her arm and shook his head. He knew what the woman in front of them was capable of and Raditz wasn’t planning on losing Tights like that.

“Excuse me, but who invited you!” Bulma snapped, walking up to the two strangers.

The female growled at her and raised her hand. The machine covering her eye was beeping, followed by the woman laughing. “Less than 10… you aren’t even worth my time.”

The other fighters moved to stop the woman, when suddenly, glass began to fall from the sky. Someone had burst through the ceiling. Bulma turned to find Goku, wiping himself off. “GOKU!” As she was about to shout at him for destroying the greenhouse, the hero walked forward. His eyes were focused on the female in front of them. The heiress smirked. Now that woman would be taught her place.

Goku’s eyes were filled with excitement as he got closer to the Ki source he had felt. He was surprised that the person in question was female though. “You’re strong. I don’t think I’ve run across anyone as strong as you before. Name’s Goku.” He said with a grin.

She stared up at the newcomer, feeling intrigued. She turned on her scouter, only to be surprised by the power level in front of her. “I’m surprised that someone of your power level lives here.” She could tell that he was after something. His knowledge of her power was astonishing really. She didn’t realize it, but her tail had come free from her waist. Causing those in the room to gasp. “Princess Vega of Planet Vegeta.”

Goku’s eyes found her tail. He felt shocked as he turned to Bulma. “I thought you said that girls didn’t have tails!” His own tail was swishing around.

Bulma backed up. This couldn’t be. Why did this woman have a tail like Goku? Her eyes scanned the giant next to the princess, only to find Maron all over him. Again, a tail sprang from behind the giant.

Vega turned to find the elite drooling over an Earthling airhead. “NAPPA!” She really didn’t understand it. First, Raditz and now Nappa, her eyes went back to Goku and upon seeing his tail, she had a question of her own. “Are you by any chance, Kakarot?”

Goku was prepared to shake his head, but Raditz answered for him. “He does look identical to our father, so I believe so.”

“But I don’t know anything about?” Earth’s hero began.

“He must have hit his head.” Nappa said, but kept his eyes on Maron. He didn’t think he would find anyone that would find him appealing. Years of rejection from the princess did nothing but deflate his ego. Then again, Vega didn’t really understand those kinds of relationships, nor would she ever. All the princess cared about was getting stronger. “How about we go for a walk?”

Maron giggled as Bulma rolled her eyes. Goku eyes found their way back to the princess. “Anyway, I was wondering if you would want to show me that power.” Vega stared at him, wondering what he was asking. “I could use a good sparring partner.”

Nappa froze in place. He snarled. Kakarot did not just ask that question. Raditz gave his brother the most dumbfounded look. Did Kakarot have a death wish?

Vega thought over what Kakarot had asked. It had been a while since she had a worthy training partner. “Do you think you can keep up with me?” She smirked.

Goku grinned back. “I have an ability that can double or triple my power, so I wouldn’t be worried about myself.”

The princess felt intrigued once more. “You boast a lot for a third class, but I guess I can humor you.”

“PRINCESS!” Nappa and Raditz snapped at the same time, but the two of them flew up and out of the ceiling.

“This is bad.” Raditz said in a panic.

“The King would be rolling in his grave if he had one!” Nappa growled as he began to pace.

Bulma looked over at her sister to find Tights giggling. “What’s going on?” The heiress asked her sister.

Tights smiled. “In saiyan culture, asking someone of the opposite sex to spar is akin to getting engaged.”

Krillin fainted as the idea of Goku marrying that treasure of a princess came to mind. Yamcha had to hold up the smaller man as he stared at Bulma in fear. Bulma only laughed. “You think Goku is after a wife? That’s the last thing on his mind right now.”

Nappa stopped his pacing, while Raditz gave the heiress his attention. “And how would you know that?”

“Goku’s an innocent. He’s ignorant of relationships. Hell, I don’t think he even knows what sex is.” Bulma said confidently. “Trust me, if he asked her for a spar, he was only thinking about fighting.”

Nappa sighed in relief. Then most likely the princess was thinking the same thing as the dolt. Frieza had ordered them to refrain from telling Vega anything about sex. The only things she knew, pertained to her heat cycle and that was it. Hell, they were kept in separate quarters where Vega got her own bathroom, so that the princess would never get a glimpse of a male body. “Thank, Kami.”

Raditz felt Tights against him. It seemed that it was okay to finish the reception in the rest of the house. The food was ruined which mean that they would have to get new dishes served.

As everyone walked into Capsule Corp, Yamcha sauntered up to Bulma. “Why does this stuff always happen?” The baseball player asked.

Bulma sighed. “Let’s just finish up this wedding. Can you put Krillin upstairs?”

Yamcha nodded. He didn’t feel sorry for his friend though. At least, both him and his bank account were free from Maron.

* * *

 

Goku flew out to what appeared to be a giant canyon. He signaled that this was the place and landed. To his side the princess appeared to be scouting the spot he chose. “I know it’s not much, but we will have a lot of freedom here.”

Vega turned back to him. She pulled off the scouter, crushing it in her hand. “Tell me one thing.”

“What?”

“How did you know how strong I was? You have no scouter on you?” She pondered.

“Oh, I just sensed your Ki. It really sticks out here.” Earth’s hero answered. He was so excited for the battle that awaited him.

Vega thought over his words, “and what is this Ki?”

Goku gave her a smile. “Oh, it’s just your life energy. Just follow my lead and you can use it too.”

“Wouldn’t that mean I would have an advantage over you on the battlefield?” She asked. This Kakarot was an enigma.

“Fighting someone who’s at a disadvantage would be boring. I want to fight you at your best.” Goku answered, becoming serious.

The princess glared at him. “You think I’m at a disadvantage?” She growled as she got into a fighting stance.

Goku stared back at her, collecting himself for the fight that was promised him. “If you think I’m wrong, then come at me.”

* * *

 

Bulma sighed. The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. It looked like everything was going to be okay. Goku and Vega had been gone for hours. It was a little nerve racking. There was no way that they could be sparring for that long. She was starting to wonder if Nappa was right… the heiress had never pondered the idea of Goku being in love. He just didn’t seem like the type to settle down and not that many women would stand for a man who ran off as much as Goku did.

But as she thought over the idea, the door the banquet hall opened, and her friend appeared with the princess. The two of them looked pretty banged up from their battle. She had never see Goku with this much blood on his gi. But he didn’t look disgusted, instead, he was smiling. It looked like he had enjoyed himself.

Vega smirked back at him. “I told you Kakarot, you can’t beat me.” Even with his ability to grow that Ki of his with that red aura, she had the upper hand. That form seemed to drain his power, Vega thought to file that away for the future.

“Yeah, but that won’t stop me from challenging you tomorrow.” Earth’s hero felt excited. He hadn’t felt a real challenge in a long time. She grinned up at him, showing that she was willing to accept his invitation to spar. A smell hit his nose and he almost gagged. The smell of processed meat hit him causing Goku to back away.

“Kakarot?” The princess asked, seeing a look of disgust on his face. She looked over at the food, not seeing anything wrong with it.

Goku looked over at Vega. “You’re not eating that. Stay here, I’ll get something better.” With that he flew off.

Vega cocked her head to the side. Kakarot really was an interesting one. As she turned her head back to the group, she could see that Nappa had dropped his fork and Raditz’s jaw had dropped.

Bulma was grumbling under her breath as Nappa stood up. “I thought you said he wasn’t interested!”

The heiress was about to ask what the giant was talking about when Tights giggled. “First comes a spar, then comes a meal.”

Bulma shook her head. “Goku just doesn’t like the food here. You’ll all see that I’m right.”

The princess sat down away from everyone else. She knew that Frieza would come after them if they stayed here, but it appeared that Nappa and Raditz weren’t going to budge. Part of her wondered if Kakarot would go back with her. He was a strong warrior and just looking at him, she knew he could improve. But at the same time, she didn’t wish to return to Frieza. Working under the frost demon wounded her pride. She knew what Frieza had done. Going back to the one that destroyed her planet wasn’t going to help her.

Her eyes looked over at Raditz. It appeared that the third class was happy. She couldn’t help but sneer as he kissed his wife. What a disgusting display. The princess turned her gaze to Nappa, who was giving that airhead a sappy look. Vega thought she was going to throw up. They were saiyan warriors… not patrol pansies.

As she cringed, Kakarot returned. He threw what appeared to be a deer of some kind on the table. It appeared that he had cooked it with an energy blast. “I know it’s not much, but the food here has been dead for a long time and old meat is gross.”

“So, where is your wife?” Vega asked, pulling a leg off of the deer.

Goku cocked his head to the side. “I don’t have one.” He shivered with disgust as the happy couples acted like they had been drugged. “That stuff looks like way too much work. From what I’ve seen, love just gets in the way of fun.”

Vega smirked at him. “Finally, someone who is talking sense.” She ripped off some meat with her teeth. “So, what time did you want to spar tomorrow?”

Goku smiled back at her. “You won’t beat me twice.”

The princess laughed, “and I won’t go easy on you.”

Earth’s hero grinned. “Bring it on.”

To Be Continued…


	2. That Don't Impress Me Much

A year had passed and Bulma had enough. Having that horribly mannered princess in her house was driving her insane. Vega had moved in because she really didn’t have a place to go, but that didn’t mean that Bulma had to like it.

A month after the rest of the saiyans appeared, Nappa married Maron. Vega scoffed at how idiotic the elite was being and ran off to spar with Kakarot. The two met once a week for a spar, but the third class had not been able to beat her yet. Meanwhile, Tights and Raditz had a child, showing that it was possible for saiyans and humans to procreate.

As Bulma walked through her house in search of the princess, she was wary. The heiress knew that her visitor was out on the lawn training. Bulma rolled her eyes as she found Vega in a head stand. The princess was doing pushups this way with one hand. Bulma cleared her throat, but Vega ignored her. “Excuse me!” The princess continued her work out, much to the annoyance of the heiress. “I thought you would like to know that I’m having a big party tonight. There will be a lot of important people here, including a prince.” Bulma thought that would get Vega’s attention. She was a princess, a prince would be exactly what she would want.

Vega let out a grunt. Why was this woman even here? She was interrupting her workout. Kakarot had gotten close to surpassing her and there was no way she would allow such a thing. Part of her was starting to think that Kakarot was the only sane one on this planet. Everyone else was far too social for her liking.

“Anyway, he will be here around 6 tonight. He’s a very handsome man,” Bulma boasted about the prize she had found.

Vega finally answered, but it wasn’t the way the heiress expected. “Are you going to leave the beta male for him?” the princess asked, not looking away from the ground as she pushed up hard off of the ground, forcing her body up. The princess made a small flip and landed on her feet.

“No, I’m not leaving Yamcha,” Bulma said, taking offense, “and he’s not a beta male.”

“He’s a weakling, therefore, he’s a beta male,” Vega stated, crossing her arms. She no longer wore armor since it was hard to find on this planet and the heiress refused to make her more. The princess was forced to wear earthling clothing. She was fine with what she picked. A blue sports bra covered her front, while a pair of blue workout pants covered her bottom. Normally, if she wasn’t working out, she would wear a black tank top. “You were praising another male, so it was safe for me to assume that you were moving on,” the princess said. She turned her back to the heiress. “Now, let me finish my training in peace.”

“There’s more to life than training!” Bulma shouted after the princess.

“Oh, please, like I want to make goo-goo eyes at someone that isn’t worth my time!” Vega snapped. “Your planet has taken two of my fighters and turned them into whipped humans. Nappa is doing something called a job for that tart of his, while Raditz forgot his mission to mess around with your temptress of a sister.”

Bulma was turning red with anger. “How dare you speak that way about my sister!” She wanted to smack the crap out of Vega, but knew that the princess could kill her in one hit. “You’ll show up tonight at the party as planned!”

Vega stared at the woman with an annoyed expression. “I have plans tonight.”

“Your spar with Goku can wait!” Bulma snapped, before turning her back and leaving the princess to her training. The nerve of her! After everything she had done for Vega, she could be grateful. But no, Vega was the same as she was the day that she arrived. Bulma giggled to herself as she entered her lab. Tonight, the princess would eat her words. No one could resist a prince, especially a princess.

* * *

 

The party began at 5 and Bulma had everything set up. Yamcha told her that this was a lost cause, but she refused to listen to him. Vega would fall for this prince and then she would be out of the heiress’s hair for good.

It was a typical party with music and food. All of her friends were attending, excluding Goku. Earth’s hero never wanted to come to her parties anymore.

Just as expected, the guest of honor arrived, Prince Adam of the West was here. He was a prim and proper man. His elegant design made him appear like your classic fairytale prince. His pink curly hair and gorgeous pale green eyes would make any woman squeal with delight. There was no way that Vega would be able to resist such a man.

Bulma found the prince talking with more than one lady. He had brought quite a few of his comrades from home. The heiress couldn’t help but turn red as he took her hand and kissed it. “It is an honor to be in your company,” the prince stated.

Bulma turned red. “No, the pleasure is all mine.” She was gushing over his handsome face. Of course, she could feel Yamcha’s eyes on her back. Her boyfriend still thought this was a stupid idea.

“You said there is a princess here tonight. When will she be making her entrance?” Adam began. “I am in much need of a wife, and the girl you spoke of sounds ravishing.”

Bulma would have rolled her eyes. She lied about Vega a bit on the phone. She just really needed to get him here so that the princess would be out of her house. “She should be here any moment.” It was true. After her training, Vega would have to come through this room to change her clothes. The princess had planned to train with Goku, but Earth’s hero called telling her that he had a change of plans for the night. Bulma didn’t press the issue, but Vega did seem disappointed about the lack of fighting for that night. Goku promised that he would take her on the next day though.

The heiress giggled, not that that would happen. Goku was going to be mad about losing his training partner, but really, they didn’t need that many battle crazy people around. There was no threat, and that Frieza guy didn’t know where the saiyans had run off to.

As if on cue, Vega walked into the house. She grumbled at the black suit and tie affair around her. What good was a party if you had to be uncomfortable during it? She was still mad about not getting her fight with Kakarot. It wasn’t like him to cancel. Was this Bulma’s doing? She would have to ask the warrior later.

The princess pushed through the crowd, not caring who she ran into. Everyone around her was a sack of meat. None of them were worth her time. She knew she was in need of a shower. The princess had gone overboard with her pushups and knew that everyone could smell her. She didn’t really care though; it just helped the banshee’s guests get out of her way before she pushed them.

Vega almost made it to the stairs when her arm was grabbed. She glared at the person who dared to touch her, only to find a mass of pink. “So, you’re the princess I’ve heard so much about.” The princess felt disgusted at what had to be an excess of cologne. The strong scent burned her nose. “You seem to be without proper hygiene, but I can remedy that,” the prince said as he attempted to pull her back into the party.

The princess cringed as she snatched her arm out of his grasp. “I didn’t say anything about going anywhere with the likes of you.”

Adam looked confused, but then he smiled. “I know what you need. A kiss will break the spell you’re under fair maiden.” The prince leaned forward, only to be knocked across the room and through a wall.

Vega growled low in her throat. The nerve of that imbecile for even trying to touch her. She left him behind, as well as the party. The princess just wished to be left alone. When Vega made it to her room, she locked it. Moments later she could hear Bulma slamming her hands on the door. The princess just wanted a shower and some sleep. The last thing she wanted was for someone to berate her for her actions. She was within her rights.

Finally, the knocking stopped and the princess walked into her shower. As she stood under the spray, Vega couldn’t help but wonder if there was another way out of this. Thinking back to earlier that day, this was the banshee’s idea. Was that tart going to try and pull something like this? The idea made her want to vomit.

As she washed her hair though, an idea come to her. She didn’t have to live here. She could find another place to stay. Vega thought of everyone she knew. Living with Nappa and the airhead was a no. She couldn’t stand either of them for that long, especially with those cheesy nicknames that Maron used for the former elite. Vega thought of Raditz, but that was also a no. There was no way she could sleep with that blonde abomination of a baby running around that island. The other humans were also nos. The Triclops’s wife was insane and there was a mutual hatred between her and the midget.

She washed off her body as an idea came to her. Kakarot… Sure, he lived out in the middle of nowhere, but it wouldn’t be that bad. She could be left alone. With Kakarot around, she could train as much as she wanted without strange looks. Of course, his place would be cramped, but they could make do.

The princess turned off the water before getting out of the shower. She dried herself as she weighed her options. Placing Capsule Corp on one end of the scale, she found that living with Kakarot had more advantages than living here. Not only that, but she remembered what he said about the food. The princess probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t brought it up, but now Vega could taste the edge of the meat she was given.

Vega sat down on her bed. Kakarot wouldn’t ignore her orders. He would accept her living with him. He wasn’t allowed to say no.

* * *

 

The next morning, the princess packed up her things quickly. She wasn’t going to tell anyone where she went. No one out here went to visit Kakarot enough and she needed the space from them. If she wanted to find them, she would.

Before anyone could find her, Vega opened the window and flew off. Kakarot had shown her that Ki thing, and now it would be easy for her to hide herself if she needed it.

She flew fast through the sky. Rarely did she go to Kakarot’s home. They usually found somewhere more deserted to do their fighting. It took her an hour, but she found the small hut close to the base of a mountain. Around her, she could smell clean air. The only bits of technology appeared to be a gravity room that looked like it was rarely used and a small addition.

The princess didn’t knock, she only slammed the door open. There on a rice mat, she found Kakarot sleeping. He was passed out, but he was wearing what appeared to be black gi pants. Vega didn’t think much of it, they were probably sleeping pants. Deciding that it was time for him to wake up, she sent a kick into his side. The action caused Kakarot to grab her leg and twist her down to the floor.

Earth’s hero growled as he pinned her down, only to stop in his tracks. “Vega?” What was she doing at his house this early in the morning?

The princess glared up at him. “Let go of me, Kakarot!” She snapped as he released her. Vega growled back at him as he stood up.

“You shouldn’t have attacked me in my sleep,” Goku answered. It was then that he noticed what he was wearing. It didn’t look like she paid any mind to it though. “So, why are you here?”

Vega pulled herself up, leaving him to get a good look at the small hut they were in. Kakarot had been sleeping on the floor of the main room. Off to the side, there was a full bathroom, it didn’t look like the rest of the house, telling her that it had to be a more recent update. There was a kitchen or what appeared to be a kitchen. Bulma’s house had more of the updated technology, whereas Kakarot appeared to be living in the dark ages. Not that she minded those kinds of things. There wasn’t a bedroom in the house, but she could use a mat on the floor like he did. She could feel Earth’s hero following her throughout the hut. “It seems suitable.”

Goku felt very confused. “What seems suitable?”

“This living arrangement.” Vega crossed her arms. There didn’t appear to be any electricity here. She had no time to waste watching television though, so that would do just fine.

“What about it?” Goku still had no idea what she was talking about. He wouldn’t get an answer though as his stomach growled. “I guess if you’re here, we should go and grab something. There are quite a few deer near the base of the mountain.”

The princess nodded. “It has been a while since I’ve had a quality meal.” Now that she thought about it, her last good meal had been the one Kakarot had given her last year.

Goku smirked, “so, which one of us is going to get the kill?”

Vega grinned back at him. “You want to make this a challenge then?”

Earth’s hero led her outside, neither of them needed weapons for hunting. The only thing Goku took with him was a knife for the cleanup. After seeing how Vega kept her tail around her waist, Goku got in the habit of doing the same. It really kept his tail out of danger.

Both of them stayed quiet as they got closer to their prey. Vega stared at the large grouping of deer. Her mouth watered slightly as she crept forward. She didn’t notice that Kakarot’s eyes were on her. The princess let her instincts take over. When was the last time that she hunted? It felt so long ago.

Goku watched her, noting how similar their hunting style was. Her eyes darted around, looking for the best target of the herd. Earth’s hero decided to do the same. Normally, creatures in the woods would look for the weakest animals, but as saiyans, they tended to look for those with more muscle on them. Goku did do his hunting by season, so it didn’t really affect the population that much.

Before Earth’s Hero could do anything though, the princess sprang into action. She found her target, a buck with a large set of anglers. It appeared to be some kind of deer hybrid. Vega let out a small ki blast firing it at the beast’s shoulder, only it didn’t stop or fall over. The deer turned to where they were at. It placed its head down, readying for an attack. The rest of the herd had run off in fear. The princess came out of the overgrowth. Her eyes determined as she prepared to fire another blast. Just as it was about a foot away, she fired, hitting it in the head. The creature slumped to the ground, clearly dead.

Goku stood there in shock. It had all been so fast. He had never seen anyone, let alone a female, kill with no remorse. She put out her hand, asking for the knife. Goku could clearly see that she wasn’t grossed out by any of this. “How did you get so good at hunting?” he pondered.

“It’s instinctual. Besides if I didn’t hunt, I would have been dead by now,” the princess answered as she gutted the creature. Vega did the job with precision. The last thing she wanted was for the meat to be ruined.

Earth’s hero watched her put the creature over her shoulder. “I can carry that, you know.”

“I’ve already got it. Why don’t you set a fire?” the princess snapped. She could tell that he was having some issues with her gender. Back on Planet Vegeta, there wouldn’t been any problems with this, but knowing what she knew about gender roles on Earth, it made sense for Kakarot to be a little confused by it.

Goku got to making a fire there in the field. “After breakfast, we can spar.” He had promised her that the night before, but he had been busy. As they got the meat roasting, they sat next to the fire. They remained quiet until Goku thought to strike up a conversation. “So, why are you here this early?” He figured that it had to do with the canceled spar.

Vega sighed. “I needed to get out of that house,” she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. “That banshee thought to set me up with a prince.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed. “A prince?” Why would Bulma do something like that? The princess didn’t like people that much, so that didn’t make any sense to him.

“Like he would be a prince…” She giggled to herself. “Such a weak man shouldn’t be given the right to rule. I punched him across the room after he tried to put his lips on mine.”

Earth’s hero cringed. “That sounds disgusting. Mouths are for eating, not touching.”

“Exactly,” the princess stated. “But now I believe that the woman is going to try and force him to be close to me.” She shivered. “If he comes any closer, I won’t be as kind.” Thoughts of mauling that lamprey were pleasant though.

Goku thought over her words. “If you want, you can stay here.” The fact that Vega had to worry about such a thing annoyed him. She was his only friend that hadn’t fallen to that disgusting emotion called love. Keeping his only sparring partner was his first priority.

Vega grinned. “That’s why I came out here in the first place. You don’t have much room, but I think it can work.”

Goku smirked. “We can spar every day if you want.” Earth’s hero felt excited. “Do I need to call Bulma to move your things?”

“I already took care of that,” Vega answered, she stood up and began to remove some of the cooked meat off of the fire. “I hope you have more than one mat.”

“My grandfather’s mat is still in the closet,” Goku answered, “You can use it.” He took some meat from her and began to pull it off the bone. “I’ll have to show you how I do laundry here, there’s no washer or dryer.”

“It can’t be that difficult,” Vega began, only to change the subject. “I will ask that you don’t tell anyone that I’m here.” He gave her a questioning look. “Nappa doesn’t seem to like us being around each other for some reason, and I would prefer that the banshee didn’t know where I ran off to.”

Goku gave her a smile. “Yeah, I don’t understand the old man’s problem.” Nappa had never liked him and still didn’t. Goku really didn’t know why that was either. His brother got along with him just fine, for the most part. What he didn’t get was the fact that Vega told him that their race was made of warriors, but both Nappa and Raditz had their tails removed and stopped training. What kind of warriors did that? Hell, the old man was working an office job.

“I wish I knew,” Vega answered, finishing up the leg she had in her mouth. She tossed the bone behind her and grabbed another one. Before they knew it, the creature was nothing but bones. The princess stood up, clearly stuffed from the best meal she had in months. “Let’s go back to your place. I need to look through my stuff.”

Goku nodded. “We can spar this afternoon. I got some laundry that I need to finish.” Earth’s hero looked down, finding that he was still in his black pants. “It would also help if I got dressed.”

Vega rolled her eyes. “I don’t see that mattering much.” She didn’t mind the black on him. The blood red sash looked good with it actually. At least it looked better than that orange and blue mess he wore.

“Well, I didn’t plan to sleep this way. I was just worn out from last night,” Goku said, then covered his mouth.

“What did you do last night?” the princess asked. She knew that he had canceled their spar to do something last night.

Earth’s hero shook his head. “Nothing much.” He would do anything to change the subject.

Vega gave him a glare. “Then why were you worn out?” She watched him, waiting for an answer.

“I…I was just doing some extra training…that’s all,” Goku said quickly. The princess didn’t look like she believed him though.

Vega sighed. “Then you’ll have to show me what this extra training did for you.” She remained suspicious. Everything would come out with time. If Kakarot was keeping a secret, she would discover what it was. An angry thought came to mind as she wondered if a woman was involved, but Goku had cringed at the idea so many times in the past. “Until then, how do you do laundry out here?”

Goku let out a sigh of relief and began to lead the princess to the river. He would do everything in his power to keep his secret under wraps. What would his friends think of him if they knew the truth?

Vega remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon, only to stomp him during their spar. “Looks like that training didn’t do you any good,” she said, wanting him to spill the beans. Kakarot said nothing though. He didn’t even bring that up again around dinner.

As night approached, the two of them got the rice mats out. Goku placed his near the door while Vega was in the opposite corner. The princess ran into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Goku alone in the main room. Earth’s hero was trying to think over what needed to be done the next day when the princess walked out without her clothes on. She didn’t even think about it as she dressed.

Goku’s eyes found her body and there was a strange tingling in him. He pushed it away though, along with his eyes. He had seen a female body before…but never had he felt an effect like that. Goku walked into the bathroom as the female finished dressing.

Vega heard the shower turn back on and unpacked more of her things. Kakarot had given her a small dresser. His reaction to her naked form was pleasing. His lack of reaction was just what she needed to be around right now. Her tail moved around her waist as she waited for him to come out of the shower. She had a few questions about what he wanted to do tomorrow. Finally, he finished his shower and just like she did, Kakarot walked out without clothes on. Vega was about to ask him something as her eyes fell downward. “WHAT IS THAT?!” the princess asked. It looked like he had a hairless tail between his legs, but it was thicker. There was hair around it, but nowhere near the hairless tail.

Goku looked down between his legs. “It’s my dick…why?”

Her eyebrows raised. “What kind of contraption is that? Isn’t it supposed to be flat?”

Goku shook his head. “I’ve always had it. Bulma told me that boys and girls are different though.” He pulled on a pair of pants. “I think it’s weird that you girls don’t have balls…did someone cut them off?”

Vega shook her head. “I…I don’t know.” She had never felt this confused in her life. Did all men have those dick things? “How do you even pee?” She couldn’t imagine how that was even possible.

“Oh, it just comes out of the tip…” Goku cocked his head to the side. He wondered how girls did it. “How do you…?” he began.

“We sit down and it just comes out,” Vega explained. She really didn’t know that much about her body besides her heat cycle.

“Really? I can stand up to do mine,” Goku said, still feeling confused.

“What is your heat cycle like?” Vega asked. She couldn’t imagine having a period through that thing.

“What’s a heat cycle?” Earth’s hero asked.

“You know…when you bleed for almost a week…” Kakarot gave her a dumbfounded look. “What?”

“So, you nearly bleed to death?” Goku felt frightened just by the concept. “That sounds horrible!”

The rest of their night was filled with the two of them going back and forth until midnight. Finally, both of them fell asleep on their respective rice mats. But even so, they had trouble getting there. Why were their bodies so different? The princess couldn’t help but want to know, while earth’s hero found that for the first time in his life, his dick had started to grow.

To Be Continued…


	3. Written in the Stars

A week had passed with the two of them living under the same roof, and it appeared to be going fine. The two spent their days sparring for the most part, chores were set for certain days of the week to allow them more time to train.

That particular morning, they had ended up with a wild boar for breakfast. Goku had gotten in the hit that took it down, pissing off the princess in the process. She had wanted the kill for herself. Vega’s eyes were narrowed at him as they started their training. They were sparring with each other more than once a week now, but there was still time for individual training.

Goku added some weights to himself as he began to do his pushups. The princess was punching at the air, heading closer to a nearby tree. They made a habit of training away from their house. The last thing they needed was for a tree to fall through the ceiling. As Vega knocked down a tree, she zoomed up a rocky wall. She flipped around, falling back to Earth and landing on her feet. For a brutal fighter, she was quite graceful. Goku had never seen such a sight. His eyes were watching her as she almost floated in the air. Figuring that he didn’t want to drag behind her, Goku went through the trees, using one of the branches to do some pull ups. It was strange that he had never trained like this before. Her training was intense, but that was why she was as strong as she was. The princess wouldn’t be his perfect sparring partner if she didn’t train like this.

Vega looked back at Kakarot, discovering that he hadn’t even broken a sweat. She smirked as he dropped down; with break-neck speed, Vega sped under him, side swiping her feet under his, forcing Earth’s hero down. As he hit the ground, she whipped around, straddling his lap. Goku could tell that she was planning to punch him and prepared himself. Earth’s hero struggled against her, blocking her punch. Her attacks became stronger, cutting through his blocks. “It seems like you have more to learn, Kakarot.” She laughed as she gave him a bloody nose.

Goku growled, his hands were free but instead of blocking, he knew he needed to use an evasive maneuver. Earth’s Hero grabbed her hips, allowing him the leverage to roll them over. He smirked at how surprised she looked. Her legs were up around his waist while her hands had moved to his shoulders as they were flipped. Goku smirked. “Looks like I’ve learned plenty.” His mind felt a little cloudy as he looked down at her. He gave her a smile before he attempted to get off of her. Only it looked like Vega had different plans. She struggled, tightening her legs so that she could flip them once more. Goku stood his ground, but in the end she won with a chuckle. The princess was prepared to gloat, but Earth’s hero ran his hands up her hips, heading towards her armpits.

“No…Kakarot…hahaha.” Vega couldn’t stop herself as she began to laugh. She hated being tickled. It was a weakness, but she couldn’t do anything. She was at the mercy of the third class. “Kaka…hahaha.”

“Give up, Princess?” Goku chuckled. As he was about to let her go, her tail came free of her waist. Earth’s hero didn’t expect their tails to touch like this. His eyes went wide as he stopped tickling her. His dick was coming to life as they lay there. The feeling of her tail against his was amazing. Even though fur covered both tails, he could feel just how soft her tail was. He groaned as both tails wrapped around each other. Her eyes had closed as she held onto him. This was a new experience for both of them. The hair on his tail was puffing out, as was hers. The itch in his crotch was growing as he held himself there.

“Why is that growing?” Vega asked, feeling his member against herself. She opened her eyes as she began to feel hot. His tail felt so perfect against hers. The princess began to move her tail around, almost rubbing it against his. His breath hitched under her. “It’s so good,” Vega whimpered as his tail became rougher against her own. “Kakarot.”

Earth’s hero could barely breathe. Nothing had ever felt this good. Her hips were dragging against his, causing his member to continue to flare up. “I…I don’t know…my thing never…ah, grows.”

The princess stopped moving and slowly removed her tail. Her face was flushed as she began to climb off of him. There was a whimper of loss from him as he didn’t want that to stop, and Goku could tell that she wasn’t happy about stopping either. As she calmed herself, Vega looked down at Kakarot’s body. The princess could tell that his dick was swelling for some reason. Did he land on it funny? “It looks like you’ve over worked it. It probably needs some relaxation.”

Goku looked down at his own crotch. “But it’s never done that before. It’s been acting a little odd, but never this insane.” There was a bit of pain in his balls, as it attempted to go back down.

“Maybe you need to go see a doctor. They’re bound to have some kind of shot for that,” she stated with certainty.

“Oh, hell no! There is no way that I’m going to let some quack poke me with a needle,” Goku snapped away in fear.

Vega raised an eyebrow at his actions. She had never seen Kakarot look so afraid before. Deciding to play this up, she figured that it wouldn’t hurt to tease him. “They would probably put the needle in that dick thing.” She smirked as she watched him wince. “There would probably be some twisting involved.”

“Stop!” Goku covered his ears as he dragged himself away from her. “No more!”

Vega stood up, a mischievous smile gracing her features. “You’re going to the doctor, Kakarot. Even if I have to drag you.” She grinned as he ran from her. The princess giggled to herself and gave chase. “Come on, Kakarot, it’s only one small POKE.”

“It’s more than that! There’s no way you’re going to take me anywhere!” He mowed down some trees as he made his way back to his house. There had to be somewhere to hide. Goku was regretting that he taught her to sense Ki.

“Just one poke with a rusty needle and it’s over,” she taunted him. This was way too much fun. To think that someone as strong as Kakarot was terrified of something as simple as a needle.

Goku let out a whine as she reached him. His fingers dug into the ground as the princess began to pull him away from the house. Thinking fast, he gathered some dirt together and threw a ball of it at her face. Goku pulled himself free as she cleaned her face off. He remained planted against the ground though as she finished up. It appeared that he could take a second to breathe.

Vega growled, removing the dirt from her face. She was about to shout at Kakarot, when she noticed something small sitting on her nose. Her eyes went wide. “Get it off! Get it OFF!” she shrieked while thrashing about.

Goku stood up, wondering what was wrong. Did he get some dirt in her eye? As he got closer, he noticed that there was a small earthworm sitting on her nose. He grabbed it and watched as she stared at it with fear and disgust. His fear faded as he smirked. “So, the princess of all saiyan’s is scared of worms?”

Vega backed up, looking at the sinister look on his face. “I…I’m not scared… they’re just gross,” she stated as he took a step closer with it. The princess backed away. “At least needles are sterile…” Her pitch was increasing as he attempted to get closer with it. “Those…those poop all over themselves.” Kakarot tossed it up and she screamed.

Goku chuckled as he leaned over to pick it up off of the ground. “Now, Princess, I think he just wants you to hold him.” He glided forward with the worm, forcing her to fly upward. She put her hands in front of herself in defense as she backed away from the small creature. “Vega, it’s not going to bite.” As Earth’s hero taunted her though, he noticed something was off. She was breathing hard as she stared at it. Her face was turning white, telling him that she wasn’t breathing properly. The warrior dropped the worm and flew towards her, only to find her hyperventilating. Quickly, he flew them towards the house. At some point, his tail had gone around her waist, holding her against him as he found something she could breathe into. “Slow down…” There was a panic in him as she began to breathe into the bag he gave her. His tail touched hers as he attempted to soothe her. “That’s it.” She coughed a few times as he held her there. Her color was returning to normal as she sat on his lap. Goku began to hear something rumbling from his chest as he held her there. He had gone way too far.

Vega stared up at him as her breathing calmed. The princess turned red. She didn’t plan for Kakarot to see such a shameful side of herself. “I…I’m fine.” She attempted to pull out of his grasp, but he held her there. Her eyes were cast downward. Kakarot had to think she was a coward.

Goku kept his tail in place as he grabbed her chin. “Why are you scared of worms?” He could tell that she felt ashamed. Weakness seemed to be a hard thing for the princess to swallow.

Vega sighed. “I’ve been on a lot of battlefields, Kakarot.” She finally looked him in the eye. “I’ve seen so many corpses. Those creatures eat the dead…the forgotten…”

Goku’s tail tightened as he understood what she was saying. “You associate them with death.” Their eyes remained locked. “You’re scared to die.”

“I watched our people die,” the princess stated. “My entire family was murdered in front of me…then I was brought back to look at their corpses.” She shivered. “Frieza wanted me to fear his power, but all I saw was my eventual fate. To be forgotten by time and devoured by the lowest lifeforms.”

Goku could tell she was uncomfortable about saying this out loud. He cleared his throat, it was time he came clean about something. “When I was younger, I got a really bad infection. I had been out playing and didn’t tell my Grandfather that I cut myself. I got sick and was in and out of the hospital for a while. All I can remember is all of those needles poking me over and over again for samples.” Sure, his story sounded pathetic when he compared it to hers, but at least now it was out in the open. He expected her to yell at him for being so thick, but this time, her tail tightened against his.

Now that Earth’s hero thought about it, he knew nothing about his heritage or anything about his tail. It was a helpful tool, but never had he felt this content because of it. Goku swore that he could feel her heart beat through it. All of it was kind of bizarre, but at the same time felt natural. That rumbling sound returned, but this time, she was the one doing it. The warrior cocked his head to the side. It sounded like Vega was purring.

As Vega looked up at him, it felt like they were leaning into each other. She could feel him breathing against her. The princess’s eyes were focused on his as they got closer. Kakarot was leaning down as she leaned up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made the two of them jump. Goku shook his head as they removed their tails from each other. Vega had stood up and walked into the bathroom as Goku answered the door. Even as he opened it, Earth’s hero felt confused. What had just happened?

“Goku?” The warrior looked down to find Krillin standing there. His best friend gave him a smile.

“Krillin? I wasn’t expecting you,” Goku said, moving away from the door. Earth’s hero was in a much better mood since the shorter man stopped dating Maron. “Do you need anything?”

Krillin shook his head. “I was just wondering how you were. I’ve been busy working and wondered if you were up for a spar.”

“Really?!” He couldn’t believe it; Krillin had stopped training years ago. “You’re getting back into fighting?!”

The shorter man laughed. “Well, I’ve gotten out of practice. Besides, I’ve got to step up my game and eating too many donuts at the office isn’t helping.”

Goku felt confused by that comment as the door to his bathroom opened. “Kakarot, you need to get some soap when you go out next.” Her eyes found the midget and narrowed. At the same time, Krillin glared at Vega. Earth’s hero already knew that the two couldn’t stand each other. “What’s he doing here?”

“Krillin came by to train,” Goku said with excitement.

She scoffed. “And he thinks he can keep up? How quaint.” Vega stalked around Kakarot, pulling some things off of the couch. That offending bag was still sitting there.

Krillin took his eyes off of her. The last thing he wanted to look at was such an arrogant woman. He really wished that Goku would knock her off her high horse. “I may be behind, but at least I’m working for a living.”

“You call that working? Hunting down the weak isn’t working.” She smirked as Krillin winced. “Looks like I struck a nerve. You’re such a pitiful creature.”

Goku felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. The tension on the air could have been cut with a knife. “Come on, buddy, why don’t we go for a walk.” His eyes went back to Vega. “Did you want to hunt down dinner?” She gave him a curt nod before pushing past them. Goku wondered why she was so mad. Sure, the princess didn’t like Krillin, but normally she wasn’t this rude…at least this rude to him. He thought back to the moment on the couch. Was she angry about that?

“I really don’t know how you put up with her. She’s such a bitch,” Krillin stated as Goku led them out of hut. “I’ve never met a chick so bitchy.”

Goku shrugged. “She’s nice to me.”

“That’s because you train. If you were anyone else, she would regard you like trash,” Krillin said in a huff. “Hell, did Bulma tell you about how Vega knocked out some prince at a party she was holding? The guy just wanted a dance, but no. He got tossed through a wall.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not what Vega told me. She told me the “prince” was trying to kiss her.”

“Who would want to kiss that?” Krillin joked. “She may be pretty on the outside, but there’s nothing beautiful there.”

Earth’s hero felt a little angry at his best friend’s words. “She just doesn’t like people.” He thought over her earlier words. “With good reason.”

Krillin shook his head. “She’s just trouble. Why can’t she be like the other girls and like shopping and make up? Instead, she has to be some kind of freak.”

“I thought you wouldn’t like shopping after Maron used to drain your card all of the time,” Goku stated. “Besides, she would be boring if she was like Bulma…hell, I don’t think I could stand her if she was like Maron.” He was starting to feel irritated with his best friend. “She’s a strong, independent brawler, who will kick anyone’s ass and I can appreciate that.” The warrior smiled. “The rest of you gave up fighting, but Vega’s always around.”

Krillin felt a little guilty. “Goku, we had to grow up.”

“What does that have to do with fighting? You only did that stuff cause you wanted to date Maron,” Goku stated, walking around.

Krillin sighed. “I didn’t just start working for Maron. Actually, there’s a different girl now…”

Goku narrowed his eyes at him. “You came here to train because you want to date a girl?”

“Come on, Goku, the chicks like a good body and you can…” Krillin began.

“Leave.” Earth’s hero was glaring at his best friend. He had had enough of this conversation.

Krillin sighed. “Just promise me that you’ll hang out with more people. Us guys do need to get together some time.” He knew that would appeal to his friend.

Goku’s eyes softened for a second. “If you keep it to the guys, then I’ll go.” The last thing he wanted to be was a third wheel on one of their dates. He had done that enough in his life.

Krillin gave him a smile. “We can go see a movie and go to a buffet.” Those were usually the best when it came to Goku’s stomach.

“I can work with that,” Goku said, feeling a bit better. “Why don’t you go see, Master Roshi? He can probably help you with any training.” Krillin rubbed his head before he flew off, leaving Goku alone. Earth’s hero sighed. He wished Krillin’s trip had been better, but he was just tired of this.

Goku flew off himself, he needed to find Vega. It didn’t take him long to find the princess, she had just finished tossing a massive fish out of the lake. Earth’s hero landed, finding her glaring at him. “So, how did training that runt go?” She scoffed.

“I didn’t train him.” Goku looked away. “He wanted me to help him get some girl.” The more he thought about it, the more used he felt.

Vega could see his pain. Kakarot had looked excited about having another training partner. The princess felt a sting at the thought of him training with another. Not that Kakarot couldn’t fight with another, it was just a waste of his talents to spar with someone like that. “I told you he’s a spineless midget.”

“Krillin isn’t that bad. Things were fine before Maron. Before he forgot me.” Goku didn’t mean to sound so weak. He hated this feeling. “All of them did. I saved them from so much…I fought to bring many of them back from the dead…but in the end, they never visit or talk to me unless they want something.”

Vega walked over to him, dragging the fish by the tail. “You deserve better comrades, Kakarot.”

“As long as you’re around, I’ll be fine. I think I would have gone crazy without a real sparring partner,” Goku said, giving her a smile.

“I know I would have gone crazy if I was still in space with those two.” She watched him make a fire as it got darker. How long had they been running around today?

Goku noticed the darkness. There was no reason to fear. The moon wasn’t set to come out tonight. “How about we just eat here?”

“We can sleep here, too…if you want,” Vega stated, placing the fish over the fire. She looked up at the sky, taking in the stars that were starting to come out.

“What was it like?” Goku asked. He had gotten closer to her as the food cooked.

“What was what like?” the princess asked, she fell onto her back as she looked up at the stars, she didn’t notice that Kakarot had joined her.

“Our home planet.” Earth’s hero couldn’t help but feel curious. “I was sent here as a baby, so I have no memory of it.”

The princess smiled. “It was truly something special. There were so many open wastelands for sparring. Massive forests were there for hunting. There was one animal that was a staple of our diet. I barely remember the taste of it.” She reached upward towards the stars. “The days were quiet, but the nights were full of the sounds of battle. Ships were always coming and going, taking our warriors off to glory. The strongest of fighters were immortalized in our tales. We did what we had to to survive in the cruel world of space, but at the same time, our home was like a safe haven. Our warriors could relax before they went back out to war. Children learned to pounce before they could walk. Parents trained their young to be the strongest they could be, to pass the torch and keep our culture and pride afloat.” Vega grew quiet for a little bit. “And I was set to rule it all.”

Goku took a deep breath. “I wish I could have seen it.” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Having so many people to train with would have been a blast.” His face turned over to find her looking at him. “At least we’ve got each other.”

She smiled back at him. “That we do.” She pulled herself up and began to pull the fish free of the fire. “I miss our planet, but I know that there’s no going back. It’s better to leave the dead in peace.”

Goku raised from the ground, grabbing some fish for himself. “I was dead once, but I have to admit, I prefer being alive.”

Vega had heard this story before, but Kakarot never elaborated on it. “What is it like?”

“Well, I don’t remember feeling anything when I died,” Goku stated, stuffing his face. “But I did end up in a special place after I died. Most souls go to hell or are reincarnated. I got to go train. I will say that the food isn’t the best though.”

The princess giggled. “Is there old meat there as well?”

Goku shook his head. “There is no meat.” Her eyes looked at him in shock. “I told you, it’s not pleasant.”

“Our kind our carnivores, we can have some plants though.” She had lived off of plants for a very short time while on a mission. Vega couldn’t imagine doing that for almost a year though.

The fire cracked as they finished up their meal. Around them, the night had become a lot colder. Goku forgot that fall was around the corner. After that snow would be everywhere. “Have you seen winter before?” The princess seemed confused by the concept. “That’s when it gets cold outside. There should be snow on the ground soon.”

“Snow? What is snow?” Vega pondered.

“Frozen water,” Goku answered.

“You mean ice?” the princess asked, only for the third class to shake his head. “I guess you’ll have to explain that when it happens.”

“Snow is a lot fluffier than ice is. But you can really pack it together and throw it at people.” The warrior smirked. “We should have a snowball fight. We can even make a couple of snow forts.” If he was around anyone else they would have thought of him as a child, but Vega smiled back at him.

“There’s no way I’m losing to you. It doesn’t matter what kind of fight it is, I’ll take you down,” the princess bragged, only for Kakarot to pounce on her. They rolled around in the grass, laughing as they fought for dominance.

Goku didn’t want this to end. He had never felt so happy before. Something about Vega made him feel warm. They thought about sleeping outside, but returned to the house. The princess went to draw herself a bath, while Goku ended up in the shower. It was strange how relaxed they were with each other. Neither noticed the other getting out at the same time, until they looked over. Goku had been drying off as his eyes found her body. He looked away, feeling that itching returning to his groin. What was wrong with it? There was still no way that he was going to a doctor for it.

Vega’s eyes trailed down as his looked away. She could see that his member was twitching as it grew. “Maybe you should put some ice on it?” She pondered.

Goku nodded, liking that idea over her previous one. As he grabbed some ice, Vega set up their mats. She placed hers in her corner, but when she got to his it was moved a little away from the corner. Figuring that she had already placed it, she left it as is. It wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t in the same spot. The third class returned, giving her a smile before he walked over to bed.

The princess grabbed the candle and blew it out before climbing onto her mat. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, only to feel a strange wetness between her legs. Kakarot’s member kept coming to mind. Vega tried to ignore it, but it was like a red flag that just kept popping up. Strange questions came to mind. What did it feel like? When it was limp, it looked soft, but when it stuck up…did it retain that softness? She felt curious, but kept her words to herself. There was no reason for her to think about touching that part of Kakarot.

Across the room, Goku groaned. The ice wasn’t helping. His balls really hurt for some reason as it began to go down. He felt worried. Why was this happening? He didn’t want to go to the doctor. The last thing he wanted was a shot. Maybe Vega could come up with something else to help him because he was all out of ideas.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the song this chapter is named after is from, it's actually from Eric Stuart's band. If you don't know who Eric Stuart is, he's the voice actor for Brock from the original dub of Pokemon and he's also Seto Kaiba from Yugioh. A couple of years back, I went to a convention, where he had a concert and I ended up buying the album from him. So, yeah if you want to look up the band its called the Eric Stuart Band and the album this is from is called Lipstick and Barbwire.   
> -Jo


	4. Thunder Rolls

The next couple of days had been quite rainy, but that didn’t stop the two of them with their training. Goku recalled coming home covered in mud. He didn’t mind in the slightest though. He had never had this much fun with his training. As Earth’s hero passed her in the small kitchen of his house, he noticed that something smelled off. Never had he smelled anything this…appetizing. “Are you making something?” Goku asked, feeling his mouth start to water.

Vega shook her head. “No, I was going to grab something for our hunt today.” She planned to grab a pan. Kakarot said something about a volcano to her the previous day, and she wanted to get a look at it. There had to be some strange fauna nearby.

Earth’s hero cocked his head. That was odd. He noticed that her tail was more fluffed out than usual. Goku didn’t know what that meant though. His body felt funny and he growled as his dick started to grow again. “Dammit.”

“Again?” Vega said, pitying him. It had to be bad if he was having this much pain with it. The ice helped a little, but Kakarot always whimpered as he began to go down. “You should try something else. Maybe you need to soak it in warm water,” the princess said.

Goku thought over her words. “Yeah, I’ve tried, but the water here isn’t that hot.” It took forever for it to get warm in the winter and that season was just around the corner.

Vega thought that over, it was true that her bathing had become a lot colder as of late. As she thought of a solution, the princess was reminded of their trip. “There might be an answer at the volcano.”

“What do you mean?” Goku answered. What answer could he get from that place?

“If my knowledge about planets is correct, there might be some hot springs near there.” The princess knew there were bound to be people though. She hated dealing with humans.

“We…we can go later tonight.” Her ears perked up. “There’s no moon tonight, we can go around midnight to check.”

“Kakarot…” the princess began only for him to continue speaking.

“I know you don’t like people and besides, I don’t like the idea of people seeing my dick in this state,” Goku answered. He was trusting the princess with this and no one else.

Vega grinned at him. “How about we spend a day around the mountain training and finish our night there?” Her tail had moved around his waist in an effort to wrap around the male saiyan’s tail. The action seemed to relax Kakarot, while at the same time, only made the bulge bigger. The princess turned red as her thoughts of touching it came back to her. Vega felt embarrassed. She shouldn’t want to touch anything like that, but after seeing it, she wished to do so. Her eyes lingered a little longer on the bulge in his pants, which was followed by that wet feeling between her legs. The princess questioned herself. What was this? It didn’t make any sense.

“Vega?” The princess almost jumped when Kakarot spoke, “Are you okay?” His eyes caught her gazing at his bulge. He felt hot. Something about her interest piqued his own.

The princess turned red. “I…I just feel a little off today, that’s all.”

“What do you mean?” Goku asked.

Vega looked away. “For some reason, I don’t know what it is, I keep getting wet down there.”

“Wet?” Goku pondered what she meant by wet. “Wet where?”

“Its…it’s between my legs. For some reason, it keeps happening. I thought it was pee at first, but it doesn’t smell like that at all,” Vega said, feeling confused by her body’s reaction. “It’s not my heat either. The full moon isn’t till week after next, so I know that’s not it.” Earth’s hero pondered that thought as she continued. “My nipples keep getting hard too. I just don’t understand it.”

Goku looked down, finding her breasts. Earth’s hero had never been too distracted by the things called boobs. He remembered Master Roshi calling him some choice names for thinking of them as just big balls of fat. Goku just didn’t see the appeal of touching something like that…until now. The male saiyan felt odd as he noticed just how perky they were. A small flashback to the nights where they shared the bathroom returned. Her bare breasts were really something to behold. Earth’s hero had seen plenty of boobs before, Bulma even mocked him for not showing any interest…but now he couldn’t stop himself from looking at the princess’s.

“Kakarot?” Vega followed his line of sight, only to find him staring at her breasts. She blushed, but found herself wondering what Kakarot’s hands would feel like on her body. The princess reached forward and grabbed the warrior’s hand, only to freeze in place as a knock came to the door.

Goku removed his eyes and walked to the door. It was only the mailman. He didn’t know why, but he cursed the man. It looked like Vega was going to give him something, but instead, she left for the bathroom. Goku groaned to himself as the mailman left. His dick hurt so badly. It was starting to go down again. Vega came back to mind and the expansion started up once more. Earth’s hero growled as he walked out into the rain. He needed to train. That would get his mind off of this.

Vega sensed him fly off. She had gone to remove the wetness between her legs. Just what was she thinking back there? She didn’t want Kakarot to touch her…did she? Again, she shook her head. The princess liked sparring with him. He was a third class and her closest friend. Nothing else was going on at all. The image of his goofy smile came to mind, followed by Vega trying to hold her ground. Her insides felt like they were melting for some odd reason. Why was Kakarot making her feel this way? The princess just didn’t understand. Vega cursed her body as the wetness returned. Maybe she needed to go see a doctor about it? It could have nothing to do with Kakarot at all…just like the warrior’s dick problem.

As it came back to mind, she cursed. What did it feel like? Curiosity was eating her alive. Vega smiled to herself. Curiosity, that’s all this was. She thought of Kakarot’s staring. He was only looking at her because he too was curious. It wouldn’t hurt either of them to be curious of each other. His body was the first male one she had ever seen. She was bound to want to understand what was placed in front of her…just like he was bound to find her interesting. The princess calmed. The two of them would figure this out. Tonight…she would get her answers.

* * *

 

Bulma smiled to herself as she finished up one of her projects. It was so nice having that princess out of her house. Sure, dealing with Prince Adam had been a pain, but it was worth it.

Vega never said where she had gone, but that was fine with the heiress. Life could return to normal… even though all of the saiyans would be angry with her. Bulma expected Goku to have yelled at her for trying to get rid of his training partner, but she heard nothing from him. Earth’s hero had to be busy. Bulma rolled her eyes as she thought about him gutting some poor creature for his dinner.

As she left her lab, Bulma saw Yamcha walking towards her with Krillin and Tien. The shorter man looked pissed off. The heiress knew that could only mean one thing. “What did that princess do now?”

Krillin stared up at Bulma. “I thought Vega left the planet, but apparently, she’s still around. I went over to Goku’s. It appears that they are still training.”

Bulma nodded, that explained why Goku hadn’t called her. “I really thought that Vega had run off. I just wonder where she’s staying.”

“Knowing her, she had to have stolen a capsule house,” Yamcha said. They were missing one from Bulma’s pouch. He wouldn’t put it past Vega to take something like that.

“Damn, I kind of wished she had left,” Tien began. “I was hoping that he would start the dojo with me, but you all know how that turned out.”

“She’s a monster,” Krillin stated. “Nothing good can come from her, and Goku’s blind to her real intentions.”

“Real intentions?” The heiress asked.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.” The smaller man crossed his arms. “She wants to turn Goku into her personal body guard, then take him into space to join back up with that Freezer guy.”

“I don’t know about that. Raditz said there was no way that any of them would return to working under Frieza,” Yamcha stated. “Of course, he wouldn’t say why.”

“Nappa also said it was impossible,” Bulma said, crossing her own arms. “Vega’s never said anything about not rejoining his ranks though.”

“Then Krillin’s right. She wants Goku,” Tien stated.

“She wants to make our Goku into her Kakarot,” Krillin snapped. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

Bulma sighed. Why was she so hard to handle? There was no way they could let Vega get what she wanted. “They train once a week, right? We just need to go over once a week and stop them.”

Krillin nodded. “I’m going back to training with Roshi for a bit. I’m behind. All of us got to get Goku excited about fighting with us.”

Bulma smiled. “You can use the gravity room if you want. Vega used to use it and I made it for Goku, but he refuses to use it.” She giggled as she watched the three men walk off. The princess wasn’t going to win. Goku was going to stay here with them… Goku wasn’t going to become Vega’s puppet.

At some point, Nappa called her to ask about Vega moving out. She told him that the princess wanted her space and left with a capsule house. It seemed that this calmed him down a bit. Bulma smiled, if anyone was going to be their ally, it would be Nappa. Vega wasn’t going to get what she wanted, not by a long shot.

* * *

 

Night fell, and Vega paced. Kakarot had been gone all day. She would have gone to train herself, but it felt like he was avoiding her. The princess figured that he would have returned sometime around lunch, but he never did.

The princess walked out of the house, finding that lightening was striking the ground. Thunder rolled behind it in a violent display. She didn’t know why, but she felt frightened. Vega backed away, before shaking her head. She had dealt with worse. She growled, flying out of the house and into the sky. The princess attempted to find Kakarot, his Ki seemed pretty far from here. As she flew off, Vega kept track of the sky, noting where energy was gathering. Finally, she found Kakarot messing around in a gorge. Earth’s hero was fighting with something. She flew faster, landing behind Kakarot. There she came face to face with the massive beast. It was some kind of giant lizard. The fact that it stood on two powerful legs with a jaw bigger than most of its head, told her exactly what it ate.

Goku snarled. The creature had shown up as he was ready to leave. He had killed these plenty of times before, but figured that he could work this into his training. Now that the princess was here, he went ahead and finished it off, blasting it through the head. The dinosaur fell to his feet as he faced Vega. Blood was all over his gi, which wasn’t his intention. Rain was pouring down as he looked back at her.

Suddenly, it was like the world stopped. Her hair had completely fallen under the rain. There was a look in the princess’s eyes that forced Kakarot’s manhood to come to life once more. He would have cursed it, if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt dizzy. The princess walked closer, her smell was intensified by the rain. It was all so…breathtaking.

“Kakarot…” Vega couldn’t help it as the wetness returned between her legs. The downpour around them didn’t deter them, it only enhanced the experience. Her eyes stayed on his as thunder roared through the gorge, causing the ground to shake. Vega fell forward against Kakarot’s chest. “We should…”

Goku felt himself lean down. He didn’t know why, but he placed his forehead against hers. The thunder roared once more, filling him with a new feeling. The only problem being that Goku didn’t know what was going on. His heart was beating fast. Other thoughts came to him. He didn’t want her to ever leave his side. “Promise me, you’ll stay.” Everyone else in his life had abandoned him.

The princess could see fear in those eyes. Her earlier thoughts were abolished straight away. “I’m not going anywhere, Kakarot.” Lightening crashed behind Kakarot, making his hair almost look blond for a second. Vega forgot to breathe, it was almost as if he was the warrior of legend. “We should…we should go warm up.” She was beginning to tremble under the cold rain.

Goku nodded, it was like he would follow her anywhere. Something inside of him had snapped in that moment. The world fell into place and nothing would ever feel the same. As long as she stayed by his side, he had nothing to fear.

The two flew off, wondering what else the night had in store for them.

* * *

 

Nappa looked over at Maron. His wife was finishing up dinner late. It had been a long day at the office. As they sat down, Maron gave him a smile. “Nappy-wappy, how was work?”

“It was a bit of a drag. Did Bulma tell you about Vega moving out?” the saiyan elite asked.

Maron nodded. “That she did. Apparently, Vega punched out some prince from what I understand.” She looked down at his plate. “Nappykins, your food will get cold.”

Nappa growled. “That heiress should have brought up that she was setting up the princess. Vega wouldn’t have run off…”

“Just leave it be,” Maron stated with a smile. “We’ve got better things to discuss… Daddy.”

Nappa felt confused as his wife continued to smile at him. “Daddy?” She had never called him that. Suddenly, she rubbed her belly. His eyes went wide. “Dad…me…Really?!” Excitement took over as he completely forgot about what was bothering him. He was going to be a father. Nothing could mess up this day for him… nothing.

* * *

 

Vega spotted the hot spring below them and motioned for Kakarot to follow. Just as they thought, the place was empty. The princess looked around them, finding a wall between one side of the spring and the other. She didn’t know why it was like that though. The princess shivered, she was still cold from the rain that had poured down on her. Quickly, she undressed, leaving her clothes against a hot wall to dry. The air was warm here, so it wouldn’t take very long.

Goku watched her as he undressed. His eyes found her breasts once more. He was shaken by how beautiful she looked. Something about her was registering as perfect in his head. His cock grew as he finished undressing. He tossed his Gi next to her clothes and got into the warm water. Earth’s hero sighed as his muscles relaxed. This had to be what he needed.

Vega got in slowly. A moan left her lips as the warmth surrounded her. She sat next to Kakarot, only to find him staring at her. Her breasts were floating in the water and she laughed. “I don’t know why they do that.”

“That is a mystery,” Goku stated as his tail found hers. He laughed as she attempted to push her breasts under the water, only for them to float back up. “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about drowning.”

The princess laughed. “I don’t know about that. They get in the way more than they help. Try training with extra weight on your chest.”

“Is that how you always beat me?” Goku asked.

The princess grinned. “I believe that’s my skill level Kakarot, not my boobs.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Goku answered. “They could be some kind of secret weapon.”

The princess began to laugh. “Like these could be a weapon.”

“I don’t know, Master Roshi’s nose always bleeds when he sees them. There has to be some kind of magic in boobs,” Goku said, proud of his own deductions.

Vega shook her head and sighed as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. “They aren’t a weapon, Kakarot. They’re just blobs of…mmm.” Earth’s hero’s hands had squeezed her breasts.

“There has to be some kind of button that activates them,” Goku stated, getting a good feel of the soft mounds in his hands. His eyes found her nipples and began to toy with them. Vega moaned, grabbing onto his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t stop,” Vega whimpered. His hands were a little rough, but she didn’t mind. “Kakarot…” His hands had squeezed both breasts together, while his thumbs rubbed her nipples. The place between her legs quivered.

Goku felt his cock become hard as a rock. The look on her face was breathtaking. His eyes fell back on her breasts, finding her nipples perking up at him. He drooled a bit as he leaned down. Earth’s hero wanted to know everything. They looked like they had a taste. His tongue found the peak, swirling and twisting around it before he sucked down on it. The princess only held him in place. She smelled incredible as he tasted her skin. A fruity, but sweet smell grace his nose and tongue, and Goku savored it. Earth’s hero bit down, earning him a cry from the princess. Her sounds were fueling him in a way he never expected. Goku trailed his lips up, sucking on her skin and leaving marks all over her. A single word echoed in his mind. Mine. He didn’t want anyone else to do this to her. He would be the only one to taste this skin. Goku’s possessiveness was growing in more ways than one. His cock was twitching as he pulled off of her skin.

Vega stared at him. Her body was in a state of bliss. Looking down, she could see that his member was sticking up again. Before she could think, the words popped out of her mouth. “What does that feel like?”

Goku stared at her in shock. “You…you want to touch it?” No one had ever said anything to him like that before. He wasn’t even sure if touching it would do anything.

“Well it is a muscle that’s been over worked, rubbing sometimes helps…” Vega stated, coming up with an excuse to touch the appendage. She was still curious. What did it really feel like?

Goku’s eyes went wide. He had forgotten that they came here to take care of his problem. “I guess we can try that. He opened his legs while keeping his eyes on her. Vega had returned to sitting next to him. They stared at each other as her hand ran across his leg. Goku felt his cock twitch as she got closer. Finally, those soft fingers found him under the water. Earth’s hero’s eyes shut as Vega began to rub him. “Ah…oh.”

Vega couldn’t believe it; the thing was as hard as a rock. She thought it would be soft, but no, it was almost as if there was a bone in there. The princess stroked it faster, hoping that it would help Kakarot out. Instead, the third class was moaning…loudly. “Are you in pain, Kaka…?”

“Oh, yeah…ah, that’s wow…” Goku groaned as his hips began to thrust into her hand. This felt glorious. “Vega…keep, fuck…”

Seeing that he wasn’t in pain, the princess slid around so that she was in front of Kakarot once more. Her own body felt a bit off as she watched him thrash. His hips were moving, thrusting himself into her hand. “Kakarot…?”

“Vega…yes…oh, more.” Goku was lost, this really was bliss. His cock felt like it was going to explode, but he didn’t care in the slightest. “Oh, oh, yes!” The explosion happened as his balls clenched. He groaned as relief came over him. His body began to relax as he felt pleasure wash over him.

The princess looked down at the water, finding some kind of white fluid in it. “I think I found your problem, Kakarot.”

“Really?” Goku was in a daze. It didn’t matter what she told him now.

“I think you have an infection. Some kind of pus came out in the water.” Vega placed her hand in it and showed him. “We should probably clean this out as much as possible.”

Goku’s ears perked up at that. “Does that mean, you’re going to touch it again?”

The princess turned red. “Do you want me to?”

This time Earth’s hero blushed. “I…It felt really good. I mean if you want to…” Vega shifted around, looking uncomfortable. “Are you okay?”

“My body’s doing that wet thing again.” Vega pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge. She opened her legs, pulling her folds apart. “See, it just keeps doing it and I have no idea why.”

Goku stared at her heat. “What if you have an infection, too?” It was just a hunch, but their bodies were different.

“It’s not like I can just rub it,” Vega stated.

Goku looked her in the eye and stood up. His hand found its way between her legs. “I can try.” Goku’s fingers rubbed against her, feeling something like a small nub waiting for him. He touched it, wondering what would happen, only to receive a moan. “Is that good?”

“Mmm, Kakarot…” Vega’s arms wrapped around the third class as he began to rub her womanhood. His fingers placed the sensitive nub between them and squeezed, forcing a cry from her lips. “More…oh, do more…” her breath hitched as he moved his fingers faster, bringing her body to ecstasy. “Kaka…oh, yes…yes…oh!” Her body felt like it was on fire and the flames had just overtaken her. She moaned loudly as her body locked up and a new feeling took over. “Kakarot!” Vega felt lightheaded as he slowed down. Her heat finally relaxed.

Both of them stared at each other. Goku didn’t see anything come out of her, but it appeared that she had enjoyed it. “I think your infection might be deeper than mine.”

“We…we’ll have to find it then,” Vega stated. She felt so much better now. Next to her, Kakarot’s tail was flicking. “We can look in the morning.”

“The morning?” Goku asked.

“If we’re going to remove the infection from you, I suggest that I rub you twice a day,” Vega stated. “Once in the morning and once before bed should work.”

Goku nodded as his eyes found her breasts again. “Are you sure those aren’t magic?”

The princess rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.”

“But if I never activated them, we would have never discovered the problem.” Earth’s hero explained.

“Are you saying that we would have never found out the truth if you hadn’t touched my boobs?” Vega explained.

Goku smiled. “Well, yeah. If I hadn’t touched you, you wouldn’t have touched me. They’re magic.”

“Kakarot, there’s no magic in my boobs,” Vega stated.

“But then why do I like them so much?” Goku argued.

The princess turned red. “What?”

“Normally boobs don’t affect me, but yours do. Actually, now that I think about it, every time I saw your boobs, my dick went up. They must have sensed my infection,” Goku said with a smile.

Vega looked down at herself. She really didn’t know that much about her own body. She finally smirked. “Now you understand the true power I have over you.”

Goku grinned back. “So tomorrow, you’re going to rub it again?”

“Yes, Kakarot…unless you want to take care of it yourself.” Vega turned away, feeling embarrassed for some reason. It was only an infection. There was no reason to get worked up.

“That’s no fun. After you do me, I can look for your infection,” Goku stated.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!” A strange human shouted.

The two raced out of the water, grabbed their clothes, and sped off. They didn’t talk as they flew. It was strange enough flying naked through the air like this.

As they reached the house, the two of them were having fits of giggles. Both of them set up their mats, not even caring where they were placed. Tails knotted as the two didn’t bother with dressing. There was no point of they were just going to get messy when dawn came.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a pig in ICU and couldn't leave my post.


	5. Shark in the Water

A month went by and Goku had never been in this much bliss. Every morning and every night, the two of them touched each other. The feeling of the princess’s hand around his member was amazing. Goku was sure that there wasn’t a better feeling in the world.

That morning, Goku woke up first, finding the princess still asleep on her mat. Earth’s hero thought it would be good to sit down next to her mat and wait for her touch. As he sat there, Vega rolled over. The princess had started to sleep naked…as did he. It made more sense to do things this way. There was no point in dirtying their clothes with that strange pus. Goku was already hard. For some reason, it was always like this in the morning now.

Staring down at her naked form, Goku’s tail twisted in an attempt to find hers. But instead of finding her tail, it landed between her legs. A soft moan left her lips, causing Earth’s hero’s member to twitch. His tail continued to rub itself between her legs, caressing that soft nub.

Vega’s eyes opened, finding Kakarot touching her. “I…oh…Kakarot…” the princess whimpered as the third class’s tail flicked against her. She whimpered as she pulled him on top of her. “Use…use your hand…mmm.”

Goku groaned, replacing his tail with his hand was easy. As he played with the sensitive nub, his mouth found its way to her breasts. The third class devoured the taste off of her skin hungrily. His length could wait to be touched. His excitement grew as her back arched against the floor, the action forced his fingers back, where he discovered a hole. Goku stopped what he was doing and felt confused. This wasn’t her ass. It was too far away from her butt. Slowly, he moved his hand back finding her ass.

“Kakarot? Why did you stop?” Vega asked, her body was still hot from his touch.

Goku looked down at her, his eyes serious. “You have a hole here.” His fingers found it once more and noticed that it was the source of the wetness. “I think I just found your infection.”

Vega’s eyes went wide. “I…I didn’t even know that was there.” She didn’t remember receiving an injury down there. Her eyes softened though as Kakarot ran his fingers against the outside of it. “See…oh, see if you can…OH!” the princess gasped as Kakarot’s index finger pushed inside. It felt strange, but at the same time there was something pleasant to it.

Goku moved his finger around. Inside it was warm and wet, his finger was surrounded by her womanhood and there wasn’t that much room for him to work with. The third class attempted to remove his finger, only for the princess to moan. Goku pushed back in, forcing a cry from Vega’s lips. Slowly, the hole began to stretch open as he repeated the motion. The princess whimpered, asking him for more. The third class returned to sucking at her breasts. His fingers remained busy as they curled inside that tight cavern.

Vega whimpered. Her body had never felt this good. “Kaka…oh, oh, yes…” She was clawing at his back. “Please…ho…” Whatever was going on with her had never felt this good before. “Deep…push in deeper…Oh.” She moaned, as she swished her tail around, finding his cock with her tail. The princess wrapped the length and stroked it in time to the movement of his fingers. “Kakarot.”

Goku popped his lips off of her breasts. His fingers kept moving as he looked her in the eye. “Vega…don’t stop…” He growled as his forehead fell against hers. She was breathing sharply while he panted. “That’s…yeah…”

“Yes…oh, Kakarot…Kakarot…OH!” Her body tightened around those fingers. The world turned upside down as ecstasy overtook her. Vega’s tail moved faster, stroking the third class with everything she had.

Goku groaned, keeping his head against hers. “Vega…princess…oh.” He shot out, covering her tail and stomach with that white liquid. He was still panting as he pulled his fingers free from her body. With his eyes dazed, he noticed how wet she had gotten. “It looks like I was right. Your infection has to be in that hole.” Goku purred. It was strange, but there was this fragrance that was hitting his nose in all of the right ways. “You smell really good.”

Vega took a whiff, but she could only smell a musky odor. It smelled like when the deer were in rut…not that she minded. Instead, she searched for the source of the smell, finding it coming off of Kakarot’s tail. She purred as she allowed herself to take in as much of his scent as possible. “I think you smell better.” The princess didn’t want Kakarot to get off of her at all. She was perfectly content with staying on the floor like this all day, basking in his scent. Something was happening to her; that was clear… Kakarot had some kind of effect on her.

Goku smiled down at her, but sensed someone heading there way. He wondered what the visitor wanted. It was odd that he would be coming out here. Earth’s hero frowned as he attempted to pull himself up. Vega kept him against her though. “Tien is coming,” Goku said, keeping his frown in place. Normally, he would be happy to have company, but at the moment, Goku wanted to be left alone. Lying next to Vega was comforting and right now he really didn’t want to let her go.

Vega sighed. “I guess we have to get up then.” Her body didn’t want to move though. The princess wished that she could lay here with Kakarot for a while longer. But she also sensed the Tricolps getting closer. “We both need a shower.” The bath would take too long to fill up by the time Tien was here.

Goku took a deep breath. “We can share it.” Her eyes seemed to light up at that. Earth’s hero smiled as he led her to the bathroom. They were already naked, so it didn’t matter if they just walked in under the warm spray. In the tight quarters of the shower, Goku couldn’t help but flick his tail around. Her scent was bouncing off the walls of the shower, hitting him right in the nose. Both of their smells mingled, causing a stirring in him. His member was rising as Vega grabbed it. They had agreed to only once in the morning, but Goku wasn’t going to complain if she wanted to touch him again.

Vega smirked as she tugged on his cock, Kakarot’s reaction to such a thing was surreal. His eyes would always stare down at her with a dazed expression. Sometimes, he would drool. But today he was keeping some level of composure. As she toyed with his member, the third class was purring. His scent was assaulting her from every angle, but instead of cursing it…she welcomed it. Kakarot’s muck was starting to become her favorite aroma. As she felt him shoot out across her hand, the princess wrapped her tail around his. Purring echoed through the shower stall as they began to wash each other. A couple of times, the third class ghosted his lips across her skin. “Do I taste good, Kakarot?”

Goku grinned. “It’s strange, you aren’t food, but your skin is lovely.” He nibbled a bit on her shoulder as she giggled. “Maybe it’s cause you’re royalty or something.”

Vega smiled. “So, you admit that I’m your princess.”

“I never said that you weren’t.” Goku smirked, dragging his lips up her neck. “Although, you don’t carry yourself like a princess would.” She glared at him, as he pulled up from her neck. “What? Earth’s princesses like rainbows and flowers and singing cheesy songs…you’re closer to a queen.”

Vega, who had been about ready to slug him, had frozen in place. “You…you think I’m a queen?”

“You hold yourself like a ruler. You command others to do what you want, and they do it. You know exactly who you are…that sounds like a queen to me,” Goku stated.

The princess turned in the shower, facing him. Her eyes looked into his as she melted. “Kakarot…” Vega blushed as her heart beat faster. She was in a daze. In the back of her mind, she thought about how perfect Kakarot really was. He was an ideal saiyan warrior. Her Kakarot was leagues above the rest. The princess felt like she hit a brick wall or something. He wasn’t her Kakarot, he was just Kakarot. The warmth inside of her remained though as they finished washing off.

Goku walked out, grabbing her a towel and drying off her hair. For some reason, he felt odd. The third class wanted to pamper her a little. It wasn’t like he wanted her to go shopping or to get her nails done. He just wanted to rub her skin and feel those muscles underneath. Goku wanted to cuddle into her and take in her scent while she took in his. Just looking into her eyes for a few hours would be enough to sustain him.

Vega purred as she began to dress herself. They needed to put the mats away quickly, but she wasn’t in the mood. If anything, she only wished to return to them. As she looked across the room, the princess noticed just how close their beds were. Kakarot’s was in the middle of the opposite wall…as was hers. When had that happened? It made sense that they would move, considering how they were touching each other in the mornings and evenings, but she didn’t think they would have moved that much.

Goku finished putting on his Gi as Vega stuffed the last of the mats away just in time for there to be a knock on the door. Goku walked forward to answer it and found Tien standing there. His friend gave him a smile as the third class let him in, only to frown when he saw Vega. “I didn’t think she would here this early.”

“Vega and I were about to go get breakfast before we started training.” That wasn’t a complete lie on his part. They would have gone to grab food at some point.

Vega grinned. “Yeah, Kakarot and I were going to test out the ocean today.” She had been wanting to go and now seemed like a good time. Kakarot looked over at her with a smile, telling her that he agreed with her idea.

Tien watched the two. He didn’t like how friendly they were being. He was a little skeptical of what Krillin had said, but now he could see that they were definitely close. He just wished that he had been able to come here sooner. “I hope you don’t mind me cutting into your training.”

Goku stared back at Tien. He couldn’t help but feel suspicious. “I thought you were done with fighting?” That’s what he gathered from the triclops marrying Launch.

“No, I’m in the middle of restarting the Crane School. Without the whole assassination thing in it,” Tien stated.

Vega’s ears perked up. “You’re an assassin?” She laughed at the idea. It was hard imagining any of Kakarot’s cohorts as deadly. They were too happy of a bunch.

Goku smiled. “It’s true, but the Crane School was shut down before that and Tien gave up that dream, didn’t you?”

Tien was red as he stared at Vega. The princess was making fun of him and Goku wasn’t helping at all. Krillin was right. There had to be some kind of sorcery going on. “Well, I figured out that human life was more important than just a couple of minutes of glory.”

Vega crossed her arms. “What a shame. One of you humans would have been useful.”

“If you want to train, you can come with us. I’ve always wanted to try water training after Vega told me about it,” Goku said, not even acknowledging how rude the princess was.

“Why not?” Tien didn’t see a problem. He could try and keep up with him, while keeping that princess away from Goku for the day.

As they left the house, Vega had more questions for the triclops. She wanted to know more about Kakarot. Sure, she hated his friends, but that didn’t mean that they would be completely useless. “So, what was Kakarot like back then?” She wanted to know how her closest ally had become the warrior he was.

Tien seemed confused by the question. What was she after? Goku had flown faster than they had. Deciding that she was too much of a threat, he refused to answer. “Why does that matter?” Knowing the princess, she was trying to find a way to crack the pure heart of his friend and turn him into her slave.

Vega glared at him. “I thought it would be interesting, but I guess I should have known better than to ask one of you weaklings.” She zoomed off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Kakarot was ahead and she could see him looking back at her. “You’re in a good mood today,” she stated, keeping Tien in her dust.

Goku laughed. “How could I not be after this morning?”

Vega grinned. “Are you asking me to do that more often?” The princess didn’t mind. As long as Kakarot planned to touch her, she would gladly toy with that dick thing.

“If you would,” Goku pleaded, then changed the subject. “I hope there are some good fish out there.”

“Yes, your Queen is starving.” Vega giggled as Tien finally caught up. There was a scandalize look on his face.

“Then how about I serve you then?” Goku answered, flying down into the water.

Vega shook her head with a laugh, before following after him. There was fun to be had, she was sure of that. She slashed down into the water. Twisting through it at maximum speed, she ran into her roommate. Kakarot had his arm ready to block her, but she continued to charge forward. With each movement, they forced the water up into the sky. Vega pulled back, feeling the resistance of the water as Kakarot attempted to punch her. This arena was to her liking as she could get a good measure of his abilities. The princess was pushed back as Kakarot spun around, landing a kick to her stomach. She was surprised that he had gotten that far. His skills were growing in the most delicious way. Sooner or later, he was going to surpass her…and while Vega wasn’t going to give that up without a fight, she kind of wanted to see him prevail. Her heart warmed that the thought, sensing that there was something else behind that thought. As she tried to push away her feelings on the subject, the princes began to realize that they weren’t alone in the water. She turned just in time to find a giant fish with massive jaws coming towards her. Vega swam downward, escaping its jaws…well, she thought she did. The princess swam to the surface, finding the creature’s fin above the water. Her pants were clearly dangled in its teeth. “You bastard!” The princess swam after the fish, screaming at it for its offensive actions.

Tien stood there as Goku flew out of the water. Earth’s hero sensed that something was wrong. He watched as Vega took on the shark and almost felt sorry for the creature. It wasn’t going to live much longer. Goku gave his friend a smile. “Isn’t she great?”

“Great?” Tien said, having mixed emotions. Watching the two of them fight had been interesting to say the least. Goku had grown in strength, while Vega seemed to be judging that strength. The two could read each other’s movements. “I think you mean insane.”

“Why would you say that?” Goku asked. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. “Vega’s fantastic.”

“If you’re talking about her fighting style, I can’t fault her there, but she could work on her personality,” Tien stated, he knew it would be hard to try and turn Goku against her at this point.

“That’s the best part about her.” Goku turned his gaze back to Vega, who was punching the massive shark out of the water. “She’s determined to get what she wants, she never lets anyone step all over her, and she’s got a right hook that will knock down even the most dangerous of foes. What more could anyone ask for?”

“Goku, she’s rude to everyone. She constantly calls Krillin, Yamcha, and me names. She gets under Bulma’s skin. She treats everyone like they’re shit on her shoes, even her bodyguard gets crapped on,” Tien said, crossing his arms.

Goku shrugged. “She’s never been mean to me. Vega doesn’t respect you, ’cause you don’t respect her. I mean, Launch isn’t that great either.”

Tien’s eyes went wide. “What did you just say?”

“You say that Vega’s personality is bad, but I can name things that are worse from the other girls. Bulma is shallow. She tends to only care about herself and what things will look like to the outside world. Maron is an airhead and shares that shallowness. Tights is bearable, but asks way too many questions for comfort. While Launch switches personalities with a sneeze. One second, she’s too kind, the next she’s got a gun in your face.” Goku could see that Tien was turning red from anger. “What? Did I strike a nerve? Too bad. You brought this up, so I’m going to make it clear. Vega is my friend. She’s the only one that still truly likes to fight. There’s nothing wrong with her. If you just came here to bad talk her, then leave.” Earth’s hero remained serious as he glared at the triclops.

Tien couldn’t believe it. “You’re really choosing her over us.”

“Are you making it that way?” Goku remained serious. He wasn’t going to budge on this issue. His friends weren’t going to take away the only person who understood him. He wasn’t going back to that loneliness.

Tien looked away. “No. I’m not. I guess if you made me understand, I could see things better.” He wasn’t going to let her win. He needed backup for this. Vega already had a huge hold on Goku, and it would take a lot to get Earth’s hero back on their side.

Goku calmed. “That’s good.” He laughed as Vega pulled her prey onto the beach. She was smirking as she blasted it, cooking it all in one go. “It looks like it’s time for breakfast.”

“Goku…that’s a shark…” Tien began.

“What about it? It looks tasty. You should see the game Vega gets in the mountains, she’s one hell of a hunter,” Goku bragged.

They landed next to the charred shark and the princess stretched. “I finally got my pants back from him. He was a difficult one to take down. I kind of regret killing him.” She pulled off the fin and took a bite out of it. “I have to say, he is quite tasty though.”

Goku walked up and pulled a piece of meat off. Out of the meat, a small worm popped out. He tossed it down, but it was too late. Vega backed up. She looked at the fin in her hand, finding another worm popping out. The princess let out a scream. “Kill it! Kill it!” she whined as she dropped the fin.

Tien raised an eyebrow in shock at the princess’s reaction. What was going on? Before he could ask, Goku blasted the shark sending it back into the water. Vega had turned around and was throwing up into the water. The triclops was so confused as Earth’s hero walked up and grabbed Vega’s hair, making sure that it wasn’t in her face. “I got rid of it.”

Vega trembled. “How did I not see it?” She felt disgusted. “That foul creature tricked me.”

Goku moved his tail, wrapping it around hers. He pulled her against him. “Why don’t we go after some fowl for breakfast then?” he asked pointing out some birds on a ledge. “I’ll get some eggs, real quick.”

Vega felt him leave, only to smile after him. Her eyes turned back around as someone coughed. The triclops was standing there, glaring at her. This was the last thing that she needed him to know. “You saw nothing.”

Tien grinned. “I don’t know about that.” He was a bit confused by her behavior with Goku, but pushed that to the side. Goku was just a nice guy. “Worms? You’re afraid of worms?”

Vega began to gather energy in her hand. “Don’t even try it. You won’t live to tell the tale.” Her eyes had narrowed as she gave him the most terrifying stare. Tien felt a chill go down his spine as he feared for his life, he even started to back up.

“I got a lot.” Goku stated as he returned. “You like your eggs over easy right, Vega?”

The princess stopped looking at the triclops and walked over to Kakarot. “You’ve got that right. Overcooked eggs are gross.”

Goku turned around to tell Tien to try some, only to find his friend gone. Instead, he smelled urine on the air. “I guess Tien had to pee.”

“You could say that,” Vega said with a smile. Her tail found Kakarot’s. “How about we finish breakfast and go for another spar?”

Goku planned to answer her as a hawk flew down in front of him. There was a black letter attached to it. Quickly, he grabbed the letter and read it with a smirk. He blasted the letter seconds later.

“What was that?” Goku jumped as he realized that Vega had seen the whole thing.

“What was what?” Earth’s hero asked, hoping he could distract her from what she just witnessed.

“Kakarot, you just got a letter from a bird and blasted it.” Vega remained straight faced. “Spill.”

Goku stuffed his face. “We should go back to the house.” He was going to have to find a way out of this.

Vega gave him a cold glare. “Fine then.” She dropped her eggs and flew off.

Goku turned red. What did he just say? Did he just make her mad? That wasn’t his intention. Goku sighed. It looked like Tien and Krillin would get exactly what they wanted…if Vega left him, he would be alone again. Earth’s hero shook his head. He would make it up to Vega later. She couldn’t know what was going on. Then she was sure to leave him…forever.

* * *

Night had fallen and Goku could see the mats being laid on the floor. Vega was in the bathroom taking a shower. Quickly, Earth’s hero changed his clothes. He pulled out a much different gi than normal. Instead of a bright orange, it was black. There was no undershirt and it was a much different style than his normal gi. There was a red sash that pulled everything together.

Goku was about to sneak out the door when the bathroom door opened. He expected to find her naked, but she was dressed as she glared at him. This was different. “I…I thought.”

“Did you think you would be touching me this evening?” the princess growled. Her tail lashed as she looked over his outfit. “Where are you going?”

“No…nowhere.” Goku was fearful. The idea of losing her was painful.

Vega crossed her arms. “So, guess you’ll be taking care of your dick by yourself.” She turned her back to him, going through her things.

“What?!” Goku panicked as the thought of losing her touch, followed by him taking note of what she was doing. His eyes cast downward. “What are you doing?”

Vega snarled. “Don’t worry about that. I thought you were different, Kakarot. I guess I was wrong. If you want to lie and sneak around be my guest. I’m out of here.” The princess was gathering her things, while not looking at him. Her heart hurt. It hurt a lot. She really thought she found someone who understood her.

Goku walked forward and grabbed her arm, stopping her from packing. He sighed, “Come with me…I’ll show you.”

Vega stared up at him. She was going to shout, but noticed that the spark in his eye seemed gone. The princess felt a stabbing in her heart and sighed. Her eyes felt wet, but she blinked away the thought of tears. “Show me then.”

Goku perked up. He had a chance to fix this. “Stay close to me. Things may be a little crazy.” He placed his hand out for her to take.

Vega nodded, before slowly taking his hand. He pulled her outside. There was no moon, only darkness. It was a new moon. Kakarot flew up fast, pulling her along through the night. The princess found herself staring at him. She had fully dressed, as she expected to leave his side for somewhere else, but now she was glad that she was going to be wearing something.

They reached the city, leaving her confused. “What…?” she began, only for Kakarot to silence her. Vega was puzzled as they entered what appeared to be the subway. She wished that Kakarot would tell her what was going on, but the princess waited for him to speak up. If Kakarot was fearful of her leaving, this had to be something big. Now that Vega thought about it, none of those humans had to know this secret.

The princess watched as Kakarot jumped over the ticket gate and did the same. “We’re not taking the train?” She was very confused by all of this. People were everywhere, but Kakarot still didn’t answer. Instead, he got them close to the tunnel. A train came, filling with passengers, while other’s exited.

“Get ready.” Goku said, moving quickly. He grabbed the back of the train, and offered his arm to the princess. She took his hand and held on as the train began to speed towards its next stop. No one noticed them as they left the station and began down the tunnel.

“Where are we going?” the princess asked.

Goku gave her a smile. “On my signal let go and fly to the wall.”

The princess wondered what all of this was about. She chose to trust him though. About a quarter of a mile down, Kakarot gave her the signal and they jumped off. Floating in the air for a couple of seconds before they headed to the wall. Kakarot took her hand and tail in his own as he led her down the tunnel for a couple more steps. A hallway extended from the tunnel, with a large black door at the end. Vega allowed Kakarot to take her there. She looked up at him, questioning what was going on.

Goku gave her a smile. “Just promise me that you won’t leave me after you know.”

Vega felt confused, but decided to give him a nod. “Kakarot…I just want to know the truth.”

Earth’s hero nodded, followed by him knocking on the door. It was a strange knock with all kind of variations. A notch in the door opened. “Password.”

Goku took a deep breath, saying the word that would seal his fate. “Poison.”

To Be Continued…


	6. Whataman

Vega’s eyes went wide as the door in front of them opened and Kakarot pulled her into what appeared to be a giant underground dome. She stayed quiet as the third class led her passed some booths. The princess felt a pang of familiarity. She had been in a place like this before. Illegal goods were being traded for cash or other prohibited items. She could see everything from animals to drugs to paintings. This wasn’t what she expected from a good guy like Kakarot. The Black Market didn’t seem like it would be her friend’s cup of tea.

Goku looked back at the princess, he was still hoping that she wasn’t mad at him or disgusted. His hand remained in hers as he led her over to what he had been called here for. There was a grizzly looking man sitting in a booth. Walls were up, so no one could look inside. You had to pay to get in here…unless you were invited. “I thought you were supposed to come alone,” the man said, eyeing Vega.

The princess listened to Kakarot growl. “I’ll pay for her entry then.” He reached into his gi and tossed a good 1000 zeni on the table.

The man picked it up and smirked. “Another 1000 and you’ve got a deal.”

Goku growled, pulling out twice what was asked for. “Now, let us through.”

The grizzly man backed away in fear as he took the money and pocketed it. A button was pressed, allowing them to go through. Vega felt a flutter in her chest as Kakarot’s tail found hers. Sounds filled the air, but it wasn’t music, nor was it talking. This was the sound of battle. Her eyes flashed to Kakarot, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes remained straight ahead. The smell of blood hit her nose, taking her back to the battlefield. The princess walked faster, grabbing the third class’s arm as they drew closer.

Goku finally stared down at Vega, to find her eyes filled with excitement. It appeared that she was enjoying herself. He hoped her opinion of him wasn’t going to change after she witnessed why he was even here.

The princess purred into Kakarot’s arm as the room was finally revealed. Her heart stopped as she saw a group of fighters duking it out. More than just blood fell on the ground. Men faced each other with weapons, some poised to remove body parts as they went. Around them, bets were being made. “This is…” her eyes looked up at Kakarot and remembered he was wearing a gi. “You’re here to fight?”

Goku turned red and nodded. “Yes, but that’s a non-kill fight there. They can maul as much as they want without killing someone.” He knew she was about to have a freak out any second. Any other girl would, hell all of his guy friends would be jumping on him right now for such a thing. “But I’m not here for that.”

Vega felt intrigued as Kakarot pulled her away from that mess. She kind of wished that she had been allowed to enter. It had been a long time since she had made another bleed like that. The princess felt the third class remove his tail from hers and back away. This had to be the place. The princess felt confused as she looked at the stage where Kakarot was now standing. His eyes were serious as bets were starting to come in. The princess kept her eyes on the third class as strangely enough, cops walked in. Among them were men who were chained up. About 20 of those men were brought to the stage where they were released from their chains. Vega watched as those cops returned to make bets. Suddenly, she realized a battle would be taking place on that stage. The princess leaned into a railing as she kept her eyes on Kakarot. The saiyan male looked so…confident. Something primal was beginning to lurk behind those eyes. A chill went down her spine, but she wasn’t afraid. Instead, she wanted those eyes on her.

The princess heard a switch being flipped, followed by a metal cage being placed over the stage. She could see metal spikes coming out of the sides, telling her that this wasn’t the average non-kill match. This fight was made for more than just blood and gore. Her heart beat with excitement. Her Kakarot was going to… Vega leaned on the barrier. Her tail was flicking back and forth from the twisted thrill that was beginning to form inside of her.

The bets ended as the match began. Goku didn’t think of Vega being out there. There was fun to be had here. Three men rushed him only for Earth’s hero to grab one man’s head and slam it down hard on one of the long, thick spikes; blood splattered across his face and gi. The saiyan smirked darkly as more attempted to attack him, only for one to end up getting his neck broken before it was popped off. Goku began to see the fear from the prisoners. They believed they could win their freedom. Murderers, rapists, pedophiles. They were all on death row for their crimes. All thought they could be freed. None of them knew that this was their execution.

Outside of the ring, Vega was dazed. Watching her warrior like this was breathtaking. She sighed as she stared up at him, not realizing that she appeared to be gushing over Kakarot. Blood was trailing down his gi in just the right way. The blood made the perfect contrast to his cold black eyes. She purred, feeling that wetness return between her legs. Oh, how she longed to touch him right now.

“Hey, sweet stuff, why don’t you go for a real man?” Some kind of thing spoke to her. She called it a thing, as she couldn’t sense it. There was something off with him. First she wondered why he was wearing some kind of trucker hat. His hand went around her waist. “Now why don’t you come with me and we’ll make music together.”

Vega growled, punching the man, at least she thought it was a man, into the metal cage. The action sent a large hole through the metal. “You dare to touch me!”

Goku heard Vega’s words, but moved in front of the hole. He needed to clear out these prisoners. No one would escape the hell he created. As he tossed one back into the cage wall, he smirked as the man was impaled on more than one of the spikes. “Did you think getting out of here would be that easy?” His voice was cruel as he hunted down the last of his prey.

The man cried, wetting and shitting himself in the process. “Please, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Goku chuckled darkly, allowing the princess to hear him. Earth’s hero struck his victim fast, hitting him right in the chest and ripping out his still beating heart. “You said anything.” The corpse fell to the ground as Goku took in his victory.

The princess felt weak in the knees. The goofy guy she lived with had become a true saiyan warrior. Never did Vega think she would witness such a thing again. The last time had been back on their home planet. She was drooling as the man who attempted to grab her crawled back to his friends. The cage lifted, allowing her warrior to go to her. As Kakarot came closer, she took in everything. His eyes were still dark, but she wasn’t afraid. Vega felt excited as she found herself examining his body. Blood stained the entire gi. If she didn’t know it was black, she would have sworn it was maroon.

Goku stood in front of the princess waiting for her to feel disgusted by him, but to his surprise, he discovered Vega was purring. Her tail found his as she pulled herself against him. The third class noted that she was sniffing at him. “Vega?”

To his surprise, she leaned up, licking the blood off of his cheek. “You surprise me, Kakarot,” her voice whispered in his ear. “I didn’t think you had the heart of a warrior in you.”

Goku groaned. She wasn’t mad. She wasn’t disgust. Earth’s hero should have known. Vega wasn’t like everyone else. She wasn’t going to be disturbed by this hobby of his. “So, you like this?”

Vega pulled back, allowing their eyes to lock. “I love it.” His face lit up at her words. “Why would you think I wouldn’t like this? I’ve always liked a good battle.”

Goku placed his hand behind his head. “I…I’m just used to my friends I guess. You really are something special.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Vega giggled, feeling as his tail squeezed hers. She was sure that she felt his heartbeat. It was such a soothing sensation. They were so engrossed in each other, that neither of them noticed that they had company.

“Now apologize!” a blonde woman shouted at the man with the trucker hat.

“But, she was the one who…” the man began

“Shut it!” a young man with black hair chided his cohort.

Goku looked over the group. He knew them well. “Red Ribbon.”

“Come on, Goku, you know we aren’t with them anymore,” 17 said with a grin. “13 here just got a little too handsy with your girl.”

Earth’s hero looked over at 13 before snarling. He wondered what had caused the hole in the cage. “You went after VEGA!” His teeth snapped, but the princess placed her hand in front of his chest to calm him.

“I have already taken out the trash, Kakarot,” Vega said, keeping her eyes on the newcomers. She wondered why she couldn’t sense their power. From the way they were acting, the group was not on good terms with Kakarot.

“That was a long time coming,”18 said with a grin. “I’ve been waiting for someone to put that jerk in his place.” The blonde android gave Vega a smile. “Android 18, I’m known as the toughest girl around here.”

Goku watched them, but wanted to laugh. No one was tougher than his princess. Vega grinned. “How much would you want to wager on that?”

The androids looked puzzled at the challenge and were intrigued as Goku spoke up. “Even I’ve never beat her.” He was willing to admit the royal’s strength. Vega wasn’t someone to be messed with.

18 giggled. “A non-kill match might be fun to test that theory out.” She had no problem with Goku anymore, and kind of found his relationship with the newcomer intriguing. Krillin said Goku didn’t have a girlfriend, but from the look of it, her boyfriend was wrong. Then again, Krillin would have blown a gasket if he knew about her coming to this place.

Vega grinned. “You wish to challenge me? Interesting.” The group separated as the two females walked off and towards the non-kill area.

Goku could only grin after the princess. “That’s quite a girl you got there,” 17 said, getting Earth’s hero’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Goku asked as he waited for the fight to start. He wanted to watch Vega pummel someone’s face in. Most of the androids had become better, but some were still on his shit list. He first ran into them when he returned to the underground. A couple of matches later, they knew their place.

17 felt confused as 16 walked up next to him. “Do you think that Son Goku and that girl are not an item?”

17 pondered those words. “I guess that could be the case, it is Goku.”

“Then why did she punch me?” 13 snapped.

“Because you’re a creep,” 16 stated with a straight face.

“You can’t really argue with that logic,” 17 laughed as they surrounded the arena. Bets were being made in his sister’s favor, but he could see that Goku was dropping some serious cash on Vega. This girl had to be quite the fighter to get Goku’s attention.

Vega stood across from 18 and cleared her head. She fought without using Ki in the past. She needed to return to her purest form anyway. The android made the first move, but the princess found that move to be lackluster. The punch that was heading towards Vega’s face was caught before she twisted said arm around. There was a sharp cry from the android as the princess kicked her in the back, forcing her to the ground. Vega chuckled, but was forced back as an energy blast was fired by her ear. She dodged just in time, and recalculated her movements. The princess formed energy in her hand, all she had to do was keep her target alive. Nothing else mattered.

18 felt a chill go down her spine. What kind of creature was this girl? As she twisted around to elbow Vega in the stomach, her arm was grabbed in place and Vega drove a swift kick into the android’s side, sending her flying. With 18’s defeat, other women came after her. Causing Vega to giggle to herself.

18 found her way over to the rest of the androids as they watched the onslaught. She could see Goku had this almost dreamy look on his face as his he leaned against a wall. Earth’s hero’s arm was up and pressed against it as he stared almost longingly at Vega. “She must be really special.”

Goku nodded as he watched Vega rip an arm off. “There’s no one like her.”

“You’ve got it bad,” 18 giggled.

“Got what bad?” Earth’s hero asked, not taking his eyes off of the princess. She had wheeled herself around, knocking out some teeth from some of the fighters.

18 felt confused before her brother leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I think Goku doesn’t know he’s in love.”

“But how can he be so dense? Surely, they know what’s going on,” 18 spat back.

As the androids continued to talk, Vega broke free of the crowd and headed back to Kakarot. She had blood on her face now and was smiling at her success. “I told you, no one is better than me.”

Goku was about to inflate her ego as a man came up behind Vega with a sword. He snarled, grabbing the princess off her feet and over his shoulder before nabbing the man by the neck. He twisted it in one go, causing the man to drop dead.

“TOMMY, NO!” A woman ran came up behind Goku, only for Vega to twist her body around his neck, forcing her foot into the lady’s face. The woman was pushed back onto an array of spears.

Vega giggled, turning so that she could jump down from Kakarot. The princess hadn’t had this much fun in a while. Her eyes stared up at him. “You really know how to show a girl a good time.”

Goku turned red as he stared down at her. An idea came to him as he leaned down, licking the blood off the side of her face. “Now we’re even.”

Vega turned red at the display as his tail found hers. “We…we should go home…”

Goku nodded, keeping his eyes on hers. “Yeah.” His body was hot. It had been fun to fight by her side. The energy he felt from watching her fight was still buzzing around his body.

18 giggled. “You two are so cute.” She couldn’t help it. They were practically the perfect couple.

“Cute?” the princess growled.

“So how did you meet?” 18 said, even as 17 and 16 attempted, but failed, to pull her back.

Goku only smiled. “Oh, Vega came here a little over a year ago.”

“Yes, I came to find his brother. I had no idea that Kakarot here still existed though.” The princess looked back at him. “He may have failed his mission, but at least he’s not a pansy like the rest.”

“Mission?” 17 asked, feeling confused.

“Kakarot?” 18 said at the same time as her brother.

Goku turned red. “Yeah, it turns out I’m not from this planet. I’m something called a saiyan.”

Vega smirked proudly. “You’re a saiyan warrior. A fighter bred for battle. Your mission was to destroy this planet, but I guess you can’t be perfect all of the time.”

Goku turned redder. “But if I didn’t destroy it, you wouldn’t be living with me now…”

The androids watched the two go back and forth, only to discover they weren’t the only ones. It appeared that the entire underground was now invested in the young couple. “So, wait, you’re the last of your kind?” 17 said.

“No, there are two more males,” Vega stated. “Kakarot’s brother and my old bodyguard. Both have…Married.” She said the last word like it was poison.

Goku smiled at her for that, only for 16 to speak up. “So that makes you two the only pure male and female left.”

Vega shrugged. “What does that have to do with anything?” Some of the women seemed floored by her response. The two saiyans were blind. That’s the only option anyone could come up with.

“Come on, Princess, we should head home. I’m kind of hungry.” Goku was imagining finding some kind of buffalo on the way back. Vega gave him a nod and left behind him quickly.

18 giggled to herself as she faced the underground. “So, who wants to bet when they’ll end up together?”

* * *

Vega dropped down in front of the house. Kakarot had taken her to a field where they cut down a couple of buffalo for a midnight snack. Now full, she watched him undress. Under her skin, the princess felt heat. His body before came to mind. That perfect rage. Her perfect warrior.

Goku was just pulling down his pants as Vega came up and pushed him against the wall. “Wha…OH!” Her tail had wrapped around his member, rubbing it sensually.

“You know, Kakarot, that was quite entertaining.” The princess watched as his face contorted in pleasure. “I never thought I would see that side of you. Call me impressed.”

Goku groaned. “I…I thought you weren’t…princess…” The tip of her tail was flicking against the tip of his length. It was almost as if she was toying with him, but the third class didn’t mind in the slightest.

“You think I can’t reward you after that performance? You were marvelous, my warrior.” Vega watched his knees buckle from her teasing. “Should we take this to the floor?”

The third class let out a moan as they shifted downwards. Her tail felt amazing on him. “Oh, don’t stop.” He didn’t expect her to do it, but Vega added her hand to the mix. The princess was squeezing his balls softly, while nibbling on the fighter’s skin. Her lips were sucking down, leaving marks on his chest as she licked up stray blood that had splattered against him. Goku felt like every part of him was being pleasured in some way. Vega was starting to know his body better than he did. “Prin…oh, Princess…”

Vega pulled her lips up from his skin. Every time he used her title, it sent waves of warmth through her. Her heat was wet again as she took his tail in her hand. The third class let out a needy groan as she stroked it the same way she did his member. Deep strokes, went down to the base, allowing her to touch the skin of his lower back as she rubbed him. “Is that good, Kakarot?”

“Fuck…oh, fuck…” he groaned as their eyes locked. He wanted to touch her, but knew that she was the one in control right now. “My…queen…more.”

Vega moaned at his display. “Touch me…” As she said it, his hands snaked their way down her pants. Her core was already dripping wet. Goku ran his fingers against the nub that he had come to love. “Yes…oh…Kakarot.”

Goku groaned, just listening to her voice like this sent him over the edge. The white liquid shot from his member, allowing pleasure to overpower him for a second. Once he regained himself, he flipped them, forcing her to her back. As Vega stared up at him, the warrior began to lick down her body. She whimpered at his touch, driving Goku mad. As he lapped at her stomach, he felt a new sensation come over him. In one swift motion, Earth’s hero removed her pants and underwear. Goku slid his tail against her opening, as he looked up her perfect body. There was a stirring in his heart as he looked into her eyes. Staring back at him was a mixture of emotions, some he knew, others he didn’t understand. Normally, he would push emotions like these away, but for some reason, Goku found that he wanted to embrace them. As his tail pushed into her body, he sighed, while the princess gasped. The pressure on his tail was intense, but it wasn’t the same as someone grabbing him there. This was a whole different world of pleasure.

“Move…oh, Kakarot,” the princess moaned, feeling his tail inside of her. She didn’t know why or how, but it felt so good. Each one of his hairs felt like they were causing a tingling inside of her body. “Keep…”

Goku didn’t let her finish what she was saying though as he opened her folds with his fingers. He still wondered what he was feeling. It felt like Vega was more than his friend at times. None of his other friends made him feel this way, nor did he like to touch them like this. Hell, he couldn’t even imagine doing things like this to Bulma or Launch, let alone doing things to Krillin. The princess was different. Different than anyone he knew, in fact.

Vega stared down her body, staring into Kakarot’s eyes as he moved his tail around slowly. Her heart stopped from his gaze. Never had she felt such a piercing emotion before. Her eyes remained on his, looking deep into those dark depths. What was this emotion she was feeling? She normally didn’t like when others touched her, hell she didn’t like people that much. Kakarot was different. Kakarot set her heart ablaze from only one stare. The ache inside of her grew. “Kakarot…I…I think I…OH.”

Goku leaned down into her womanhood, keeping his eyes on hers as he began to lick at that nub. For some reason, he wanted to try it at least once. The princess’s face contorted in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around it, gathering that wetness and tasting it. Earth’s hero let out a groan. He thought her skin was appetizing, but Goku had been proven wrong. Where her skin held a sweet, almost fruity flavor, this was so much better. It was almost as if he could taste a mixture of vanilla and some kind of wood on her. It was rustic, but at the same time sweet. He groaned as he removed his tail in an effort to get more of that taste.

Vega whimpered, her back was arched against his mat. “Kaka…oh, don’t stop…” She could hear him as he tasted her as if he was hungry. The sounds of him devouring her were maddening, but at the same time exhilarating. “Please, oh…” The princess could feel his tongue slipping into her body in an effort to clean her…at least she thought that was what he was doing. “Oh, oh, yes…it’s…my…oh.” She was whimpering with need as she cast her eyes back to stare at him. All she could see was his hair poking up from her crotch. Thinking that his member had to be hard again, she moved her tail, finding that it had returned to its hardened girth. Vega wrapped it around him, listening to him groan as she stroked it to the rhythm of his tongue. “My…oh, my warrior…” Vega mewled as she placed her hand on the back of his head. His tongue twisted inside of her perfectly. “My…my…my… KAKAROT!” she cried out as her body locked up. More than white appeared before her eyes as she arched up. It felt like the walls around her were shaking as she whimpered with ecstasy.

Goku growled low in his throat as he lost himself. “Mine…” He didn’t think about the word as he slowly freed himself from her womanhood. Her eyes found his and it appeared at she was barely awake. As he stared down at her, Earth’s hero felt that warmth return to his heart. “Vega?”

“Yes, Kakarot?” She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“I…I think I like you,” Goku stated, turning red as she turned onto her side.

The princess yawned. “I like you, too.” She snuggled into his pillow, but gave him enough room. Goku laid down beside her, feeling as if her body was perfectly molded to his. As he placed his arm around her, she turned to face him. Goku would have said something, but she was already asleep.

Earth’s hero found himself smiling. Was this what everyone else was really talking about? As she slept, he leaned forward, planting a kiss against her forehead. As Goku fell asleep, he pondered if this was not just more than a friendship, but maybe even more than a liking as well.

* * *

Vega woke up before Kakarot. She was surprised that she was cuddled into him. The princess never imagined such a thing. Slowly, she ran her fingers down his chest. Never before had she taken time to admit just how strong he really was. Compared to most, Kakarot was a beast…that was until she stared at his face. In sleep he was so composed. ‘He’s handsome.’ The thought came to Vega and she tried in vain to toss it away. It was true. Kakarot was good looking. His appearance made her giddy…but that was only one part of him. She only noticed such a thing now.

The princess continued her investigation as she ran her fingers across those lips of his. Why did she want to touch those? Her own lips tingled for a reason unknown to her. Vega still didn’t remember much from last night. They had gone to the underground and Kakarot had proven himself to be a true warrior. Her warrior.

Vega blushed as she remembered earth’s hero between her legs. That pleasure made her wish she still had more of him, but at the same time, the princess wanted a shower.

As she removed himself from his arms, Vega made the discovery that her mat had never been put on the floor. They had found their way to his mat so easily. The princess headed to the shower with a smile on her face. There was something giddy about all of this. When the women of earth told her that she never acted like a woman, Vega brushed them off, but as she felt the warm spray against her skin, the princess felt like a woman. She felt a glorious sense of feeling pretty and wanted to look somewhat nice for Kakarot when he woke up. Not that she would go to the extreme, but she wanted his eyes on her and her alone.

Vega heard someone stirring in the bathroom and sensed that Kakarot was up. He walked into the shower with her, a smile graced his features. The two of them blushed as the water hit them. “I thought you’d still be in bed,” the princess said as he came closer.

Goku watched her with a grin. “I’ve got a big day today. I wanted to go see Roshi for a bit.” He purred into her neck as he began to wash her back.

Vega giggled as he began to nibble on her shoulder. “I guess I can go and see the old fart today. I bet he’s having a heart attack without me.”

Goku chuckled at the idea of Nappa’s reaction. “And I get to miss it.” He almost cursed himself for going to Roshi’s…but he needed answers.

“Why are you going to the hermit anyway?” Vega asked, turning in his arms.

Earth’s hero turned redder as he stared down at her. “I just wanted to see if he knew something about our problems. Roshi’s good for stuff like that.”

“Good thinking. Maybe I should ask Nappa while I’m there. He is old after all,” the princess chimed in as Kakarot began to nibble at her ear. “Do I taste good, my Warrior?”

“You have no idea,” Goku said, dragging his tongue down her ear. “How about I get a good taste of you before we leave?”

Vega turned to face him in the shower. She grinned as she touched him. “I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

Roshi flipped through some of his movies. The boys were all coming over today. Krillin wanted to train, as did Yamcha, while Tien wanted advice. But he didn’t expect them for another hour. It wouldn’t hurt to break out the dirty movies for a while.

As he picked one off the shelf and popped it in, Roshi smiled. There were two girls going down on each other. He planned to touch himself as his nose bled, only to hear someone moving around his house.

The old man cursed. Turtle was out for a swim and Oolong was out of his hair right now. Did his students get here early? He turned off the TV and went to investigate.

“There you are, Master,” Goku said, almost scaring the old man to death. “I was hoping that you were up.”

Roshi was about to ask Goku why he was here, when he noticed that something seemed different about his greatest student. He seemed very relaxed for some odd reason. “I didn’t think you would come and visit.”

“Well, I do have a reason. I had some questions that I think only you can answer,” Goku stated.

“Questions? What kind of questions?” The last thing the old man wanted to talk about was fighting right now. He really wanted to get back to his movie.

Earth’s hero turned red. “Umm…how do I put this?” He could tell his master was growing impatient with him. “Well, I keep having a problem with my dick.”

Roshi froze in place. He wasn’t expecting to get something like this from Goku. “What do you mean?”

“It keeps getting hard and I wanted to know how to fix it.” Roshi was about to answer when Goku continued talking. “Although, it feels really good when Vega rubs it.”

The old man was shocked. “Did you say that she rubs it?” This couldn’t be true. It appeared that Goku was finally becoming a man. His student nodded, and the old man smiled. “You’re on the right track then. Rubbing’s the only way to get rid of that.”

“Does it ever go away?” Goku asked, but really hoped that it didn’t.

Roshi laughed. “Only if you cut your balls off.” At that, his student covered himself protectively. “So, have you returned the favor for Vega?”

“Do you mean when I stick my finger…?” Goku began only to find Roshi laughing. He felt a strong slap on the back.

“I was hoping this would happen sooner or later,” Roshi stated. “Now is that all?”

“So, Vega’s is normal too?” His master nodded. “Thank, Kami.”

“Anything else?” Roshi asked.

Goku felt another question nagging him. “Master, why are boys and girls different?”

Roshi chuckled. “How about you sit down, and I’ll give you the whole story.”

To Be Continued…


	7. According to You

Goku stared over at Roshi as the man put in one of his videos. Earth’s hero felt very confused as he watched what appeared to be a couple touching each other a lot like how he touched Vega. The only difference was that nothing was happening to him. As the film changed over to the couple placing their genitals into each other’s mouths though, Goku couldn’t help but think of the night before. The video wasn’t really explaining anything though. He still didn’t understand what was really happening. Goku twisted his head around as the man stuck his dick in the girl’s hole. “What is he doing?!”

Roshi laughed. “That’s normal, Goku.”

“But why stick your dick in that hole?” the saiyan asked. Sure, Vega liked it when he placed things inside of her, like his fingers and tail…even his tongue, but he didn’t understand why his dick would be a good fit for such a place.

“That hole is called a vagina. Usually, when a guy and a girl like each other they’ll start messing around like that,” Roshi answered.

“What about the white pus?” Goku asked. “Wouldn’t she get infected if it shot inside of her?”

Roshi almost fell out of his chair as he laughed. “Pus, haha, that’s not…”

Before Roshi could answer his student, the door to his house opened, filling his living room with more of his students. “Umm, Master, why are you watching a porn with Goku?”

“So it’s called porn then?” Goku stroked his chin. He turned his head around. “Hey guys! Did you know that dicks go in vaginas?!”

Yamcha walked over slowly and turned off the tv. “Yes, Goku, we’re aware.”

“Really? I just found out!” Earth’s hero said proudly. “Do you do porn with Bulma?”

Yamcha turned bright red as Tien practically fell over. “You could say that,” the triclops laughed.

Krillin almost fell over from laughing as Goku spoke again. “Then you do porn with Launch?” The saiyan found his best friend. “You used to do porn with Maron, didn’t you?”

Roshi couldn’t help it, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had never thought in a million years that Goku’s sexual awakening would be this hilarious. As the man’s face turned blue from a lack of oxygen, his students were pale.

“What did I say?” Goku asked. “I only wanted to know about porn.”

Yamcha shook his head. “How about we stop talking about porn and start talking about why we’re here. So, what brings you over here, Goku?”

Tien and Krillin were happy about the change of subject. Both of course, were happy to see that Vega was nowhere in sight. “We came over here to train, just like you said. I bet that’s why you came,” Krillin said with a smile.

Goku shook his head. “I came here to learn about porn.” Everyone fell over at his response. “What? Master knows a lot about porn.”

“We’re just surprised. You just didn’t seem like the type,” Yamcha said, he was the first to recover from the saiyan’s comment. “So, any reason that you want to learn about…that?”

Goku thought over what he wanted to say, but remembered that no one needed to know about Vega living with him at the moment. “I…” He looked away with a blush on his face, only for Yamcha to smile at him. Tien and Krillin caught the look as well.

“I can’t believe it. Goku has a crush,” Krillin said under his breath. It felt odd to say those words. Hell, his best friend never noticed any girls before now. Of course, their master would try and educate Goku about girls…even if it was misguided information.

Roshi noticed that his best student wasn’t bringing up Vega. There had to be a reason, but the old man knew not to poke his nose where it didn’t belong. From what he remembered, the rest of his students didn’t care for the saiyan princess. Goku had to be staying quiet so that they didn’t fly off the handle. Sure, he had met the princess and she was a handful, but at the same time, Roshi couldn’t deny that Vega was beautiful. Hell, he kind of felt jealous. He had seen every one of his students’ girl’s boobs on some occasion, but Vega had alluded him. Roshi also had the suspicion that he would end up a corpse if he ever saw such a thing.

“How about we all go training and we can talk about girls outside…without the video,” Tien stated. The last thing that Goku needed to learn sex from was a movie like that.

“I don’t know. You guys have fallen behind. I mean, I could go and get Vega, but she went to talk to Nappa today,” the saiyan said.

Krillin almost cursed. “She doesn’t have to be around you all of the time.” He really didn’t understand Goku’s fascination with the saiyan princess.

“But she’s so strong. I’ve learned a lot from watching her. You should hear some of her battlefield stories some time. Those guys in Frieza’s army sound like a riot,” Goku said, almost laughing.

“What do you mean?” Yamcha asked as they walked outside.

“There’s a group of them that do really silly poses when they’re together. I believe she called them the Ginyu Force. Then there’s a guy called Sorbee, you know, like ice cream!” the saiyan said with a laugh. “Then there’s someone called Dodoria, it’s even spelled like a dodo bird is.”

Krillin shook his head. “I still think she’s bad news. We don’t know anything about her and she refuses to conform to our society.”

“You mean that she isn’t boring,” Goku stated. “You just think she’s bad news, because you don’t even know her. If you actually talked to her, you would probably learn a lot.”

“Like she wants to talk!” Krillin spat. “She’s insane, Goku.”

“She’s just misunderstood,” Goku defended his princess. “Anyone that would want her to be anything different is insane.”

Tien sighed. “I do find it odd that someone like her is scared of worms though.”

Krillin and Yamcha looked over at the triclops. “What?”

“Last time I was at Goku’s, she ran across a few worms and had a major meltdown.” Tien stared at his friend. “If she’s so strong, why does she break down at the sight of a worm? Vega’s putting on a mask, plain and simple. There’s no way someone like her really gets scared of anything so mundane.”

“I’m scared of needles,” Goku stated, his voice was growing cold. He was reaching his boiling point. “Aren’t those considered mundane?”

Yamcha could see his friends standing their ground and knew that it was supposed to be his turn to start dragging Vega’s name through mud, but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Goku wasn’t acting like a friend…Goku was acting like a teenager…a very love-struck teenager. It hit him fast. The reason the saiyan had come to Roshi. Goku had a crush on Vega. Even a small crush would be enough to have earth’s hero interested in more than just his normal interactions. If this was a crush, then they needed to tread lightly or alienate Goku all together. Knowing Vega, she would use Goku’s feelings to her advantage.

“It’s completely different, Goku. You’re not faking it. She is,” Krillin stated. “She’s a no good, lying waste of space.”

“To be frank, she is a real piece of work. None of us like her and her attitude is horrendous,” Tien said backing up his shorter comrade.

Yamcha knew now it was time for him to step in. “She needs to work on her temper and doesn’t really fit in with the rest of us.”

Goku glared at all of them. “You know, I don’t know why I even try with you guys anymore. Ever since the other saiyans came here, you’ve acted like it’s us against them.”

“I don’t have a problem with Nappa or Raditz, they conformed to our society from the start…” Krillin began.

Earth’s hero cast his eyes down. “What about me? I’ve never been like the rest of you. While all of you changed, I’m the same person I always was. I barely know the rest of you anymore.”

“Goku…” Tien began, only for the saiyan to silence him with a glare.

“You’ve moved on and forgotten me. All I hear from you is girls this and girls that, and finally when I thought we were beyond that, you try to push me away from the one person that’s never made me feel alone,” Goku snapped.

“We never meant to…” Krillin started.

“Well you did. No matter what, I became the third wheel. I was chastised for my love of training. I was treated like a child by everyone of the people I thought were my friends,” Goku stated. “That was, until Vega came along.”

Yamcha felt a pit in his stomach as he tried to find a way to combat Goku’s words, but he couldn’t find anything. His friend was right. They had abandoned him, leaving the saiyan a target for the saiyan princess. “What if she’s using you?”

Goku cast a dark look at Yamcha. “Like you have room to talk.” With that he flew up and away. He didn’t want to listen to them anymore. They seriously thought that Vega was the problem. It would take a long time for him to even think about trusting them again.

* * *

Vega sighed as she landed outside of Nappa’s home. For some reason, she could sense just about every female in that house. She rolled her eyes. The princess hated parties, but this would have to do. She needed to see if the old man knew anything about what was happening with her body. Tonight, was a full moon, she hoped that Kakarot remembered to get something for her from the store. The next week wasn’t going to be pleasant. She could already feel cramps in her lower abdomen, signaling that she would be bleeding in 4 to 5 days.

The princess burst into the house to find the women gushing over Maron. The airhead had a cake and there appeared to be streamers everywhere. Vega cocked her head to the side as the strange child of Raditz and Tights sat on Nappa’s lap. Presents were being exchanged, but Vega knew this wasn’t someone’s birthday, nor was it that time of year where everybody started singing those crappy carols and prancing around like patients who had escaped from mental asylums. “What the hell are you doing?”

The entire room stopped as everyone turned to the princess. Bulma glared at Vega as the princess walked over and sat down. “You know, this is a private party.”

Vega ignored her though. “I have some questions for you, old man.”

Nappa looked over at Raditz and the long maned saiyan shrugged. “Where did you run off too?”

Vega crossed her arms. “I’m the one asking the questions here.” Her voice was stern as she began her questions. “Now what are you all doing here?” She had every right to know, and this was the least embarrassing question.

Launch, who was in her blue haired form, gave the princess a smile. “We’re celebrating Maron being pregnant.”

The princess felt confused. “What does that mean?”

All of the women stared at her in shock. “Vega, don’t you remember, I used to be pregnant with Socks,” Tights began.

“Was that when you got all fat?” the princess asked. “Why would you celebrate that? Your speed would surely suffer from the decrease of wind resistance.”

“Not everything is about fighting!” Maron snapped. “Now leave, you’re ruining my party!”

“If anything, let’s change the subject.” Nappa didn’t like where this was going at all.

“How did you even end up with that pregnant illness anyway? Body swelling usually only happens when you die or have fluid imbalance,” the princess pondered. She just didn’t understand why anyone would celebrate something like this.

Maron was red with anger, while Bulma face-palmed. Tights took a deep breath; she was used to weird questions though. “If you’re pregnant, you have a baby growing inside of you,” the blonde answered.

Vega gave her most puzzled look anyone could ever imagine. “How did it even get there? Like did you inject it or something? And how is it even going to get out?”

“It’s going to come out of my vagina,” Maron growled only for Nappa to place his hand on hers. “What Nappy Sappy?”

Vega stared with intrigue. “What’s a vagina?” Laughter erupted around her. “You dare to laugh at me!” she snarled, while forming an energy blast.

“You really don’t know what a vagina is? Vega, you have one,” Bulma said between laughs.

The princess turned around, scanning her body for this vagina thing. “Where is it?”

Every woman stopped their laughing almost instantly. “You don’t know what a vagina is?”

Nappa snarled. “That’s enough. Don’t be giving her any id…” Maron stuffed a sandwich in his mouth to stop him from talking.

Tight stood and sat next to the princess. “Vega, it’s a hole between your legs. The one that you have your period out of.”

Vega cocked her head to the side. “Are you talking about my heat cycle? I thought it came out of my pee hole.” The women remained quiet as they waited for her to say more. “Then, that place isn’t a cut…then why does it…?” Vega turned bright red as her words processed in her mind before she said them.

Raditz was dying in his chair. This was far too entertaining. Keeping the princess in the dark was part of Frieza’s plans, but Nappa had to be thinking that Vega could be innocent forever. It would do the princess some good to learn the truth.

“Why does it what?” Launch asked.

“Why does it feel good to be touched there?” the princess said, turning beet red. Why did this feel embarrassing?

Bulma watched the princess’s face before realizing something of her own. “Vega, has someone been touching you?” The princess turned redder causing Bulma to giggle. “It looks like you’ve found yourself a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Vega cocked her head to the side. She had heard the term more than once, but was that what Kakarot was to her?

Nappa snarled. “Who?!” He was going to rip whoever touched the princess to pieces.

“Nappy!” The large saiyan froze in place as he slowly looked over at his wife. Maron was seething. “You’ve left this poor girl defenseless. Someone could have taken advantage of her innocence!” Nappa shrunk down as Maron continued to glare at him. “Now, Vega, please continue.”

The princess wondered why everyone was treating her strangely, but did what was asked. Finally, it looked like she was getting answers. “Well, for some reason, it keeps getting wet down there. Like, it slows down after it’s been touched, but it still happens. Then there’s that itch he gets in that dick thing. It grows, but after it gets rubbed it shoots that weird pus out. I keep telling him it’s an infection and he agreed that we should rub it to get rid of it.”

All of the women stared at her in shock. “Infection? Honey, that’s not an infection,” Bulma stated.

“It’s not? Then why is pus coming out of his…?” Vega asked.

Raditz began to laugh. He was turning red in the face. Only one other person would be this blind. Vega didn’t like people, but he could always count that she would be around Kakarot. His brother was bound to believe such a thing as his seed being pus. The fact that a royal and a third class were shacking up together was too good to be true. Eventually, he fell out of his seat from the lack of oxygen. He could die a happy man at this point.

“Are you going to be okay?” Tights asked her husband, only for him to fall into a greater set of giggles. She shook her head. “Vega, that isn’t pus. It’s semen.”

“Seamen? But that’s a pretty weak Navy if those are soldiers.” The princess thought that over. “Of course, they could be planning an invasion.”

“You could say that,” Raditz snorted from the floor. Kakarot was going to have his work cut out for him with Vega. Normally, he would pity his brother in this situation, but Raditz couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“What Raditz means to say is that they aren’t the same thing. Semen is a liquid filled with things called sperm. They swim around in the semen…”

“So, they are a navy then,” Vega said with certainty. Everyone around her sweat dropped. “I think I have enough then.” Her eyes looked up at the clock. “I need to go find a good deer for breakfast.”

“Don’t you want to stay and have some cake?” Maron asked. She felt bad about before. There was still so much they needed to tell the princess about sex.

“No, I’ve got some training to do. My heat is going to start soon, so I need to get in as much as possible,” the princess stated. “I just hope he remembers to pick me up some pads on the way home.”

Nappa growled. “You’re living with a man!” This was unforgiveable. Whoever this guy was, he was going to get his neck wrung when he found him.

“He’s better company then you are,” Vega snapped. “You don’t get to say who I live with and who I don’t live with. Last time I checked, I was the princess.”

Raditz began to laugh from the floor once more. He was blue in the face, but that didn’t stop him. Tights was telling him to breathe, but he just couldn’t stop cackling. The fact that he had all of this figured out what too entertaining for his own good. Kakarot would have made their parents proud.

Nappa continued to snap his teeth as Vega turned her back on him. She said nothing as she left. She had a mission at the moment and stopping to worry about anything that wasn’t Kakarot, didn’t feel like it was worth the time.

Bulma began to giggle. “I wonder who the mystery guy is?”

“I know he must have the patience of an angel,” Launch stated, before giggling. “But I can’t help but root for the guy.”

“Yeah, I bet he’s cute,” Maron said, with a sly smile.

“Maybe, she met up with the prince I set her up with?” Bulma gushed.

As the women began to debate who Vega could have fallen for, Raditz had to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to do was interfere in his brother’s seduction.

* * *

Vega returned home without a deer. It would be better to wait for Kakarot to come back. She wondered how long he would be gone though. The house was quiet without him.

Normally, she was fine with quiet, but she had gotten used to his company. The princess had information to share with him as well.

Figuring that she might as well do something, Vega headed out to the lawn where she began to throw punches at the air. She needed to do some quick warm-ups before she got into some serious training. For all she knew, Kakarot could be training with his old master for the day. The princess felt a ping of jealously go through her. She didn’t like him training with anyone else. He was her Kakarot…her warrior. Vega didn’t realize it, but her tail was fluffing out at the thought. There was a sweet smell on the air around her as she felt a bit dazed. Was this that cursed feeling of love? Her warrior wouldn’t be happy if she had such feelings directed at him. It would be best to hide her growing feelings for the time being.

“Vega?” Goku asked as he landed. He was still angry from Roshi’s. The guys had no idea what they were talking about. His voice and features were still stern. He needed to take out his rage. A smell hit his nose, intensifying his thirst for a good fight. He wanted a true battle.

The princess walked up to Kakarot and something hit her nose. His tail had fluffed out like hers. “Kakarot?” He looked like a fearsome warrior, causing her to go numb. At first, she thought he was mad at her, but instead, he grabbed her arm. “Where are we?”

“Spar with me, Princess.” Goku wasn’t asking her. He needed a spar right now. His instincts told him that this is what he needed. His need to fight with her was growing. He wanted to defeat her in battle. He wanted to conquer her. Vega’s eyes locked with his as his blood boiled.

Vega turned red as she understood what he was asking. He wanted a spar…but she could tell that this wasn’t just any spar. Her cramps stopped as his scent filled her nose. She wanted to spar too…she wanted to see if he could beat her…no, she needed him to try and beat her. “Yes…lead the way, Kakarot.”

To Be Continued…


	8. Scream

Goku’s mind was still in a frenzy as he landed in what appeared to be an open field. His eyes flashed as he looked back at his princess, while his blood boiled. He could already tell that this wasn’t going to be like their other fights. There was something different on the air, but he wasn’t going to question it. If his body was telling him that this was what needed to be done, he would listen to it.

Meanwhile, Vega found herself staring back at her sparring partner. Kakarot’s eyes were filled with rage, but at the same time, she sensed that she wasn’t in any danger. Her heart beat faster, letting herself acknowledge his strength. Something in the back of her mind, maybe instinct, was telling her that this was right. Another male would never be so worthy of such a battle. Her tail flicked back and forth, while the princess smelled a strange odor coming from herself. What did this all mean? Even as she tried to figure it out, Vega got into a fighting position. Her eyes found his, causing her heart to beat faster than it had before. The fierceness in those eyes was enough to take her breath away. “You ready, Kakarot?” She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so soft, but her warrior had to have liked it as he grinned at her a second later.

“I’ll always be ready for you, Princess.” He shot forward, only to be stopped by her fist to his gut. Vega twisted around, shooting her knee into his stomach, sending him flying back. Goku sensed her flying towards him and barely blocked her hit in time. She wasn’t going to go easy on him, which was the way he wanted it. He needed her to give him everything.

Vega was pushed back, but fell to her knees so she could swipe his feet off the ground. But to her surprise, Kakarot took to the air. He fired a blast at the ground and she only had enough time to roll out of the way. The third class had gotten faster. His power had increased. Internally, she smiled. This was what she wanted.

Goku scanned the ground. Vega had lowered her ki, making it impossible to track her. He took a deep breath as he waited for her attack. He knew she was near, but Goku also knew to not underestimate the princess. Something snapped in front of him, and his eyes found the spot. As he dove down, he sensed someone behind him and spun just in time for her to try and attack. The third class caught her wrists, only to twist his body up and over hers, placing him behind her. Her heavenly scent filled his nose. “Had enough, Princess?”

Vega chuckled, sending her foot into his shin. Kakarot didn’t move though. Instead, his tail found its way around hers. There was no pain, only an incredible sensation. “Kaka…” She felt herself leaning into his touch. He purred into her ear, telling her that he had won. His lips found the side of her neck as he began to trail his tongue down her shoulder. The princess could tell that her scent was changing on the air… but that wasn’t the only smell. A musk was within close distance of her. “I…I’m hungry…” she said, feeling a moan on her lips. For some reason, her stomach was demanding food. They were so close and she didn’t want him to leave her side, but instinct was in charge of her thoughts.

Goku removed his tail slowly. “Return home. I’ll bring it,” he promised. His mind was concentrated on his new task. His heart felt like it was on fire as he flew off. He knew just what he needed to get. Earth’s hero could sense his princess heading back to the house as he landed on the edge of a grassland. There he waited. A deer wouldn’t be good enough…neither would a herd of them. He needed something great to prove his feelings. His was beyond a like at this point.

As he waited, Goku scanned the grassland. In his mind, nothing was enough. Each animal that crossed the land was either too small for his appetite or wouldn’t be enough for what he wanted to say. He watched a herd of buffalo pass and shook his head. It wasn’t until a t-rex began to chase a group of sheep that had carelessly wondered down from the mountain, that Goku had a revelation. He flew back up, knowing the canyon he needed. Rarely, did he hunt here. This place brought back memories and he was often shot at for wandering within the canyon.

But right now, that didn’t matter. If he was going to prove himself to Vega, Goku would do anything. He would seize victory here as he always did. Nothing would stand in his way.

Earth’s hero heard alarms as he flew into the canyon. This wouldn’t be a game worth playing if he wasn’t thrown a few curve balls. Goku weaved in and out of the way of the growing mess of bullets being shot his way. He grinned darkly. Of course, impressing his princess would be a herculean task. Goku had to laugh as he flew deeper into the enclosure below. There he found exactly what he was looking for. It was the largest of the bunch and it would suit his feelings fine. He blasted the giant dinosaur in the face, killing it instantly. The ground shook as the long-necked creature fell to the earth, where it let out its final breath.

When Goku landed, he was surrounded by what appeared to be soldiers with guns. He paid them no mind as he collected his prey, blocking their bullets in the process. The creature was heavy, but he made it out of the canyon without much trouble. He could hear angry shouts from below, but paid them no mind. He had a date with the princess of all saiyans. It wouldn’t do him any good to keep his queen waiting.

* * *

Vega returned to the house. There was an excitement growing within her as she opened the door. She frowned. For some reason, the house didn’t look right on the inside. Not paying attention, she rubbed her tail all over the door, littering it with her scent. She wanted it to be the first thing that greeted Kakarot when he returned.

The princess stared at their shared room and began to move furniture around. The couch and chairs had been pushed against the walls as she began to mess with adding blankets to the middle of the room. Both rice mats were placed next to each other as she carefully made a nest. But even as she stared at the sea of blankets, it wasn’t enough. Vega found herself running her tail against the window sills, caking the room in her scent.

Finally, she settled herself into the nest of blankets. She glanced about the room, finding items were missing. On instinct alone, she left the house and headed into the woods. She had no idea why, but she began to collect wood from behind the house, along with some rocks. When the princess returned, she began to set them in the fireplace, adding a smoky element to the room. When night fell, the light of the fire would crackle, setting the mood.

Vega stopped for a second as she walked into the bathroom. She began to wash her skin clean of the forest smell. She wanted to be pure for Kakarot’s touch. The princess had no idea what mood was being set, but she wanted it. Her heat was supposed to be here right now, but it was long forgotten as she dried herself. Figuring that she didn’t need much to wear, Vega only put on a sports bra and some underwear. She had a feeling she would lose them as the heat of the night grew closer. Dusk was almost upon her, beckoning her growing need.

The ground shook outside, and Vega couldn’t help but wonder what it was. She sensed Kakarot had returned to her. The princess opened the door to find a massive beast lying there. Kakarot was standing next to it, waiting for her response.

The princess drew closer, her heart felt warm as she grabbed one leg off the creature and began to drag it inside. Goku took this as a good sign, and quickly cut up the rest of the carcass before tossing some salt on it. That would preserve their meal for later.

As Goku entered the house, his nose was assaulted by the sweet ambrosia that was her scent. He took it in, enjoying that fragrant aroma. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Earth’s hero wandered closer to the princess, finding her pulling off the raw meat with her teeth. A groan left his lips. Her actions pleased him beyond measure. Goku pulled on his sash, releasing his gi from his chest and legs. He removed his clothes, getting closer to Vega and the meat she was eating. It didn’t cross his mind to cook it, the third class only bit down ripping off a huge chunk with his teeth. Blood splattered on his chest, but he kept going. With each rip, he was growing more savage as he devoured the meat. The same could be said for the princess, who was covered in blood at this point.

Before either of them knew it, the leg was nothing but bones. Vega cracked one open, eating the marrow inside, causing Kakarot to follow suit. She had never felt this wild before. Her tail was flicking as she ate, but it wasn’t the only one. Now she could smell her warrior’s musk. It was intoxicating really. His scent was perfect. As the last bone was tossed to the side, they found each other. Hands were moving over exposed skin as they found themselves tasting the blood they had left there. Kakarot’s tongue found its way down her cleavage and was licking up as much blood as it could. She growled, letting her primal side come free. Her own tongue was moving down his corded neck, only to stop as it she slid down his pec. Her eyes found his as she discovered how much she liked this spot of his skin. Her teeth grazed it, asking permission to mark him.

Goku snarled, feeling those teeth against him was fantastic. The warrior urged her to do as she wished, only to howl as she broke his skin with her teeth. A primal growl left his lips as he held her against him. She could take as much as she wanted. Something snapped in his brain as Vega pulled up from his skin. He could see it in her eyes. He growled low in his throat as they fell to the nest she had made. His hands made short work of her bra and underwear, ripping them free from her body. The room had become dark from the night outside. Fire filled the room with a dim light. Goku took in the sight of his lover before twisting her around so she was on her stomach. He listened to her growl as he dragged his lips down her back. His tail knotted with hers as he found her opening with his hand. Wetness covered it, telling him it was time. Instinct took over as he mounted her, thrusting his manhood inside of her.

Vega took in a sharp breath, growling as he moved his hips. His teeth were grazing her skin as he thrust deep inside of her. She forgot about any pain as her head flew back from the pleasure that was growing inside of her. The princess couldn’t think, all she could do was feel as he grunted behind her. Mewls and purrs came from her as he focused on the back of her shoulder. His tongue felt glorious against her skin. Tails tangled around each other as they continued to give into their primal needs. Vega’s fingers dug into the nest she made as she snarled, Kakarot’s teeth were digging into her shoulder from behind. Slowly, that snarl returned to needy mewls. That dick thing…it felt so good.

Goku growled as he continued his thrusting. Each action felt better than the last. Her blood on his lips was more than intoxicating as he thrust in harder. The sounds she made only increased his pleasure. Finally, he heard a small roar from her as her body locked up under him. He snarled as he continued, only to let out a thunderous roar himself as he shot inside of her, leaving the last of his mark on her. No one else would try to touch her. She was his.

The princess had collapsed onto the floor as she felt Kakarot come down on top of her, he turned them on one side, keeping himself inside of her. A purr rang in her ears and she cuddled closer to the source. Soon, she was purring as well. His lips were at her neck as he nuzzled into her. Their tails were intertwined as they purred themselves to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Vega felt strange. Something was off as she opened her eyes. First, she was in the middle of the floor. This was unexpected as she normally slept near the wall. There was a warmth around her as she noted that Kakarot was cuddled into her. Last night was a blur, she couldn’t remember anything.

As she attempted to get up and get a shower in, Vega found that she couldn’t move. Something was in that vagina thing of hers. She wondered what it was as Kakarot stirred. He grinned at her from behind. “How did this happen?” It appeared he was just as clueless as she was.

“I don’t know, but I can’t move for some reason,” Vega stated.

Goku felt worried. What if she was hurt? He tried to move himself, but found that his cock was stuck. He looked down and discovered where he had placed himself. “We did porn.”

“What is porn?” Vega asked, still wanting to get up.

Goku turned red. “Master Roshi told me about it yesterday. Apparently, the growing is normal, and guys can place their dicks in vaginas. I think they’re supposed to go in there from what Master was saying.”

Vega placed her hand down between her legs and found that it was true. Kakarot was inside of her. “How do we get it out?”

“I guess I’m going to have to loosen it,” Earth’s hero said. “Hold still.” Goku held her hips as he attempted to pull out. He pushed back in, feeling her walls around him. He was barely making any headway, but continued his actions.

Vega felt a chill go down her spine as he pushed back in. That place inside of her was touched by his member and she couldn’t help but moan. “Kaka…oh…”

Goku heard her voice and felt her loosen around him. He thrust in from behind her, feeling how tight she was around him. Vega was growing wet, making his movement feel better with each passing second. “It’s…it’s so, good.” He kept going till he fell out of her. The princess gasped as she turned around in his arms before pulling him on top of her. The warrior felt Vega’s legs go around his waist as she guided his cock to her opening.

“Do it… oh,” she gasped as he pushed back in. The princess found herself clinging to him as he built up a rhythm with his thrusting. “Kakarot… oh, yes,” she whimpered, feeling his dick go deeper inside. This was heavenly. Vega grabbed his face, looking up into his eyes as he continued to take her. “Deep… Kakarot…”

Earth’s hero groaned as he pushed into her narrow cavern. He didn’t want to stop. His hips moved faster, causing her to moan louder. His pleasure increased as he gave her everything he had. “Oh, yeah… mmm”

Vega mewled, as her hands found their way to his back. Her fingernails dug in as his thrusts became sharper. “More… oh, yes, Kakarot…” Her body was on fire. Her skin tingled as he leaned down and sucked at her neck. “Oh…” It was like he was worshiping her body. Each movement of his hips brought her more bliss. “Deep…my…oh, my warrior.”

“Princess… fuck.” Goku didn’t know how much longer he would last. His mind was starting to cloud up.

“I…oh, Kakarot!” Vega moaned, thrashing against the mats on the floor. Her fingernails dug into his back as her back arched and her head fell back. It was like a thousand bombs went off around her, causing the ground to shake. Nothing had ever felt this way before.

Goku felt her tighten around him. His eyes fell on her as she thrashed in pleasure. “Vega…oh,” he groaned, losing himself inside of her. He could feel himself coating her on the inside, but kept going, milking himself dry in the process. The warrior panted as he looked down at his princess. Her eyes looked up at him in the most loving way. Before he could stop himself, the words came free from his lips. “I love you.” Goku almost cursed himself. Saying something like that would clearly change everything. Wasn’t love something that got in the way?

Vega heard those words and it was as if the explosions had returned. A sense of comfort came over her as she purred into him, while placing her forehead against his. “I love you, too.”

Earth’s hero didn’t expect that at all. His thoughts of rejection disappeared instantly as he pulled up to nibble on her ear. Purring echoed throughout the room as their tails remained on one another. Goku felt her heartbeat through the connection, relaxing him. “You’re so beautiful.” He hadn’t really focused on her appearance before. But everything about her was pleasing to the eye.

The princess giggled as she let the euphoria hit her. What once felt like a low scale hut now felt like paradise. She never wanted to leave his arms. Kakarot’s body was warm and inviting. “You’re still inside.” His cock was limp and she gasped as he pulled out of her.

“I hope I don’t cause any problems by shooting that stuff in there,” Goku answered. “Roshi never did get around to telling me what it was.”

“Oh, I got that answer. It’s called semen,” Vega said proudly.

Goku pulled himself up, but took her with him so that she was straddling his lap. “Sea man? Isn’t that some kind of superhero?” Why was there a super hero coming out of his dick?

“I don’t think that’s it. They’re swimmers, but I couldn’t get what kind of Navy they were from the others,” Vega stated. The princess sniffed Kakarot before looking about the room. “I think we need to get up. There’s a mess over there.”

Goku looked over, finding a large pile of bones. Earth’s hero sighed. “Can we at least get a shower in first?”

Vega smiled at him, leaning in and rubbing her forehead against his. “How about we have some porn before we clean up?”

Earth’s hero grinned. “If that’s what my queen desires.” He laughed as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Now that she was within his grasp, he wasn’t going to let go of her for anything. It didn’t matter what it cost him in the end.

To Be Continued…


	9. Baby, Its Cold Outside

Even as they got out of the shower, Goku couldn’t help himself. His hands kept finding themselves on Vega’s body. Not that she seemed to mind. The princess was welcoming each one of his touches. Earth’s hero purred into her skin, loving the taste of her neck against his lips. He meant those words. They were more than friends. Hell, it felt like they were more than lovers. There were parts that Goku still didn’t understand. With Vega he felt complete… why were the rest of his friends always arguing with those they loved? It was almost as if they weren’t compatible, while Vega had been made for him.

The princess had begun to clean up the bone mess, but caught her warrior staring at her butt. She blushed, her Kakarot had become more than her warrior. Her heart pounded with excitement. Vega had never understood what love was. It seemed like such a weak emotion, but now that she felt it… nothing could be further from the truth. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. Her body, mind, and soul felt warm whenever he was around. It always had… it was like her very existence was trying to tell her something from the beginning, and now she knew what that feeling was. She belonged to Kakarot, while he belonged to her. There was no way around it. Fate had pushed them together, forcing them to meet. The princess wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Vega flushed as she thought about it. Before, she thought that would be dirty, mouths weren’t the cleanest of places, but now she found herself wanting that connection as well.

It took Goku a lot to look away from her. He opened the door to get rid of the trash, only to find snow blocking the doorway. A blizzard must have hit in the middle of the night. How didn’t he notice? Did it have to do with how he ended in doing porn with Vega? “It looks like it snowed.”

Vega walked over, looking at the doorway. She had never seen such a thing. The princess had been through one winter on this planet, but Bulma said that the city cleaned up everything quickly. Here, she could truly see the snow. Kakarot was watching her as she touched it. “It’s cold.”

Goku gave her a smile. “I’ll get out some heavier clothes. You did tell me you wanted a snow fort.” His lover smiled at him as he walked over to a closet and pulled out some long-sleeved jackets. He knew that they would be too big for Vega, but they were the only option at the moment. “I’ll go clear out the snow from the front.”

“I’m coming with you.” Vega couldn’t help it. She wanted to know more about this winter thing. She grabbed a jacket, only to grin as he sent a blast out the door, melting the snow in one go and making a path.

The earth saiyan turned back to her. “After you, Princess.” Just as he hoped, Vega walked outside. To his surprise though, she jumped right into the snow. Earth’s hero was taken aback as she began to dig, making a massive fort for her to hide behind. Goku was about to congratulate her on a job well done, when a snowball hit him in the face.

“Come now, Kakarot. You’ve taken too much time in shielding yourself.” The princess tossed more snowballs at him, not telling her warrior that she had made a pile while she was digging out her fort.

Goku attempted to hide from her and make his own fort, but he only ended up tripping over something in the snow. As he cleared some of the slush away, he discovered what they had been eating last night. He grinned as he took in the dinosaur’s size. “Are you hungry?” he asked, only for her to pounce on him. The two rolled in the snow, laughing as she tried to claim victory. Earth’s hero found himself enraptured by her presence as he pinned her against the frozen earth. Vega had snow in her hair, the white contrasted the darkness of her hair beautifully. Her piercing eyes caused his heart to stop. He couldn’t deny how regal her features were. “I… I take it that you like the snow.”

Vega smiled up at him, only to find those strong black eyes staring down at her with love. It was as if he was mesmerized by her. “Kakarot…” The princess’s eyes found his lips. Her earlier thought came back to her. She wanted to feel those lips against her own. Her face leaned up slightly, it seemed that he sensed what she wanted and began to lean down. Their eyes slowly began to close as they were barely an inch away.

BAM! Both saiyans jumped as they noticed that a floating car had slammed into the snow. Goku and Vega stood up, facing the wreckage, only to hear Bulma shouting at Yamcha. “I told you I should have drove!” The heiress came out with a look of fury. “You always get distracted behind the wheel!”

Goku walked forward, he wondered why they were out here. Vega followed him, she must have wanted to know what was going on as well. As they reached the couple, Yamcha gave them a pleading look.

Vega crossed her arms and continued to glare at Kakarot’s friend. He had interrupted them. She was so close to having her warrior’s lips against her own. Now she was annoyed. “What business do you have out here?”

Bulma finally looked at someone besides her boyfriend and found Goku with the princess. The heiress figured that the two had to be training when they came by. Bulma wanted to laugh. How would the prince that Vega allowed to touch her, feel about all of this time the princess spent with Goku? She would have asked, but noticed that her oldest friend’s tail had found Vega’s in the snow. The heiress was puzzled. Goku rarely allowed anyone to touch his tail and here he was, using it to touch Vega. The princess didn’t push him away either. She allowed it, while increasing the pressure between them.

Yamcha gave Goku a sheepish look, but noted that his friend was far from happy. “Can I at least apologize for yesterday?” The human male felt so small compared to the saiyan in front of him. Goku’s eyes were sharp, but also menacing. The beta male knew that his friend’s mind had been tainted by the princess.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Goku stated as Vega shivered. The temperature was dropping. “Let’s continue our conversation inside.” Earth’s hero led them all inside his house. He offered Bulma a drink, but ignored Yamcha asking him for tea.

Vega walked outside for a second, grabbing some of the meat that had been preserved in the snow. She was going to cook some in the kitchen for once. “Kakarot, how do you get this working?” Her lover walked in after her, grabbing some wood from earlier. “So, it’s wood-burning?” the princess asked. She could tell that her warrior was on edge. The beta male had to have said something to him.

Goku gave her a nod. “Yes, I’m glad you got plenty yesterday.” It would have been a pain to go searching for wood right now. The house was going to need it to stay warm.

“You know, if you let me do some add-ons you wouldn’t have to worry about those kinds of problems,” Bulma said, keeping her eye on the two. The heiress was beginning to wonder if Vega was living with Goku instead of that prince… but that was silly. This house was way too small for two adults to be living in the same space. There weren’t even enough beds. All there was to sleep on was a couch.

“It’s fine,” Goku began, only for Vega to finish.

“It would be nice to add a room or two. Nothing too fancy, but just some extra space.” The princess walked up to the wall near the bathroom. “One could go over here, and the other could go on the opposite end.”

Goku thought it over. “If you want that, I could see if I can get it done.” He knew he had enough winnings from the underground to do some construction work. “I just don’t know how long it would take with the snow.”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. She had been trying to tell Goku to upgrade this place since they met… now all Vega had to do was tell him what she liked, and he was willing to do it. Life wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like Vega was living here… The heiress’s mind stopped. Was she sure that Vega didn’t live here? Goku and the princess were close…very close. The fact that Vega was asking for changes could have meant that she wanted more room to live in, but Bulma knew that she had to be overthinking it. There was no way that Goku, the being with the emotional range of a teaspoon, had captured the heart of the princess. Even if Vega was innocent, there was no way that two people that were that innocent would have figured out sex.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “I don’t see any problems. Goku lives alone. You really don’t have any input.” He shrunk back as the princess glared at him.

“Hold your tongue, Weakling,” Vega snapped.

Goku was also glaring at Yamcha. “Vega’s right, there isn’t enough room in here.” He watched Bulma’s jaw drop. How many times had she brought up the idea of changing the place? “I’ll just call some contractors…”

“I can do that,” Bulma said, feeling excited about the change. “I can even get it done it about two days in this weather.” All she needed to do was get a few robots up here for the project. The heiress grabbed Vega’s arm, pulling the princess to the couch. Bulma took out a small computer and began to go through paint color options. “I know this place doesn’t have much color, but it could be nice to brighten things up.”

“Babe, shouldn’t you be showing Goku that?” Yamcha stated, noting that Earth’s hero had disappeared into the kitchen. Goku had to be cooking up that meat. Instead of following him though, the human sat down, keeping his eyes on the girls.

Bulma ignored what Yamcha had said. Women had a better eye for these kinds of things and Vega appeared to spend more time over here than she first assumed. Besides, if it was up to Goku, it would probably be bright orange. “So, what are your favorite colors?” The heiress expected to hear some variations on the color red.

Vega pondered that question. “I tend to like darker reds.” Her mind went to Kakarot’s sash and undershirt almost on instinct. “I do like blue, mainly dark ones though, more of a royal blue over a sky blue. And orange, not really a burnt one, but a bright one.” This made no sense, she hated orange before, but now she was warming up to it. “Black…no that’s not right…closer to an onyx, maybe.”

Bulma watched the princess, noting her expressions. She never expected Vega to know that many colors… at least not variants on them at any rate. Not only that, but the heiress could definitely see the inspiration for every color Vega brought up. Bulma, finally, could see it in the princess’s face. Vega was in love with Goku. The heiress felt a little disappointed about her choice being rejected, but brushed that away as she thought about the touching. If Vega had fallen for Goku…that would be depressing for Vega. Earth’s hero wasn’t a romantic. Goku didn’t understand women at all. The princess had no chance of winning Goku’s heart. That had to be why Vega was allowing Prince Adam or some other guy to touch her.

Goku walked back in with some food, passing the snacks to everyone. He sat down across from Vega. He could tell that she was annoyed, but that probably had to do with Yamcha staring at her. “Yamcha, did you guys finish your training yesterday?” The human’s face found his.

“Yeah, why?” The former bandit didn’t like the look of his old friend’s face. This wasn’t going to go well.

“How about I test out that training of yours?” Before Yamcha could answer him, Goku had the human’s arm and was pulling him out of the house for a lesson in manners.

Vega felt herself swoon a little from the look on Kakarot’s face. She wanted to see the fight, but knew that her warrior wouldn’t be killing anyone. She needed to entertain Bulma anyway. But as soon as she looked back to the heiress, the princess knew she had been caught. “I…”

“You like Goku, don’t you?” It was such a strange question to ask. Bulma never saw anyone besides Chichi liking Earth’s hero that way. Vega turned beet red as she tried to avert her gaze. “How does the guy you live with feel about you spending time with him?”

Vega gave the heiress a puzzled look. “I…I live here.” The words came out before she could even think about them. The princess looked away from Bulma as the puzzle was finally pieced together in the heiress’s head.

Bulma couldn’t believe it. There was no prince like she thought. Vega was living with Goku. They were under the same roof—which meant that the one touching the princess was the earth saiyan. “Has…Has Goku ever done anything to you?” She needed all of the answers.

Vega turned even redder. “I…If you’re asking if he’s the one touching me, then yes. I’m just so confused. I know what I feel is a weakness, but looking at him…being around him, makes me feel stronger than I ever have. I feel like I want to stay by his side and never leave.” The princess finally looked Bulma in the eye. “No one in all of existence gets me the way he does.”

The heiress forgot to breathe. She knew that love could be intense, but she had never figured that Vega would be the person to feel such feelings for another, especially Goku. “How does Goku feel about you?” Bulma was almost rejoicing.

The princess blushed. “The way he looks at me tells me everything.” Bulma appeared to want to know more, so Vega decided to explain. “His eyes betray his emotions sometimes. The way he looks at me… it’s hard to describe. Those onyx eyes can see through the shield I put up. I can’t hide anything from him… and he can’t hide from me.” She looked away as more embarrassing words came out. “We spar, but that’s only a part of what we do together. Most of the time we talk. Sometimes it’s about nothing, but other times it’s about everything. I’ve never shared my secrets with anyone… until I met him. Whether it’s under the stars or in our bed… we just connect.” Vega finally looked back at Bulma as she finished her words. The heiress looked stunned. “What?”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. In all of her years, she had never felt anything like that before. Sure, she was with Yamcha, but he rarely wanted to talk… all he was interested in was the sex he got from taking her out somewhere nice. They had been together for almost 15 years and he hadn’t proposed. The heiress thought she would be a mother by now, but something was holding Yamcha back from that. It was shocking to find that Goku was the one that was pushing forward. “You and Goku talk? What about?”

“I already said what we talked about, weren’t you paying attention?” The princess grumbled. “Fine, we talk about all kinds of things. Food, space, our home planet, fears, hopes…how we feel.” Why did she have to say anything? This was all getting really confusing.

Goku came back in with a smirk on his face. “Wow, Yamcha. You should really get back into the game.” He tossed his friend in the bathroom. “Looks like you could use a shower.” Earth’s hero closed the door and walked back to the girls. Bulma stood up though and moved to a nearby chair. He felt a little puzzled by it, but sat next to Vega anyway. Goku didn’t think about it as his tail found the princess’s either.

Bulma watched the two of them. They weren’t holding hands, which was normal for a new couple… but then her eyes found their tails locked together. That had to be a saiyan equivalent. The heiress looked back up, only to find Vega getting up. The princess headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. “So, Vega, huh?” The heiress couldn’t stop herself from giggling.

Goku turned red. “How did you?” he began, then looked back at the door. His feelings had to be obvious to the rest of the world. “Yeah, it’s Vega.” Earth’s hero was a little defensive. The guys all thought of his princess as some kind of villain.

Bulma squealed. “I never thought this day would come. I mean, you never were the type to fall in love, but I always hoped it would happen.” Goku looked back at her in shock. “So, how did it happen?”

“How did what happen?” The warrior was kind of confused. Did this mean that Bulma was fine with him and Vega?

“How did you fall for Vega? I want to know the whole story.” Bulma leaned forward waiting for an answer.

Goku finally relaxed. It appeared that Bulma was willing to give Vega a chance. “Well, you already know there aren’t that many people like me. I prefer training to parties and such.” Earth’s hero looked back at the kitchen door. “There really isn’t anyone in this world like her. It wasn’t until we were living together that I realized I had feelings for her.”

Bulma smiled. “What about her are you attracted to the most?” The heiress already knew this answer. Goku was a guy after all. She took a drink from her glass as he answered.

“That’s a hard one. I can’t find anything that I don’t like. She has three different kinds of laughs, but the best one is when she giggles. She smirks and grins, but her real smile is rare. When she laughs or smiles, her eyes tend to glitter like gems. Oh, and when she gets angry, her eyebrows pout in just the right way.” Goku had to stop as Bulma had spit out her drink. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re not bringing up her boobs or figure?” the heiress said in shock. Not only that, but the saiyan’s words were nothing but romantic.

“I do like those, but I think the reason I like them is because I like her. I’ve never liked anyone’s body before, and even those videos Master Roshi has shown me don’t do anything for me,” Goku said, feeling embarrassed. “But with Vega I feel comfortable. I can be myself when she’s around. It doesn’t matter what it is. She loves me for me.” Goku finally smiled. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

Bulma’s mouth went dry before she smiled. “You know, Goku, the guys could really take some lessons from you.” She never thought she would see the day when Goku was the one that was this in love. Vega finally returned with a drink, but it appeared that she got one for Goku as well. The heiress watched as their tails found each other again, while Vega cuddled into his side on the couch. That was another word she never thought she would use with either saiyan. The way they looked at each other was cosmic. It was as if they didn’t need anyone else in the world.

Yamcha came out of the bathroom and looked over at the couple. He was going to make a remark about leaving when Goku placed his hands on the princess’s stomach, tickling her. The human expected for Vega to blast his friend, but instead a sound he never thought he would hear came from Vega’s lips. A giggle. A true, honest to Kami giggle. His eyes went wide as he watched the scene before him.

“Kaka haha stop…” the princess said, trying to stop him but finding that she was only clinging to him. “Haha, I…I’m ha going to ha… kill you…”

Goku chuckled to himself as a hawk tapped the window. He freed himself from Vega as he got up. The princess looked after him, seeing the black letter in her warrior’s hands. It looked like they were in for some fun this night. Goku stuffed the letter in his gi as he turned around. “Did you want to go out in a couple of weeks?” he asked Vega, not even noticing the others.

The princess smiled. “Do you plan to wow me again?”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. She turned to Yamcha. “You never take me out anymore!”

“Babe, I…” Yamcha started, but didn’t get very far.

“I always have to make the plans! Why can’t you be more like Goku?!” She stood up. “They get to do fun things together, why can’t we?!”

Yamcha was hoping that Goku would save him, but as his eyes found his friend, the human discovered that Earth’s hero’s affection was more than just a crush. This wasn’t puppy love. Earth’s hero had fallen hard for the saiyan temptress. Yamcha watched as Vega rubbed herself against Goku. He would have thought it was just seduction, but she was purring… like a cat would. And to his astonishment, Goku purred back. He needed to report this back to the guys. They needed to know. “Fine! I’ll make a date for us this weekend!” It wasn’t like she would want to do anything he liked anyway. It was always all about what Bulma wanted to do. That’s why he never tried anymore.

“Why don’t you make the plans together?” Goku asked as the fighting couple turned to him. “What? It’s nice doing things that you both like.”

“That way it isn’t boring,” Vega agreed. She was super excited about going to the Underground. Kakarot’s dark gi had been cleaned and she couldn’t wait to watch him toy with his prey again.

Bulma smiled. “How about we get out of your hair?” She grabbed Yamcha’s arm while pulling a capsule out of her pocket. “I’ll drive home this time.” Even if she was mad at her boyfriend, the heiress couldn’t contain the joy inside of her. Just watching Goku and Vega was like watching one of her favorite TV couples. This was something she didn’t know she wanted in her life. Bulma had just went from the guy’s ally… to a shipper. “If you need to know anything about the construction, please call me.”

With that Bulma and Yamcha were out the door. Vega walked up to Kakarot, giggling as she pulled his gi down so they were face to face. “Now that they’re gone, how about we do some warm ups before the main event?”

Goku grinned down at her as he looked down at the couch. They hadn’t used that for anything yet. “How about we do a quick porn session?”

Vega pulled at his gi. “You read my mind.”

To Be Continued…


	10. Stand by Me

Two weeks later when night fell, the two headed to the underground. Goku awaited the game that was waiting for him, only for them to be given a surprise. This was to be a tag team cage fight. Only two would leave the arena. Earth’s hero looked down at his girlfriend, finding her grinning up at him. If they thought that he was deadly alone, his princess would create an even greater show.

Vega was confident as they entered the arena together. Kakarot’s arm was around her as convicts filled the stage. She smirked at the men who were eyeing her body. They would pay for looking at her like a scrap of meat. Next to her, the third class snarled. He was making sure that everyone knew that her body was for his eyes only. That didn’t stop the convicts though.

As the cage came down, she could hear them talking about the things they wished to do to her. All of which involved their dicks. She cringed, just the idea of being touched by such savages was repulsive. “Kakarot, I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.” She looked up at him, only for her heart to swell. Kakarot’s stare was deadly. The princess felt a trembling below as she looked up at him. In a flash she leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

Goku’s anger froze as he stared at his princess. He smirked at her. “Yes, my Queen. It’s time to take out the trash.”

The cage fell to the floor, signaling the start of the battle. Men rushed forward, only to be slammed against the walls. Goku knocked one man in the stomach, only for Vega to kick said man into some spikes on the ceiling. Blood dripped down, covering the couple from head to toe. The men who had been eyeing the princess backed away as she drew closer. “Now, what were you saying about me?” The sadistic look in her eyes was enough to make them shit their pants. All of them knew they were done for.

Goku cracked his knuckles, leaving that side to Vega. The princess wasn’t some damsel in distress. Vega could take out any human without a problem. Earth’s hero heard the screams, they were like music to his ears. Blood continued to stain their clothes, it made Goku excited for when they got home. He could only imagine what she would have in store for him.

Vega finished up her side with a grin. The last one cried so much. She needed this. Having an outlet for her bloodlust was great. The princess looked back at Kakarot, finding him gutting his victim. Vega felt that dazed feeling as she got closer to her warrior. Her tail was flicking back and forth. “Kakarot.” His name came out as a purr.

Goku looked back, finding his princess giving him the best kind of look. He drooled as he drew closer to her. His eyes found her lips. He wanted to kiss her. The third class’s tail found her waist, pulling them against each other. Their eyes remained locked as blood dripped down on them. Their faces grew closer, their lips were only about an inch apart. Pleasure filled him, only for him to roar as someone came behind him with a knife. Blood began to fall from his back.

Vega snarled. Grabbing her love’s shoulders, she jumped up and over. Her foot slammed into the final offender’s face, pushing him into a wall of spikes. Blood dripped, but the man was still alive. That was her plan. The princess’s teeth were bared as she grabbed the man’s legs. With one twist the leg snapped and was freed from his body. Her eyes remained cold as she grabbed the second leg, pulling it off like the first. His screams fueled her rage, it wasn’t until she had removed all of his limbs that she torched him. Screams continued to echo from the molten body as the princess returned to Kakarot. He was still holding his back. Vega could smell his own blood still coming out. She purred against him. “That’s what you get for being distracted.”

Goku sighed in pain. It felt like he got jabbed right in one of his organs. “Sorry, my eyes couldn’t help but take in the beauty in front of me.” He felt a bit light headed. “You really are something, Vega.”

The princess watched his eyes fall, but smiled as she lifted him over her shoulder. The cage lifted, and the underground looked very confused about Son Goku being taken out. “He’s still alive,” she growled, but continued to drag him out of that place. She took the money they got and headed towards a hospital. Vega made sure that Kakarot stayed asleep as he was sewn up. The physicians asked about their clothes, but the princess only told them that it was an accident. They were forced to change before they left though. She knew there was more than one copy of that gi.

When Goku woke up, he was in serious pain. He looked around, discovering where he was and almost had a panic attack. Vega grabbed his arm to stop him from getting up. “Relax. I called those friends of yours.”

“Why am I here?” Earth’s hero asked. He couldn’t remember that much from the night before.

Vega purred as her tail found his. “You let your guard down last night and got stabbed in one of your kidneys. You haven’t had any pain meds because you’ve been disconnected from those needles.” She could see his fear. “I didn’t want you to wake up with them in.” The princess turned to a table and grabbed some pills from it and a glass of water. “These will have to do till you get back on your feet.”

Goku stared up at her. “I’m pathetic.” He took the pills from her as she sat down on the side of the bed. “Really, getting outsmarted by a…”

Vega purred against his shoulder. “You were staring at me. Both of us were very…distracted.” Her tail applied more pressure to his. “You scared me, Kakarot.”

Earth’s hero sighed. “I’m sorry I scared you. I should have been stronger than…” He was cut off by her finger over his lips.

“You are strong, my warrior,” the princess stated, looking into those marvelous eyes. “You just need to take it easy for a few months. I can take care of the hunting during that time.” She nuzzled her forehead against his. “Besides, you can only grow stronger from this.”

Goku felt himself falling into those dark eyes of hers. The jewels he loved to see had returned. Even though he was still in pain, he pulled her close against him. Now he remembered what he wanted to do. He planned to kiss her on that stage. He allowed the warmth of her ki to fill him. “I will grow stronger. I won’t fail you again.”

Vega gasped. The look in his eyes sent chills down her spine. Such determination was beyond titillating. The princess still wanted to feel those lips against her own. “Kakarot, I…”

The door to the hospital room opened as Krillin walked in with Tien and Yamcha. A worried Bulma was with them. The two saiyans jumped a little at the intrusion, but their tails remained in place. Krillin watched the two. It appeared that Yamcha was right. Vega was seducing Goku and look where it landed him. “I think you’ve done enough.”

Vega glared back at the men who had entered. She knew they wished her to be far away from her warrior. “And just like always, you do nothing.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t hang around him,” Tien stated.

Bulma jumped in. “There’s no way you can pin this on Vega. She was the one that brought Goku here.” The heiress had mentally cursed when she walked in. It looked like the saiyans were going to kiss.

“You’re siding with her? She’s a menace!” Krillin snapped. “You’ve said so yourself. Remember how she treated that prince?”

Vega growled. “That thing tried to latch onto me like a leech.” She felt Kakarot’s tail tighten on hers when she attempted to get up. Her eyes cast downward, finding him conflicted. He was still doubting himself. “Why don’t I get you something better than hospital food?” His eyes brightened at that. “Now don’t get out of that bed while I’m gone.” The princess pushed herself past the humans as she made her exit. She needed time to think. Part of her did agree with the midget. If she hadn’t been in the cage, neither of them would have been distracted. She dropped down, finding a group of deer. As she was about to go after them though, she felt nauseous. The princess pushed that thought away, taking down a couple deer. In the middle of gutting them, she couldn’t hold back and had to move away from her kill to keep it from getting tainted.

Vega felt a little dizzy as she flew back with some cooked meat. She ignored the looks of others as she began her trek back up to his room. Stares never bothered her, she was used to such things. The princess reentered the room to find all of the guys trying to talk with Kakarot. Her warrior appeared to be staring at the door since she left. It was as if he was waiting for her to return. Their eyes locked and she turned red. Earth’s hero was angry, but it wasn’t directed at her. The princess walked to him, handing him the leg she brought with her. Kakarot took the leg and began to dig in as she sat back on the edge of the bed. She was feeling lightheaded. The princess had no sleep, but that never bothered her in the past.

Goku peeled some meat off with his teeth, only to notice that something was off. His tail found its way around Vega’s. From there, his eyes went wide. Her heartbeat was off. He dug deeper, only to discover that her heart was fine, but lower on her body there was a second beat. Instincts he didn’t understand were coming to life. Pride filled him, but he didn’t know why. “Vega, are you hungry?”

The princess shook her head, only for her stomach to growl. “I…” Kakarot offered her most of the meat she brought back. She didn’t know why, but suddenly she did feel hungry.

Bulma was gushing to herself. Goku never shared food with anyone. Her eyes went to the group of guys. “I know exactly what we need.” Everyone looked at her. “Why don’t we have a guy’s night and a girl’s night?” She could see their confusion. “It could be good for all of us. What do you say Vega?”

The princess was wary, but nodded. “We could do that.”

Goku wasn’t sure about his time with the guys, but upon seeing that Vega had agreed to be with the women, he conceded. “Fine, but no funny business,” the saiyan snapped at his friends.

Krillin was shocked at how much his friend had been twisted against them. It was going to take a lot of work to convince Goku that he wasn’t in love with that deplorable princess. “Then why not a movie and something to go out for?” Goku nodded at him, but said nothing. The saiyan was still mad at him. Krillin would prove that Vega was a lying witch.

Yamcha continued to watch the couple, but now began to wonder if he had it all wrong. It appeared that Goku wasn’t the only one with feelings. The princess seemed to be devoted to earth’s hero. Now he kind of felt like an ass for trying to separate them. Not that he couldn’t hope that Goku had settled for a different woman, but it made logical sense.

The humans left, leaving the princess and warrior alone. Sometime that afternoon the two were allowed to leave as Goku was stabilized. Vega promised the doctor that he would get his meds and the two flew home.

When they reached the place, Earth’s hero grabbed her and pulled her inside. Vega gasped at how urgent he was being. Normally, Kakarot built up everything gradually, but this time, it felt like he wanted them to be connected as soon as possible. His lips trailed down the side of her neck, kissing and licking as they went. The princess moaned as he reached her stomach. “Kakarot…what are you…?” she questioned as he placed his hand against that place. The princess wondered why he was staring at her stomach with so much pride. “Is something wrong?”

Goku moved his tail so it was around hers and proceed to wrap them both around her waist. “Listen.” He still didn’t know why, but he was growing very attached to the sound of that second heartbeat.

Vega wondered what it was until she heard it. That second beat that was ringing with her own sent a warmth through her that she couldn’t explain. The princess closed her eyes, allowing herself to connect with that beat. It was steady and strong for something so small. She didn’t know when or how, but tears of joy started to fall from her eyes. But she had no idea why she was crying. This made no sense, how could she be so content with another ki inside of her? Her eyes went wide as she made that discovery. “It has a ki.”

Earth’s hero reached out with his ki, feeling how similar it felt to him and the princess. He purred. “That it does.” He slowed down his urgent needs as he felt a wave of desire hit him. “Vega…can we?”

The princess purred. “Kakarot…” She pulled at his clothes, helping him undress. His back still hurt, so they twisted around so that he was on bottom. Vega stared down at him, feeling a new need. “Can I try something?”

Goku nodded. “Whatever you want.” He didn’t care what she had in store for him. Anything that Vega wanted he would give.

The princess stared down at his hard and exposed member. Kakarot liked tasting her. She wondered what he tasted like. Her head descended while he was watching her. Soon, her lips caressed the tip of his member. Vega heard a soft purr as she ghosted her lips over the length of it. His eyes watched her, staring back at her in yearning. Slowly, the princess began to lick his length. His cock twitched as she moved her lips up his hard shaft. Kakarot groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip, collecting the precum that collected there. She whimpered as her pleasure increased. His eyes closed slowly as she took him into her mouth, sucking on the tip of that hard rod like it was a lollipop.

Earth’s hero groaned as his hips bucked upwards. This was amazing. The suction on his member was just right. Goku’s eyes opened, watching as she bobbed her head. “Oh…oh yeah…” He could feel her tongue against him. “Watch…watch your teeth…ah!” the warrior moaned, only to whine in disappointment when she popped off of him. “Why did you…?” He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. The princess removed the rest of her clothes, striping off slowly for him. Goku watched, feeling dazed as she straddled his hips. Earth’s hero rubbed himself against her dripping core. “You want me?”

“What do you think?” She smirked as she raised her hips. Vega grabbed his member, positioning it at her opening. “I need you.” She lowered herself, feeling as the hard cock buried itself inside her tight folds. “Kaka…” she whispered as it completely impaled her in one go. “So…so deep.”

Goku groaned as he grabbed her hips. She was rocking herself on him, pushing him against that precious place inside of her. The warrior began to thrust up, feeling just how deep he really was. “Tight…oh, Vega.”

“Yes, Kakarot…oh…Kakarot.” She couldn’t stop saying his name. The princess felt more attached to him than ever. Her hands fell on his chest where she saw a bite mark etched into his skin. She caressed it, noticing that he grew more passionate with his thrusts as she did so. “Kakarot… Kaka… Oh…Oh…Kakarot.” Why was it so good? Why couldn’t she think of anything else to say? Her warrior was staring up at her so lovingly. “Kaka…oh… I…oh, Kakarot.”

Earth’s hero growled. Each time he heard his name he felt more enflamed by her. “Princess…oh, fuck.” Her fingers were digging into his chest, touching the place she had marked him.

“Kaka…Kakarot…oh.” He was moving so fast inside of her that she was seeing white. “Kaka…KAKAROT!” Ecstasy took over as she clamped down on him. The floor felt like it was rocking as he held her in place. His cock was still moving as that familiar warmth filled her. “Ka…karot… I…” She fell forward onto his stomach. “I love you.” She could already feel him purring against her. His member remained inside of her as she finally gave into the sleep she needed.

Goku stayed awake, watching her sleep. He didn’t know why, but he was thinking over names. There was one that was sticking out in his mind. “What do you think about Gohan?” Vega purred in her sleep as he dragged his fingers through her hair. “I guess I’ll ask you later.” He still didn’t know why, but he always liked his grandfather’s name. It would be a good name for that heartbeat as well.

To Be Continued…


	11. What a Beautiful Day

Goku grinned as he felt his lover against his chest. Morning came faster than he thought it would. The princess yawned against him, nuzzling into his chest. Light was bouncing off of her hair, making it shimmer. The warrior began to rub her lower back with his hands. His tail was still around hers from last night. Earth’s hero still had the idea of a name in his head. He really wanted to hear what she had to say about it. Goku purred though, allowing her to sleep. He knew she needed to reserve her energy, but for what he didn’t know. His lower back hurt and he needed his pain meds, but he remained in place, holding her there like she was the most precious being in the world.

Vega stirred slightly, purring into his chest. Kakarot’s hands against her back were soothing. “You know, if you keep spoiling me, I may not let you stop,” the princess moaned as his hands worked on her lower back.

“If that’s what my queen wants.” He hissed a little though as his back ached. The princess stared down at him, purring into his neck before pulling out of his grasp. She grabbed his meds and some water before helping him up. “Once I’m healed everything will be better.”

Vega touched the side of his face. “Until then, I guess I get to spoil you instead.” Her tail relooped with his. She was beyond smitten with him. “You said you had something for me last night, but I fell asleep on you. What was it?”

Goku turned red as he took her hand in his. “The ki…I had a name for it.” He wanted to know that they were on the same page with this. His attachment to the ball of light in her stomach was growing with each passing second.

Vega allowed herself to hear that heartbeat and closed her eyes. She wanted to see if she could sync his name with the sound. “Tell me.”

The earth saiyan’s heart pounded as he answered her. “Gohan.” He waited for an answer from her, hoping that she would like the name as much as he did.

Vega took in the name, allowing it to mesh with the ki as she sat there. ‘Gohan,’ she thought the name, feeling the light in her almost flutter. Her eyes began to well up once more, even if it was a human name it seemed too perfect. “Gohan,” she said it out loud this time, earning more movement from her little spark of energy. Her hand landed on her stomach, she couldn’t feel it moving around physically, but within her mind, she could sense him. “Gohan.”

Goku stared at her, watching her reactions. “Do you agree?” Her eyes opened giving him a look that almost stopped his heart. How did she become more beautiful in a couple of seconds?

Vega grabbed her warrior’s face. “I love it.” She pulled him forward nuzzling into his forehead. A soft purr left her. It was decided. The ki was going to be called Gohan.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks passed and Vega found herself staring down at her stomach, her once flat abs seemed to be gone. It was odd, she never stopped training. She was taking things a little easier now that Kakarot was healed, and Gohan seemed to grow in those weeks. She didn’t know why though. She stopped herself, rubbing her belly as the spark moved around as she ate her breakfast.

Goku looked down at his lover, he noticed the change, but didn’t feel any sort of dread. Something inside of him told him that this was only temporary. He was going to say something as he sensed the others closing in. Of course, they would pull that guys’ day out thing now. He only hoped that Bulma would be up to watching after Vega and Gohan. The growing spark’s improvement was high on his priorities. His level of attachment had become very protective of Vega right now. Often, he found himself cuddling into her or taking over tasks that he believed to be too dangerous for her at the moment. She would get dizzy from time to time and even nauseous, but even so, she never blamed the second heartbeat for any of it. She was eating more, which Goku believed to be causing the spark to grow. He wondered just how big it would get and purred.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed outside, but they weren’t alone. Raditz was with them. Goku left his lover and went to answer the door, only for the guys to pile into his house. His tail was swishing as he prepared himself for attack. Getting him riled up right now was not the best idea for them. Raditz gave him a smile though as he walked closer. “So, you two live together?”

Krillin rolled his eyes. This had to be part of her motives. He needed to get her bags packed and out of here. Tien seemed to agree with him, but Yamcha was starting to waver, it was time to get everyone on his side.

Goku nodded as Vega stood. Her tail was around her waist and he could tell that she was being very cautious as well. Protecting the spark was a must. The princess was making sure that something was between her and the possible threat at all times. Sure those meat bags were weaker than her, but her body wasn’t reacting the same. Their stances were causing alarms to go off in her head…well, except Raditz. The third class seemed to have sensed something was on the air as he turned to guard her was well.

Goku looked over at his brother. The tall saiyan must have sensed the tension. “Yes, Raditz, Vega lives with me.”

“There isn’t much room here,” Tien stated, knowing that the princess would expect more.

“Bulma is putting some more in soon, the snow was a little too heavy for her robots to do it,” Goku stated. “But when she’s done they’ll be two new rooms.”

“Why two?” Raditz asked. His instincts told him to be protective of the princess, even though she was clearly able to take care of herself. The last time he had acted this way was when… Raditz grinned. So that was going on. He slapped his brother on the back. “Say no more.” Nappa was going to flip his lid when it came out, but this was totally worth it.

Vega sighed. “I’ll be heading over to Bulma’s later. I think I have enough food till then.” Her stomach growled. Didn’t she just finish breakfast? Immediately, she started going through strange things in the kitchen, while the men watched. “Kakarot, did you want these?” She pulled out a jar of pickled jalapenos and some brownies that Bulma had given them.

Goku shook his head, then watched in horror as she placed a jalapeno on top of a brownie. “What are you doing?”

“It sounded good.” She took a bite and grinned to herself. “That’s not bad.” She ended up going through the whole jar and tin of brownies as the guys watched her. “I may ask to get more of that.”

Krillin shook his head, maybe now he could get Goku to agree that she was disgusting. “We need to get going. The movie starts in an hour.”

Goku stared down at her. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

She gave him a smile. “Kakarot, I can take care of myself. Besides, the midget, tricolps, and the beta male need someone to look after them. It is a big city.” She snickered as the three humans flared in anger. “Raditz, could you help him with that?”

The long maned saiyan liked this. It appeared that his brother being with the princess had upgraded him from being called the hairball. He would take when he could get. “Whatever you want, princess.”

Goku looked down at her, still filled with worry. “I’ll pick you up from Bulma’s then.” He didn’t want to leave her just yet, but was pulled out of the house by his angry friends. Goku mentally cursed. Normally, he would like to spend time with his friends, but now he knew that it was going to be like torture. Even as they got to the movie theatre, he wondered what Vega would want to see? They went to some boring action film that he couldn’t pay any attention to. All he could think about was his princess and the spark. As the movie ended, he stood up and the five of them went to some place to eat. The warrior stuffed his face, filling himself for any fight ahead of him.

“I don’t know how you do it, Goku,” Tien stated, starting the conversation that the warrior wanted to avoid.

“Can you at least hear us out for once?” Yamcha said, sitting back in his chair.

“About what?” Goku already knew what they were talking about and his voice became cold. Raditz remained quiet, he wanted to hear as much as he could about this situation.

“Goku, you know that we’re talking about Vega,” Krillin said. “She’s a foul mouthed, disgusting woman and yet you can’t stay away from her.”

The earth saiyan’s eyes narrowed. “You know, for three people that hate Vega, you bring her up a lot. She barely talks about you when you’re not around.” All of them seemed surprised by this, but didn’t back down. “There is nothing you can do to change my mind. Vega’s a close friend to me…”

“You have a crush on her, Goku. It’s clear to everyone,” Yamcha stated, watching the warrior turn red. “And that’s what makes it dangerous. She can get you to do anything. If Vega asked you to destroy the planet right now, would you do it?”

“She would never ask me that,” Goku snapped.

“But would you do it if she asked you to?” Tien continued with his arms crossed.

Goku’s blood was boiling as he started to laugh. The table shook a bit from his dark laughter. “I don’t need her to ask me anything. Now I would stop asking questions like that unless you want something like that to happen.” Raditz felt a chill go down his spine, while the humans appeared to be terrified. “Now, why don’t we finish our meal and stop taking about the woman I admire.”

Krillin looked over at Tien as they started back on their food in silence. It looked like they were too late. Vega had Goku right where she wanted him. It was only a matter of time before they ran off to space and that Frieza guy. The shorter man still had time though. They could get Goku away from her. They just needed to catch her doing something wrong. An idea came to him, it would take some time, but he knew if he set it up right, then Goku would never want to touch that harpy again.

* * *

 

Vega felt lightheaded as she landed at Capsule Corp. She was invited in and sat down immediately. Bulma asked her if she was okay, while the remaining women started to put in some kind of romantic movie. The princess nodded, feeling the spark begin to calm down. It didn’t like being away from Kakarot. Not only that, but 18 was here as well and greeted her. The princess was surprised to find out that she was with the midget.

The movie began, and she couldn’t help but feel interested in it. Normally, she didn’t like these kinds of movies, but she was leaning forward as the couple on the screen kissed. Again, she couldn’t help but wonder what that felt like.

“I wish Tien could be that romantic,” Launch said. “I mean kissing in the rain, I can’t imagine anything more romantic. Instead, I get to watch over everything while he runs off to be with his students.”

“I would take Nappy remembering our anniversary over that. I had to remind him last week. He brought home a big check and said something about us going grocery shopping…like I was hoping to go to a movie or maybe get a massage, but no, all I get is cabbage,” Maron moped.

“You think that’s bad,” 18 began. “Krillin took me to a flea market on our first date.”

“He did the same thing with me!” Maron complained.

Bulma shook her head. “Yamcha hasn’t taken me out in years. I’m always the one making plans.” She felt a little jealous as she looked over at her sister. Tights was bright red. “Anything you have to say.”

“Raditz’s hair clogs the drain…not that he can really control that,” Tights said.

“He could cut it,” Maron said. “No one needs that much hair. What kind of dates do you have?”

“Well, when we don’t have Socks, he takes me out for a walk on the island at night. The stars are pretty,” Tights said. The other women glared at her, except Vega, who was lost in thought. “It’s sweet, like there are things that bother me, but as I’ve said he still knows how to sweep me off my feet.”

“Kakarot does that a lot,” Vega said, getting everyone’s attention. The princess wasn’t looking at them as she spoke. “Sometimes it’s the stars, once I remember we rolled around in the snow.” She couldn’t help but smile. “But that time in the rain has to be my favorite.”

Maron and Launch looked at each other and Tights. The three felt confused as Bulma and 18 gushed. “So, when did it happen?” the android asked. She hadn’t seen the two after they became an item.

Vega realized then that she was talking out loud. “Me and Kakarot?” Tights suddenly put two and two together. That’s why Raditz wouldn’t stop laughing. “It’s hard to say. It just kind of happened.”

“Wait, wait, wait. The guy that was touching you…the one you’re living with… is Goku?” Launch asked in surprise.

Vega turned beet red. “Who else would I live with?” The princess was forced to cover her ears as squealing surrounded her. Gohan’s calmness ended and the spark began to move around frantically as it tried to escape the sound. Her tail wrapped around her waist securing him when the screeching finally stopped. “Why is everyone treating it like it’s a big deal?” Vega asked, noticing then just how big Maron’s stomach was.

“Because we never thought Goku would find someone,” Bulma stated, noting the princess’s odd behavior. “You have more questions. I know Nappa isn’t around, so you can as us anything you want. We can answer anything for you.”

Vega thought over those words. “Can you explain what those seamen things are again?”

“Semen. They come out when a man is sexually stimulated,” Tights answered. “So, when you rub Goku it forces it to come out.”

“Why do they come out though?” Vega asked. She still didn’t have a clue. “And rubbing isn’t the only way it comes out either.”

Bulma thought those words over. “Have you and Goku had sex?”

“What’s sex?” the princess asked. “Is it like porn?”

“Porn? How do you know about…” Launch began. “Vega, did you and Goku learn any of this from Master Roshi?”

“Kakarot did, why?” Vega asked. Was something wrong?

“Vega, porn is basically images of sex. The act of placing one sexual organ into another is sex, while porn can be pictures or movies,” Bulma explained.

“So that thing Kakarot and I keep doing is called sex?” She thought it over. “I still think I prefer calling it porn.” Many of the women sweat dropped.

“Wait, that means that you have had sex?” Maron said. The women squealed again, driving Gohan crazy. The princess forgot her own ears and grabbed her stomach to try and calm him.

“Anyway, you wanted to know why men have semen,” Tights said. “Basically, they allow genetic material to pass from one person to another.”

Maron pointed to her stomach. “That’s how Nutmeg got in here. Don’t tell Nappikins that’s what I named her.”

18 giggled. “Anyway, there is an egg inside of you waiting to meet a single sperm, which is in semen. It penetrates the egg, fertilizing it. About 9 months later, a baby is born.”

“I believe it’s 6 months for saiyans. I was only pregnant with Socks for 7 months,” Tights said.

“Baby?” Vega felt the spark move. “When can you get pregnant?”

“Well, it depends when you ovulate,” Bulma said, propping her feet up, “but if you miss a period, that’s good indication.”

“Or you get dizzy and nauseous,” Tights said shaking her head.

“Don’t forget the weird food cravings. I swear I can’t stop thinking about food,” Maron stated as she rubbed her belly.

Vega turned red and looked down. “I have another question…does it have a heartbeat?”

Bulma giggled. “A baby is going to have…” she stopped midsentence. The heiress looked over the princess. “Vega, do you think you’re pregnant?”

All of the women were looking at the princess in shock. “I…he has a ki. I mean he moves a lot and I have been sick and my abs are gone because I can’t stop eating…” The squealing started up again. “Don’t do that! You’re scaring him!”

Bulma ran out of the room suddenly and came back with some kind of machine on a cart. “I need to hear this myself.” The women gathered around as the heiress had the princess pull up her shirt. They placed the electric patches on and waited. Suddenly, the room filled with the sound of duel heartbeats. The second one sounded stronger than any of them thought it would. “It’s really there…you…you’re pregnant.”

Vega started shaking again. She wanted Kakarot here to listen to it. “I want to see him.”

18 helped the princess up and they walked her into the lab. Bulma ran a few blood tests to check how healthy it was, but agreed to wait until Goku got back to hook Vega up to the ultrasound. “Everything sounds good.” Now Yamcha was sure to give her a baby. He used to say that he would give in when Goku became a father. Now he couldn’t say no.

“Have you thought of names?” Tights asked, while Launch sat next to her. It looked like the chick flicks were forgotten as they crowded around the princess.

“Gohan,” Vega stated. “Kakarot thought of it after we…” She turned red. “It was after his accident, he sensed it and showed me it.” They were all listening to her as she rubbed her stomach. “We ended up doing that…sex thing and the next morning he said he thought it needed a name.” Vega purred. “He already likes it.”

“How did you guys even figure out sex without being told though?” 18 asked. This was bugging her.

“I’m thinking it was just instinct that pulled them through. They aren’t human. Saiyans tend to be more primal. Hell, Raditz is always smelling me,” Tights explained.

“Kakarot has this musk…but I think he really likes my scent as he’s always nibbling on me.” Vega turned red after she admitted it. “But he did think my boobs were magic for a while.”

All of the women laughed as they returned to the living room. Another movie was popped in. It started with a couple kissing, which left the princess feeling odd. “What does that feel like?”

Bulma dropped her drinking glass, while the rest of them spit out their drinks. “You mean to tell me that you’ve had sex, but never kissed?”

Vega nodded. “We’ve almost kissed, but we always end up getting interrupted by someone… mainly the midget.”

“Looks like I need to keep Krillin busy,” 18 pouted. No one was going to get in the way of her making bank on the saiyans getting together.

Meanwhile, the front door opened, signaling that all of the guys were back. Goku walked in, not really paying attention to anyone else as he sought his queen. It appeared that she was okay, as was Gohan.

Krillin and the rest of the guys went to their girls, but Maron was looking around. “Where is Nappy?”

Goku felt confused. “He wasn’t with us all day.” He didn’t notice that the other guys were shaking their heads. It was like they were trying to hide something.

Maron was going to dig into them. Knowing that Goku was innocent, she gave him a smile. “He’s all yours Bulma.”

The warrior felt confused as Vega stood up. “There’s something you need to see,” the princess said. She was trying to contain her joy. She hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

Goku noticed her mood and took her hand, allowing her to pull him into Bulma’s lab. The heiress locked the door behind them and had Vega sit down. He feared a needle would be used when Bulma pulled up this machine, but instead Vega’s shirt was pulled up.

“This is going to be cold,” the heiress warned, squirting the gel onto the princess’s stomach. Goku came beside Vega, looking at his love before Bulma pointed to a screen. She placed a transducer on Vega’s stomach and something appeared on the screen. “There he is. You can see the spine, that looks like a tail…let me turn it up.”

The heartbeat echoed off the walls and Goku’s eyes went wide as that pride filled him again. He looked at the screen and back to Vega. She was crying as his tail found hers. “What is it?” He needed to know.

“That’s a baby, Goku. You’re going to be a daddy,” Bulma said excitedly.

“A baby…” Goku found himself rubbing her belly. “You mean he’s going to come out of you?” His Gohan wasn’t going to stay a spark…

“It’s our son, Kakarot,” Vega said as he leaned forward. They were purring against each other as the news filled both of them. “Our Gohan.”

Emotion filled him as he nuzzled against her forehead. “How did he get there?” It had to be some kind of magic.

“It’s from all of the porn.” Vega said, she wanted to kiss him badly right now.

Goku remembered his semen. “So, my white stuff…?”

“That’s what they told me,” the princess said, running her fingers through his hair. At some point, Bulma had left them alone.

Goku grinned. “I still think it was the magic in your boobs.”

Vega rolled her eyes. “My boobs aren’t magic,” she said, only for him to kiss her forehead. “Kakarot…” He leaned down and she was prepared to accept him, but of course screaming from outside of the lab ruined the moment.

Goku growled as he picked her up off of the table. “Let’s go home, my Queen.”

Vega usually didn’t like to be carried. “You going to lay the mats out?” She giggled.

“How do you know?” Goku stated, he wanted to give her everything right now. They exited the lab, only to come across Maron torturing the guys for answers surrounding Nappa. It appeared that the bald saiyan wasn’t going to get off the hook anytime soon.

Maron stopped her rampaging so she could say something to the couple. “Congratulations! I know Goku will be a good daddy!”

Krillin froze in place as did Tien and Yamcha. “Daddy?”

Vega giggled. “I think I prefer Papa.” Kakarot kissed her forehead again. He purred into her neck as they walked out the door leaving them behind.

“We have to…” Krillin began as Raditz laughed.

“I knew it. A saiyan male doesn’t become that protective of his mate without good reason. Is it a prince or a princess?” the long maned saiyan asked.

Bulma giggled. “Looks like a prince. At least, that’s what they think it is.”

“Then it would be. Our kind figure those things out early,” Raditz stated, purring into Tights when he got to her. “Oh, and Nappa went to stand in line to get some kind of tickets to something you wanted to see. I think it’s called the Nutcracker…I don’t like the name of it at all though.”

Maron’s eyes turned bright. “So, Nappy did remember! I hope he gets tickets for everyone!”

Yamcha was about to interject, when Bulma spoke up. “I can arrange it so we all can go. I can see if Goku and Vega want to. She may be bored, but I do want to see them out together more.”

“But…” Tien started, but knew it was too late. All of the women had been turned. They wanted Goku to be with that she demon.

The women and Raditz walked off, leaving the three human males alone. “We have to do something!” Yamcha stated.

“I have a plan. Hopefully, we can get everyone to see her for what she truly is,” Krillin said.

“I think we might be too late,” Tien answered. “There’s going to be a baby.”

“How can you be certain that this isn’t a trick of hers?” Krillin stated. “She’s going to convince him to go into space and raise that thing in Frieza’s army. Then the three of them are going to come back and destroy the planet. But there really isn’t a baby. She just has to convince Goku that it’s there and he’ll do what she asks.”

“So, what’s this plan of yours?”

To Be Continued…


	12. Thinking Out Loud

Goku walked outside, enjoying the brisk winter air. His mate was still inside, enjoying the new rooms that Bulma had added. They now had an actual, bed …well they did for one night. The bed frame busted out after they started up, leaving them to keep the headboard up and their large king sized mattress on the floor. It was strange having so much space.

But that wasn’t the room that Vega was looking at. What was originally planned to be a random spare room would now house their son. Goku shivered at the feeling that went down his spine. He was excited for the new arrival. He never planned to have kids, but since it was Vega, he couldn’t help but feel happy.

Earth’s hero walked off into the woods. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to go and grab something. He walked around for a while, finding himself the perfect tree. Everything from the type of wood to the smell needed to be just right.

After he got the tree to the ground, the warrior began to carve out something that he didn’t really understand, but at the same time felt that they needed. He smoothed out the edges, feeling like Gohan would like somewhere soft to lay. His eyes paid attention to small details, even carving in his family symbol next to hers on the top. Vega had shown him the royal emblem many a time. Goku finished up late that evening.

Vega was waiting for him, even bringing him some hot tea as he walked in. “What were you doing outside all day? It’s 30 below.” She looked down, finding him carrying a small wooden rocking crib. “It’s beautiful.” Her fingers dragged over the crests carved at the top. “Oh, Kakarot.” She purred against him, as it was placed on the floor. Her body pulled at his clothes, ripping them off as they headed to their bedroom. The princess couldn’t contain herself as their bodies became one. “Oh…Yes…Kakarot…”

Goku growled as he took her. He was panting against her as he thrust forward. “Vega…oh, fuck.” She was clinging to him as she tightened around him, forcing him to lose himself inside of her. He purred once more, looking down into her eyes. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Princess.”

Vega smiled, purring into his neck. “Just stay by my side, Kakarot.”

* * *

 

Days went by and with them came an invite for something very boring. Vega didn’t know what to say. Things seemed to be going well with the women and she kind of didn’t want to disappoint them. Kakarot agreed to go with her, so she thought it couldn’t be that bad. Her warrior dressed in his same gi, which did annoy Bulma when they got there.

Suddenly, the girls carted her off, leaving Goku with the men. Nappa was glaring at him. Earth’s hero matched his gaze, burning a hole through him. If that old fart thought he was going to keep Vega from him, he had another thing coming. “Now, Kakarot, I don’t want any funny business.”

Goku rolled his eyes. “And what are you going to do about it?” The old man was about to get in his face, but the warrior poked him in the eye, sending him to his knees before kicking him against a wall. “As I thought, nothing.”

Krillin shook his head as he sat next to Tien. It appeared that they had another ally in Nappa. Raditz though was all for this. The long maned saiyan was helping his brother clean up his gi a bit. “Your hands look so dried out, were you making something?” Raditz said, knowing all too well what his brother was doing.

“Just something for the new bedroom,” Goku said. “It was pretty cold out then. Vega scolded me for it…until…” The earth saiyan turned red followed by his brother slapping him on the back. Finally, he smiled. Raditz seemed very happy about him being with the princess.

“I don’t want to do another one of these,” Yamcha groaned. He hated ballets and operas. Why did the women have to like them so much? If only he could get Bulma to go to a baseball game sometime.

Goku looked at how everyone was dressed. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“This is a fancy thing, Goku,” Tien stated, looking down at the suit he was forced to wear. All of them had suits on, but there was Goku remaining in his orange gi.

The earth saiyan chuckled. “But this is fancy. This one is brand new.” He could see Nappa getting back up out of the corner of his eye.

The old man glared at Kakarot, while his temper flared. “I should have known that you were biding your time, third class.”

Raditz growled this time. “I would watch your mouth if I were you. If Kakarot doesn’t kill you, your mate will.”

Goku was prepared to take out the old man when Bulma and the rest of the women walked out. They all looked dressed up, but he froze in place as his eyes found his princess. Vega was looking down at her feet. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress. Her hair was done up with what appeared to be an onyx hair pin. A pair of flats were on her feet. Goku looked up and down her body. He couldn’t help himself. He desired to rip all of those clothes off and have her to himself right here and now.

Vega looked away, turning red. “Umm… I know I must look weird…” His hand landed on her chin pulling her face upward. Their eyes locked and she felt a wave of desire from looking into his eyes. Clearly, Kakarot approved of this. She still refused to wear everything they wanted her to put on, but she did get to pick out what she did want color wise.

Nappa growled as he eyed how close they were. He didn’t like the look of this one bit. The princess didn’t need to be falling for someone like Kakarot. A rogue thought of his brought forth the notion that Vega was living with the third class. He snarled. That meant the one touching her had to be that slimy Kakarot.

Bulma forced everyone to get in the same car. It was good that she had a limousine and driver. During the ride, she kept staring at Goku and Vega. The two seemed to be talking awkwardly. If the heiress had to guess, Goku had never seen the princess like this. At the moment, they really looked like two teenagers going off to prom. Bulma sighed. If only she could get a look like that from Yamcha.

The human men and Nappa kept their eyes on the couple as well. They were doing everything in their power to butt in. At one point, Krillin attempted to trip Vega, only for Goku to catch her with one arm before pulling her in closer. Earth’s hero didn’t snarl, though his eyes did lock with his lover which kept him calm.

The group ended up sitting down for the ballet, but the men were all in on one side of Goku, while the women all ended on Vega’s side. Maron found herself glaring at Nappa, while Launch already knew that Tien wasn’t getting anything from her. 18 and Bulma were keeping their eyes on the couple that was interesting. Vega shivered only for Goku to get a lot of looks from the people around him as he took off his gi shirt, leaving the blue one underneath. He passed it to the princess, allowing her to warm up.

Vega leaned into him, cursing the arm rest between them. Finally, she pulled up, blasting the plastic away so she could snuggle closer to her warrior. The people around the group looked horrified.

Nappa growled as he stared at the two of them. How dare they do this? How did Kakarot convince the princess to be his? He needed to put a stop to this.

“What are they doing?” Vega asked.

Before Bulma could answer, Goku chimed in. “They’re moving around like they shit their pants and can’t find a place to change.” The women sighed, only for Vega to giggle against him.

“Now I can’t…haha…unsee it.” Vega fell against his chest as she allowed her fit of giggles to overtake her. Her warrior held her there with a sly grin. “Kakarot, I’m gonna haha die.”

Goku chuckled. “Should I point them to the nearest restroom?”

“I could see their outfits having more brown on them if they shit their pants though,” Vega said as their eyes locked. She wanted him badly. The spark inside of her moved, telling her that he at least liked the music. “But really, what are they doing?”

“It’s called dancing,” Maron explained. Was everyone out to ruin her evening?

“That’s dancing?” Goku said, “It doesn’t look like any dancing that I’ve seen before.”

“That’s because they’re trying to tell a story by dancing,” Bulma explained.

“All I’m getting is dirty underwear from that,” Goku stated.

Vega couldn’t help but wonder what the story even was. She attempted to figure it out, only for the show to be over in a flash. Her eyes looked up at Kakarot, finding her warrior bored. “I think you’re right, I still don’t understand it.”

“See, poop is the answer,” Goku said confidently.

“I thought boobs were the answer?” the princess teased, causing her warrior to go red.

Goku remained red. “Not all boobs, just your boobs.” A lady behind them looked appalled as they left. “What’s her problem?”

“Probably had to take a dump after that performance,” Vega joked.

Krillin shook his head, why was his nemesis acting so…normal? She wasn’t being her evil-self right now. Instead, it looked like she was just some girl that was like Goku…but that couldn’t be right.

They left the ballet, only to head for a nightclub. The men said something about a drink after the snore fest that was the ballet. Maron was growing angrier by the second though. Here she was in a club without the ability to drink.

Vega felt like she was going to gag. The smell of alcohol burned her nose, telling her to stay away from it. Her growing child didn’t need that acid. Yamcha ordered himself a tequila and waited for it. Most of the men were drunk already, pissing off their girlfriends and wives tenfold.

Vega shook her head when her eyes landed on Yamcha’s drink. Behind her eyes, she saw her father’s corpse; worms coated him. She screeched at the worm in the beta male’s glass. “Kill it, KILL IT!” Kakarot caught her as she began to hyperventilate. He blasted the glass with a snarl before moving her away from the group.

Vega could only see black as Kakarot attempted to calm her. Her body was clinging to his as she kept having visions of that moment repeat in her mind. Bulma and the rest of the women walked over, their men had gone to hang out at the bar.

Goku gave his lover one purr before he got up and left her in with the other women. He needed to go find something.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “All I wanted was a night out.”

“They’re all so horrible! Why do we even put up with this shit?” Launch argued.

“If any of them think they are getting laid tonight, they better think again,” 18 said, looking at Vega. “I didn’t think Goku would go join them.”

The princess wasn’t thinking about Kakarot though, she could feel her spark jumping around. It was responding to her fear. She was shaking while her mouth was dry. All she could do was look out onto the dance floor. “What kind of story are those people trying to tell?”

Bulma finally cracked a smile. “They aren’t. That’s more like they’re dancing for fun. It’s the reason I wanted to stop here. Did you want to try it?”

Vega looked away, turning red. “No…I… I didn’t say that.” She remained defensive as she began to calm down. Her Gohan was still moving though, making her dizzy.

Goku returned ten minutes later with a twelve pack of water. He opened one and sat next to her. “Sorry it took me so long. I had to find a store.”

The women all stared at the earth saiyan. “Goku, I thought you went to drink,” 18 said.

The warrior shook his head. “That stuff messes with your head. It could interfere with my training.” His tail looped around Vega’s waist as he pulled her against him. “Gohan seems a little stirred up.”

Vega began to purr as he rubbed her back. “I told you that you need to stop spoiling me.” She giggled as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

Bulma still couldn’t believe it. How did Goku turn out to be the best man…ever? He was being so attentive to Vega that she couldn’t help but feel jealous. The princess’s eyes returned to the dance floor, every woman there knew what Vega wanted. It was too bad that Vega wouldn’t say anything about it.

“Did you want to try that?” Goku asked.

Vega looked up at him, turning red. “I…you don’t have…”

“You’re staring at it,” the warrior stated. “If you didn’t want to, you would be looking at me.” Goku stood up, offering her his hand. A fast song was ending, but he knew another one would start up.

“I don’t know how,” Vega said taking his hand before walking out to the dance floor. The fast song stopped, turning into something slow. “I said…” Kakarot’s hands landed on her hips.

“Just put her arms around my neck,” he whispered as the soft song played.

Vega felt mesmerized as she looked up into his eyes. Those onyx hues were gazing down at her with so much emotion. “You know a lot about this.”

“Not really,” Goku said, keeping his eyes on hers. The warrior placed his tail around her waist while she did the same to him. Their bodies were close against each other as the song continued to play. It was strange, it felt like the lyrics were about them in a way. Goku whispered. “You do look perfect.”

“You mean you like this look?” Vega asked, feeling a different kind of energy between them. “It’s okay.”

“I will say I do prefer you wet from a downpour,” Goku stated. That look flashed before his eyes almost like lightening would. They stopped in the middle of the floor, staring at each other. “Your hair falls, but your eyes are so… it’s like they’re magic. Everything wonderful about you increases.”

Vega could feel them leaning into each other. “Kakarot…” Her eyes were closing slowly as were his as they drew even closer.

The earth saiyan whispered. “I love you, Vega.” He closed the gap between them, allowing their lips to touch. Warmth filled him as their lips came together. They pulled back down for a second, looking deep into each other’s eyes. “I only want you.”

“My warrior.” Vega leaned back up, this time kissing him. Their lips tangled as they held onto each other on the dance floor. Woof whistles surrounded them, but they didn’t care in the slightest. The princess didn’t want to leave his side. Her Kakarot’s lips just fit against hers perfectly. Why hadn’t they kissed sooner?

Bulma gushed as did the rest of the women. “Finally!” Squealing surrounded them as Maron went up to the bar.

The pregnant woman squealed when she saw what was happening on the dance floor. The airhead had gone up there to give her husband a piece of her mind. Maron grabbed Nappa’s head and slammed it into the bar. Making a giant crack. Her eyes went to the rest of the men. “Why can’t you be more like GOKU?!” She pointed to the happy couple who were still kissing in the middle of the dance floor. “All I can say is have fun with your wrists later as Goku’s the only one getting any sex tonight!”

Krillin and Tien couldn’t stop staring at Vega and Goku. The two were clearly making out in the middle of public. Suddenly, the earth saiyan pulled up from the kiss, but only to grab the princess’s hand and walk her into a nearby restroom. “They wouldn’t,” Yamcha said. He never got to do anything spontaneous with Bulma anymore.

The rest of the women walked over. “You bastards ruined what was supposed to be a magical evening!” Launch crossed her arms.

“Well it would be nice to want to do something we like!” Yamcha said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Like what? You never set anything up for us to do that, do you?!”

“Like any of you would agree to do that!” Tien snapped.

The argument grew only to be silenced by some sounds coming from the restroom. “Kakarot…oh, yes…harder…oh,” Vega moaned. Goku growled in the background. “Oh, it’s so good. OH… Kakarot!” She came, but the warrior didn’t stop. He only slowed down before going faster again, forcing her to cum once more. “Kaka… oh, yes…Yes… YES!”

“Damn…” Bulma said, planning to continue but was cut off.

“Vega… fuck, I love you.” Goku’s balls could he heard slapping against her.

“Yes… I, love you… OH… OH, YES, KAKAROT!” This time Goku growled with her as she came for the third time.

“Seriously?” Yamcha couldn’t believe it. How much stamina did Goku have? But it appeared that the duo wasn’t done. Vega came a few more times before they stopped, ending with the earth saiyan roaring.

Purring filled the bathroom as water leaked out. Goku walked out as did Vega, the two were completely soaked. “It looks like a sink broke in there.”

“Yeah, it just snapped.” She remained close to him, purring into his neck only for him to kiss her lips again. She whimpered pulling him close. The princess shivered, “Bulma, do you think we can stay at your place tonight.”

The heiress thought it over. “I guess…if you stay on the ground floor.” She whispered the last part, fearing for her floors. It looked like Goku was really the only one that was going to get anything that night.

Nappa remained knocked out on the ride home. Everyone was packed back in that limousine, but no one was talking. Vega and Goku were too busy warming each other up from their experience in the water to notice everyone else. The couples were each dropped off with Raditz and Tien having to drag Nappa onto the couch of his home with Maron.

Once at Capsule Corp, Raditz took Tights and flew home. He knew he was on her shit list right now for going with the guys and would take his punishment.

Vega on the other hand, pulled Goku by his gi into a spare bedroom for some fun, leaving Bulma with Yamcha.

“What happened to us?” the heiress said, looking at her boyfriend of 15 years. “Is there something wrong with me?” she asked.

“What are you talking about?” Yamcha asked.

“Look how long we’ve been together and you’ve never done anything. Am I not wife material?” Bulma cried, feeling frustrated.

Yamcha stared at her in shock. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?!”

“It’s that I’ll never be good enough for you! No matter what I try, it’s never enough! You know how many times I’ve tried to propose? But something always comes up. You have a work meeting, or the Earth is in some kind of peril. I…” Yamcha felt confused when Bulma kissed him. Wasn’t she supposed to be mad?

“Yamcha, I want a baby,” the heiress said.

He was blown away. “Really…I thought you didn’t…” She was against him once more as they began their way towards her lab. His clothes were falling off as were hers on the way. He only told her that thing about Goku as a joke since he thought he would never get to have her like this. “You really want to be my wife?”

“Yes.”

To Be Continued…


	13. Pain

A month went by and Goku found himself falling deeper in love with the growing spark. His mate’s stomach had grown out more, but Goku didn’t mind. He expected that to happen. The way it was now, they were counting down the days until Gohan was born. They had finished the nursery ages ago. Bulma still insisted on something called a baby shower though. Not that the princess was going to complain. If they wanted to give her little prince free stuff, who was she to say no?

Goku purred into his lover’s neck, kissing her as he sensed a party heading their way. He could sense his friends… if they could be called that anymore. Earth’s hero was getting tired of them blaming his mate for everything. If only the guys would come around like the women had. Things would be a lot easier then.

Krillin was just outside the house with Yamcha when Goku opened the door. The warrior gave him a glare, but he wasn’t going to back down. His plan was set to take place. Nappa had even agreed to be apart of it. Something had to be done before Goku’s fate was sealed with that treasure of a princess. “I just thought we could do some training today. We haven’t done that since we were kids.”

Goku felt wary of the request. “The last time you wanted to train with me, it was because you wanted to impress a girl.” The warrior said, not giving his best friend an inch.

“Yeah, I did.” Krillin rubbed the back of his head. “But this is different. I’m a police officer and I’m starting to fall behind at work.”

The earth saiyan relaxed. “If that’s the case, I guess we could do some sparring.” His eyes went over to Yamcha. Unlike Krillin, the taller human didn’t look like he was hiding anything. Yamcha seemed to be in his own little world. “What’s up with you?”

The baseball player grinned. “I finally got Bulma to say yes. I still can’t believe that I got her to go with me to a baseball game. I figured that I would take the time to finally propose.” He had a stupid grin on his face. That night at the bar, Yamcha didn’t think he would have sex again… but after his talk with Bulma, they were going at it like wild animals. It felt like he was a teenager again with how much they were doing it. His ill will towards Vega was gone now. If it wasn’t for her and Goku, Bulma and him never would have gotten back on the right track. Krillin wasn’t too happy about him abandoning the plan, nor was Tien or Nappa. They all said he was too busy thinking with his dick. The base ball player had to laugh. At least he was getting laid.

“Wow, I thought Bulma didn’t like sports.” Goku said with a smile. “See, what did I tell you, it’s a lot more fun when you do stuff that you both like.”

“Yeah, I set up a date for us next week. Don’t tell her though. It’s a surprise.” Yamcha said with a grin.

Krillin rolled his eyes as Vega walked in. She was wearing one of Goku’s old gis. He glared at her, but she didn’t seem to notice him. “Kakarot, Bulma is coming to get me later. She wants to go over that shower thing with me again.” Her eyes found the beta male. The princess turned red, the heiress had already told her the news. She didn’t wish to spoil it. “Anyway, enjoy yourself. Just know that once this boy is out of me, I’ll be pushing my way back to form.”

Goku pulled his mate against him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His voice had a sinister tone to it that sent chills down her spine. Vega almost forgot how to breathe. “I’ll see about bringing home a buffalo for dinner, so don’t fill up on snacks at Bulma’s.”

“I can’t promise you that.” The princess leaned up, kissing Kakarot on the lips. She grinned at how red he was. “I am eating for two.” She purred as the midget glared at her. Her belly was large. From what Bulma had said before, Vega was halfway there. She was about to walk off when something moved. The princess stopped in place, looking down at her stomach. She almost jumped as she figured it out. Someone was kicking. Vega smiled, grabbing Kakarot’s hand in an instant and placing it on her stomach. “Give it a second.”

Goku was about to ask, when he felt a strong kick against his hand. “He’s kicking.”

Krillin wanted to roll his eyes. How was Vega faking all of this? She had to be wearing some kind of fake stomach…or worst case scenario, she really was pregnant and planning to use the child to drag Goku off into space. The smaller man tried to keep a straight face as his friend grinned. He wanted to throw up. This harpy had turned Goku into her whipping boy.

“He’ll be a strong fighter. I can already tell.” Goku said, kissing his mate.

“Well he is a royal.” She bragged, rubbing her belly. Her little prince was going to be adored. “Kings can’t be weak. He’ll need both a strong fist and a sharp mind.” She planned to give her son the life she didn’t got. Sure, there was no kingdom to rule over, but that didn’t mean that her Gohan couldn’t have the best.

* * *

 

Goku finally left with Krillin and Yamcha to train. He was in the best mood possible. Nothing could ruin his day now. The baseball player began to ask him about a double date, which made him smile. It appeared that Yamcha had come around. “I bet when you become a father, our kids will be friends.”

“I can see that.” Yamcha stated. “I never thought Vega would be such a good friend for Bulma, but having the princess around has really slowed Bulma’s need to shop. Hell, Bulma’s never been that considerate of what I wanted until now.”

“I told you, Vega’s great. She may be rough around the edges at times, but she’s not going to lie to anyone. She doesn’t care about everyone else thinks of her and I admire that.” Goku said as they reached the spot where he trained with his mate. “You know, when I first met her and we had that first fight, I didn’t think this would be where I ended up. Vega and I were both against relationships. I think you could say we were afraid of changing.” The warrior admitted. “But the longer I stayed with her, the more I learned. The saiyans as a race are kind of amazing. A people that stand only for fighting and training. A place where only the strongest survive. It’s almost like my version of heaven really. But that place is gone now.”

“A meteor destroyed it.” Krillin said, feeling bored. “Raditz and Nappa already told us that.”

Goku gave the smaller man a strange look. “That’s not what Vega told me. Then again, she didn’t like talking about how our planet was destroyed. She grows quiet when she thinks about it.” Earth’s hero looked up at the sky. “I don’t think she wants to burden Raditz or Nappa with the truth of what happened. She’s a princess. It’s her job to deal with the fate of our people.”

“You know, Goku, she could be lying about that.” Krillin said, seeing an opportunity.

“I already told you, Vega doesn’t lie. It’s not in her nature to do so.” The warrior stated.

“Then why did she only tell you this information? It sounds fishy to me.” The smaller man said, crossing his arms while smirking.

“Not really.” Yamcha said, making Krillin frown. “I don’t know anything about what happened, but if she’s keeping it from them, it might be because she sees it as her fault. That might be why she continues to train. Vega wants to make up for her weakness.”

Goku nodded. “See, Yamcha gets it.” Earth’s hero moved into a fighting stance. “But enough about my girlfriend, you wanted a work out, I’ll give you one.”

Vega found herself being bored when Bulma came to get her. Why did they have to throw a party? She hated parties. The only reason she was still there had to be the food. Gohan had doubled, no tripled the amount she needed a day. She just hoped that her appetite would slow down once he was born. Then she could get back to training.

The heiress giggled as a robot brought them more snacks. It had been crazy when Tights was pregnant but leave it up to a saiyan to bleed her dry. Nothing was usually left by the time Vega left. Not that Bulma was complaining. She liked Vega’s visits. It made her wonder why she didn’t like the princess in the first place.

There wasn’t a knock when Goku and the others came in. Bulma gave Yamcha a smile. She was planning on telling him the news tonight. It was nice to finally be moving forward. The heiress ended up giggling when Goku walked over and helped Vega up. The princess turned red though as the earth saiyan kissed his mate’s forehead. “I missed you.”

Vega purred, while Krillin rolled his eyes. “We were only gone for an hour.” The princess was going to argue, when something appeared behind her. She turned her head, looking at the prince that once tried to devour her face.

The prince looked angry at Vega. This was the woman that rejected him. Krillin nodded as the prince grabbed Vega’s tail roughly. Finally, that harpy would be exposed.

The princess’s eyes went wide as she fell to the floor. Her body went limp as the child inside of her panicked. Her hands had moved around her stomach protectively. For a second, it felt like her heart had stopped. Vega stared at the floor, almost in tears. She was panting when she felt something warm spatter against her face.

Krillin looked on in horror as Goku tore the prince to pieces. He swore he had never seen this much blood in his life. It coated the earth saiyan’s gi as Goku snarled. The prince was nothing but a shell, even the spinal cord had been ripped out. The smaller man watched as the warrior paced, keeping a wall between the rest and Vega. The princess was pale as a sheet.

Bulma attempted to move forward, only for Goku to snarl at her. “We need to take care of Vega and the baby!” She cried bringing Goku back from the monster he had become. The Earth’s hero scooped up his mate, holding her close against him. Goku placed his tail around her waist, sensing just how frantic Gohan was. He tried to purr, but the child wasn’t calming. His mate was starting to have trouble breathing. Everyone ran into the heiress’s lab where Bulma quickly hooked up Vega to some monitors. She was running fluids into the princess. “The baby’s in shock.”

Goku remained next to his mate. He could sense that his very existence was now on the edge of a knife. He held Vega close, watching as each bag of fluids emptied. He could sense pacing outside, the dried blood coated him, but he didn’t care. His senses were directed at the bouncing ki as it moved around. It was slowing, but he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. Vega was crying against his chest, telling him just how much pain she was in. He cursed that animal that pulled on her tail. It wasn’t just his son that he was worried about. “I’m here.”

The princess’s fingers dug into her lover’s gi. “Kakarot…” She whispered. Her tail had been grabbed in the past and all it did was cause her to pass out. It must have been different now that she was with child. “I don’t want to lose him.” Her attachment to her child was overwhelming. How could she have let her guard down? This wouldn’t have happened. As Vega blamed herself, her warrior kissed her forehead. She could hear sounds outside of that lab. If only she could be out there.

Bulma finally backed away. She gave the two a smile. “It looks like it’s under control. I gave you a sedative, so you should at least get some sleep. That’s the best thing you could do right now.”

Goku watched as Vega grew weaker. He could feel her light breathing against him. Gohan had stopped moving, but his heartbeat remained. He felt his blood start to calm, but at the same time, he remained alert. Bulma offered to let him go and get something to eat, but he refused. Another monster could show up. He was the protector here. Vega was left weak as she carried their child. Earth’s hero had messed up as her mate. He would make sure that nothing else happened to them.

Bulma sighed, leaving the lab. There was blood on her outfit and she could see that the mess that was once Prince Adam was gone. She would have feared an international incident, if he had a guard with him. But it appeared that the prince had come alone. The heiress pondered how Adam could have gotten into her house, but brushed it off. The problem was gone. There really wasn’t a body to identify. Goku had really showed off his primal side. Bulma always knew that there was a possibility for the earth saiyan to be savage. She has seen him eat coyotes before. Bulma ended up in her kitchen, finding Yamcha, Krillin, and Nappa… Why was the latter here? “It looks like she’s going to be okay.”

“And the baby?” Yamcha asked, getting Nappa’s attention. The large man still didn’t know about Vega’s pregnancy.

“I’ve gotten him calmed down. Vega’s napping and Goku’s watching over them.” Bulma answered.

“Wait…are you saying that the princess is pregnant with that buffoon’s child?” Nappa snarled. The royals had to be rolling in their graves at this. A third class had defiled the princess.

Raditz walked in and past everyone, while Tights stopped in the kitchen. The blonde looked at her sister. “He heard and just had to come and see.” She placed Socks on the table. The baby looked around, giggling as she grabbed a spoon and smacked it against the table.

“I don’t think Goku will even let him in.” Bulma warned, but was surprised when she heard no commotion.

Nappa grumbled. “Their brothers. Tradition dictates that they’ll look after each other’s families. Third class males were always like that.” He rolled his eyes. “Those weridos were always spoiling their wives as well. I think their father, Bardock, used to say that Gine would have left him for another man if he didn’t. The third class was over populated with guys, there weren’t that many females for them to woo.”

Tights smiled. “So that’s why Raditz and Goku are still so sweet, while the rest of you fail.”

The older saiyan’s eyes narrowed as he watched 18 walk in. The android was glaring at her boyfriend. She had a feeling that he had something to do with this. “Did you ever figure out how that prince got in?”

“I don’t know.” Bulma said as 18 answered her cellphone. The android turned red. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s just my brother. 13 just bit off more than he can chew. I wish he would remember his limits. Those fights aren’t for someone like him.” 18’s voice hushed.

“What fights?” Krillin asked, noticing that 18 had changed the subject. He was going to ask, when he saw a hawk bouncing off the windows. 18 opened the window and the bird dropped off it’s black letter. She pocketed it, getting strange looks from everyone.

“16 really likes birds.” The android said, trying to hide what was really going on.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other. They had seen a hawk bring something like that out to Goku’s. Why would it show up here? “Is that for Goku?” The heiress asked. “He’s gotten them before.”

18 shrugged. “It may be for Vega. I won’t know until I open it.” She walked out the room, earning more strange looks from the group around them.

“That was strange.” Yamcha stated as Raditz came back. The saiyan looked pissed. “What’s wrong?”

“My brother’s hungry.” Raditz said. “I better go get a feast or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“A feast? Why is it your job to get food?” Bulma asked. “I can just order…”

“Only the finest cuts of meat will do. When the princess wakes up, she will need to build up her strength as well as the strength of the young prince.” Raditz stated.

Nappa froze. “It’s a prince… We haven’t had a prince since…”

Raditz looked away from Nappa. “Yes, since prince Tarble.”

“Whose Tarble?” Krillin asked.

“He was Vega’s younger brother. But given his weaker body, she was given the role of the crowned princess instead. He was a kind boy. Vega used to spoil him when they were kids. Before…the meteor.” Nappa grew quiet. He didn’t want to keep talking about their home world. It just brought back too many memories.

* * *

 

Vega woke up late. She could see just how dark it was from the light under the door. She felt her stomach, finding Gohan sleeping. The princess smiled, only to hear a growl. Her eyes looked up, finding Kakarot guarding the door. He was taking a mountain of food from someone. Her mouth watered as she reached forward. “Kakarot?”

Goku turned to find his lover awake. Joy filled him as he noticed that her color was back. He purred in the darkness, moving closer to her with the food. He hadn’t eaten yet, and allowed her her fill while he pulled her close. The warrior kept his arms locked around her shoulders, rubbing her belly protectively as she ate. Contentment filled him when Gohan kicked. “I promise you, this won’t happen again.”

Vega looked up into his eyes. “Kakarot…” She began, but trembled. She couldn’t help it. Had his eyes always been this magnificent? It felt like she was melting in his arms. His lips came down, meeting hers in the darkness. She could feel them shifting around. The princess was on her back while Kakarot remained on top of her. The light in his eyes was increasing her need. The princess removed her tail from her waist and intertwined it with her warriors. “Make love to me.”

Goku groaned as he leaned down to do just that. Today had taught him an important lesson. He would never take anything for granted again. Vega and Gohan were far too important. The thought of losing them, would shatter his very existence. Anyone that tried to take her from him, would die a gory and painful death. He would make sure of it.

To Be Continued…


	14. I need a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Starting a new job tomorrow, so I'm putting this up early since I'll be there all day. Enjoy!  
> -Jo

Krillin was rolling his eyes. Sure, he felt guilty about what happened with Vega, but that didn’t mean that he still liked her being with Goku. The shorter man was now training with the Earth saiyan every week. Sometimes more than once a week, just so he could get closer to Goku. The short man has seen the princess’s belly grow, telling him that there really was a child growing within her. He hated that his best friend was not connected to the vile woman in such a way. Why couldn’t Goku see how bad Vega really was?

They were training together by a river bed when an eagle landed. It gave Goku a letter, which the saiyan pocketed immediately. The police officer grew suspicious. He had heard some things about the black market. Back when Krillin was training under Roshi, the old man warned him about underground fights. The black envelope that Goku was hiding had to be from a place like that. Krillin sighed. “Goku, tell me the truth. Are you working with the black market?”

Goku jumped a bit. “Wha… what gave you that idea?”

“It’s clear to me. You keep getting mysterious letters from anonymous people. That’s how the black market sends out their info. I’ve heard as much while working with the police.” Krillin could see his friend’s nervousness. “When did it start? Did Vega trick you into doing that kind of stuff? Fighting to the death is against everything that Roshi taught us…” He began.

“No, I was doing it since before King Piccolo.” Goku admitted. “They came to me and promised me some good fights.”

“Goku, it’s illegal. You could be arrested for it.” Krillin stated before realizing a few things. “You were stabbed in the back while fighting in one of those things, weren’t you!”

Goku turned red. “Yeah, Vega and I were doing a team deal over there. I got distracted by how pretty she looks with blood all over her and paid the price. I am surprised that it’s illegal. I see cops there all of the time.” Krillin went pale. “You didn’t know? They bring in death row inmates for me to…toy with. Why haven’t you asked 18 about it?”

“18?” Krillin squeaked.

“Yeah, all of the androids run around down there. That’s how she became friends with Vega. Didn’t she tell you any of this?” Goku asked as Yamcha and Tien landed. They were planning on having a guy’s training day.

“No, she didn’t. What else have you been doing in the black market?” Krillin just couldn’t believe it. How could innocent Goku be so twisted? Did he really know nothing about his best friend?

Yamcha looked over at Tien. “You’re involved in the black market?” Goku turned red, feeling embarrassed until Yamcha asked his next question. “Can you get some rare metals for Bulma down there? She’s having trouble getting them legally.” Yamcha caught everyone’s stares. “What?”

Tien sighed. “You know working with them could land you in prison.”

“But I see cops down there all of the time.” Goku said. “Vega’s seen them too.” He chuckled to himself. “I remember the first time I took her there. She looked like a kid in a candy store. I get a lot of money from the fights but from time to time, I do sell some things down there. Like they really do like dinosaur bones.”

“Goku, No…” Krillin said, shaking his head.

“What? I’m not going to use them. Hell, the one that I killed for dinner months ago was huge. I needed to do something with all of those bones.” Goku admitted. “Vega really likes dinosaur meat.”

“Goku, they’re endangered…” Tien began.

“Doesn’t mean that they aren’t tasty. Especially when it’s raw.” Goku said.

“That’s gross.” Krillin stated. “Meat needs to be cooked.”

“Maybe for a human.” Goku said.

“She’s just messed with your mind.” Krillin began only for Yamcha and Tien to both sigh. “What?”

“You’re really going to keep up with this? It’s time to get over it and move on.” Yamcha said. “Vega’s not that bad.”

Goku who had crossed his arms and was glaring at Krillin seemed surprised. It appeared that Yamcha and Tien had both accepted his princess. “Buddy, just let Goku be happy. It’s better than going on and on about this. It’s not healthy for you.” Tien stated.

“Krillin, I know you don’t like Vega, but give her a chance. She’s not evil. She’s just misunderstood.” Yamcha said.

“She’s poisoned all of you.” Krillin stated before flying off.

Goku sighed. “I really hoped that he would come around.”

“Give him time.” Tien said. “Krillin just doesn’t like change.”

Goku took a deep breath. “Let’s go train for a bit. I want to see what you two got.”

* * *

 

Nappa rolled his eyes as Krillin talked with him. He still couldn’t believe that the princess had settled on a scrub like Kakarot. “Let me confront him. They have to be separated. It doesn’t matter if there is a prince in there.”

“How do we do that?” Krillin asked.

“Where did you say they were training?” Nappa asked, only for Krillin to led him back to that place. They landed, finding that Raditz had joined them as well. Nappa growled. “So, you seduced the princess?”

Goku’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t know what that word means, but if you are implying that I did something bad to Vega, then those are fighting words.”

Nappa chuckled. “A third class really thinks he can threaten an elite like me? Don’t give me a break.” He walked forward, planning to put an end to this. Kakarot zoomed behind him, grabbing him from behind and forcing Nappa to the ground. The earth saiyan looked down at the elite with a smirk. “You get that cocky grin off of your face.”

“For an elite, you’re nothing but a bore. Only one elite saiyan came to this planet and it’s not you.” Goku said.

Nappa narrowed his eyes at the third class. He swiped at Kakarot’s feet, only for Goku to place his foot on top of Nappa’s arm, forcing it down into the dirt. “I see what you did. You used the princess. Her fighting style tends to be dirty like this.”

Goku stared down the elite. “No, I’ve always been like this. My queen just happens to use the same fighting style.” He smiled. “She really is perfect.”

Nappa jumped up, grabbing Goku’s shirt and ripping the gi open. The elite was planning to attack, but stopped the second he saw the mark on the third class’s chest. “That…it can’t be.”

Goku snarled, while Raditz came closer. “I think it is…that’s a real mate mark.” The long maned saiyan grinned. “I thought that was impossible. It was thought of as a legend.”

“How do we know that mark isn’t recent? It should fade away soon.” Nappa snapped.

“This?” Goku pointed to it. “That’s been there for months. Vega left it there after we did porn for the first time.”

“Stop calling it porn!” Yamcha said.

Nappa was pale. “Does the princess bare a mark as well?”

Goku’s eyes were dark. “Yes, It’s on her shoulder. Why?”

 The humans seemed confused by what the saiyans were even saying, but stayed out of it. “It appears that the two of you were able to pull of the ancient mating ritual without knowing it.” Raditz began to laugh. “It hasn’t been pulled off correctly in over a thousand years.”

“To think that they used instinct alone. How the hell am I going to explain this to the King?” Nappa said in a panic.

“Um, the king is dead.” Goku said. “How the fuck are you going to explain anything to a corpse?”

“Shut up, you worthless cur.” Nappa growled. “You’ve defiled the royal line with your seed and now everything has been ruined.”

“You’re just jealous that Vega didn’t choose you.” Raditz said. “Face it old timer, Vega didn’t want your old ass.”

Nappa was going to snap, when alarms began to go off. Ships filled the sky above them. “Oh…fuck.”

Raditz backed away. “This…this isn’t good.”

Goku felt a massive power level above them. He could sense where it was headed. He flew off, not saying anything as he headed back home.

“What is it?” Krillin asked.

“That is Frieza and his army.” Raditz answered. “They’ve finally came after us.”

“But he’s headed to Goku’s house…” Tien stated.

“He’s going after Vega.” Nappa said. “Let’s get going. The princess can’t protect herself in her current state.”

“But won’t you be killed.” Krillin said.

“That doesn’t matter. We’re the last of our kind. If we face destruction, we might as well do it together.” With that, the humans followed the saiyans towards the fight. All of them were really hoping that Nappa and Raditz were wrong.

* * *

 

Vega smiled to herself as she finished up the nursery. She wasn’t alone. All of the androids had agreed to sit with her during the rest of her pregnancy while Kakarot was gone. Her stomach growled as she sensed the change around her. The princess shook as she sensed one person in particular. “18 lets get moving.” She shouted, only for the android to follow her outside. All of the androids noticed how frantic she was.

“Vega, what’s wrong?” As she asked, 18 was knocked to the ground. All eyes looked up as a strange alien landed. He was surrounded by strange soldiers.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you like this, princess.” Frieza stepped forward, looking at the swollen belly of Vega. “Which one was it, Nappa or Raditz?”

Vega’s eyes narrowed. “Like I would let either of them touch me. Leave this place, there is nothing for you here.” She snapped.

“I sense that your power has grown. But in your current shape won’t be able to stop me. It is a shame. I planned to make you mine eventually. If it wasn’t a saiyan who you gave yourself to, then I would be surprised.” Frieza chuckled as his minions went after the androids, leaving Vega and him alone. “Where is he, I would like to greet his soon to be corpse.”

“You will do nothing to Kakarot!” She snarled. Vega backed away, wishing that she could fight. If only Frieza had come a month from now. Then she could fight.

“Kakarot? I thought I killed all of the other saiyans. How did I miss one?” Frieza pondered. “Not that it matters. His blood along with the blood of what’s in your belly will soon it the ground.”

Vega growled as Frieza came closer. “You won’t touch my son!” The very thought of losing either Gohan or Kakarot was painful. “Kakarot will stop you!”

“Oh, you have that much faith in your lover. I didn’t expect the proud princess to fall for someone that much. Crushing that faith will be glorious.” Frieza chuckled. He came forward, kicking her in the face and knocking her out. “From here, I’ll just take you with me.” Frieza smirked, as he picked her up. He could get rid of the child before she awoke. The frost demon turned though as a loud snarl erupted behind him. Frieza stared at the face of the newcomer. He looked a lot like that defiant rebel…Bardock. This had to be that annoyance’s child. “So, you must be Kakarot.”

Goku growled. “It’s Goku to you.” He began to circle the monster that was holding his beloved. “You’ve already done enough. I won’t let you damage her anymore.” Behind him, he could sense the others arrive.

“What do you know of the damage I’ve caused? Oh,” Frieza smirked “she told you everything. That would make sense. You are her lover.”

Nappa and Raditz felt confused, as did the humans. Krillin looked up finding 18 fighting with some odd looking aliens above. “Maybe we should help?” He said flying up to fight with his girlfriend. He would forget his grudges right now. This Frieza guy was dangerous.

Nappa and Raditz remained on the ground though, while the human’s joined the androids. Goku spoke. “I know what you did to the royal family, along with the planet.”

Frieza laughed. “Say it then. Tell me what Vega has told you.”

“You did it. You killed them all. You blew up the planet as well.” Goku said, only to freeze in place as Frieza dropped his mate. Vega was on the ground, while Frieza aimed his hand at her. A blast was being formed. Behind Goku’s eyes all he could see was red. There she was, the woman he loved was in harms way. He had to protect her. Nothing else mattered. The planet could be destroyed. All of existence as he knew it could be demolished. As long as she was still by his side, he could live with all of those things. His rage filled his body, as the sky around them grew dark. Lightening crashed down around them, stopping the fights below. Goku called out as power flowed through him. He was going to gather all of his strength. He would need everything to save Vega.

Frieza stopped what he was doing. He was curious. The frost demon changed forms, going straight to his forth. “You think you can stop me, please. I’m way out of your league.”

Nappa growled, just as lightening came down, striking right where Kakarot was standing. The humans called out to Goku as the thunder rumbled from the blast, eyes looked away and back, to find that Goku had changed forms as well. The third class’s hair was sticking up, it was as if it was now covered in gold. A bright light surrounded Goku’s body as his green eyes stared down Frieza.

The frost demon backed away from Vega. “It…it can’t be…that’s, that’s impossible!”

Goku could feel his rage still erupting inside of him. The ground felt as if it were shaking with each step he took. The saiyan watched as the frost demon threw a punch at him, only for Goku to catch his hand as spin it around. The soldiers turned their attention to him, sending blasts of energy his way. Goku smirked, turning swiftly and landing a kamehameha through the space his enemies had littered. When the dust cleared, there was no one flying high in that space. Instead, they had been turned to dust.

Goku spun back to Frieza. His mind was filled with hate. He could hear the frost demon pleading for his life, but nothing could stop the blood lust that was growing inside of him. The earth saiyan’s hand came forward, striking Frieza in the chest. The frost demon coughed up blood while the saiyan began to chuckle. “I told you to leave, you should have taken your chance.” He reached around, ripping the frost demon’s tail off. A horrid scream filled the air around them as Goku tore Frieza to shreds. Each cry encouraged the saiyan to continue. He would make this vile being suffer for what he had done to his precious mate. As the breathing stopped below him, Goku dropped the pile of meat that was once Frieza. His gi was covered in blood, contrasting with his hair.

Goku walked over, not changing his appearance as he gathered his mate in his arms. The earth saiyan sensed that his son was fine, but remained on guard. He had no idea who would want a piece of him next. He felt movement in his arms and looked down, finding his queen staring up at him. “Good you’re awake.”

“Kakarot?” Vega’s eyes went wide as she took in his appearance. She raised a hand, touching the side of his face. “You’re…you’re the legendary super saiyan?”

Goku smiled down at her. “I don’t know what that is, but if you like it, then sure.”

Raditz and Nappa were in shock. “You can’t really deny him now.” Raditz teased. “My brother is the legend.”

Nappa watched as the two began to nuzzle against each other. “That is true. I never considered that.” Krillin and the humans landed near him. “That was Vega’s favorite folk tale. To think that she would really find the legendary warrior.”

“To think that my brother is the legendary warrior. She’s going to be hero worshiping him for some time.” Raditz laughed.

Krillin eyed Vega as she touched Goku’s face. It was strange. She didn’t look cold like she usually did. Instead, her eyes were bright as she looked on the verge of tears. The shorter man came forward, he felt nervous as he apologized to the two of them. Goku finally smiled, allowing his hair to go back to normal.

The earth saiyan looked his lover in the eye. “Vega…I think we should get married.”

Nappa gaped. “But you’re saiyan mated!”

“What does that mean?” Vega asked, her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms while still in Kakarot’s arms. “You’re still hiding things, aren’t you, Nappa?!” The elite flew off before he was forced to answer anything else from the enraged princess that could rip him in two. “The nerve of that bald-headed worm!”

Goku chuckled as he put her down. He pulled her closer to him. “Forget about him,” he felt nervous. “I think I asked you to marry me. What do you think?”

Vega looked up into his black eyes, she almost went weak in the knees. “I would go anywhere you go, Kakarot. If you want to marry me…” Her face went red, “you’ll have me.”

The androids began speaking quickly as they started counting the amount of money they had earned in their bet. Krillin eyed them all, getting them to stop. They forgot that a cop was here. The short man sighed. “Just don’t involve my name. I didn’t hear a thing.”

Goku laughed. “See, that’s the spirit.”

Vega giggled, “finally, you catch on to the real fun.” She purred as Kakarot leaned down and kissed her. With Frieza gone, she could finally relax. Gohan would come into a world without that tyrant. It really was a time to be alive.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Vega sighed to herself. The last thing she wanted to do right now was go to this baby shower thing. Her stomach was about ready to burst. She could tell that any day now, her Gohan would come into the world. The princess thought about faking an illness just so she could lay around for most of the day. Kakarot didn’t seem to mind the idea of her doing just that and even called Bulma to tell her to reschedule the party. Vega was grateful to her warrior for understanding, but noticed that he was on edge. Both of them felt it. Something big was about to happen.

  
The princess remained on the couch while Goku got her a snack. The warrior was alert. Something in him told him that he needed to be on guard. He didn’t know why. Frieza was dead and gone. Everyone now accepted them as a couple. What could be the problem? He brought Vega a glass of water, only for her to drop it. “Are you?” he asked, only for her eyes to go wide. Goku spun around, noticing that the couch was wet. He took her hand. The smell of blood hit his nose, but he wasn’t alarmed. The warrior’s tail found hers as he hoped to soothe her as contractions started.

  
Vega felt pressure low in her body, each of her nerves were on fire as she tried and failed to hold back any signs of pain. “Kakarot…” she moaned, feeling hot when he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, he returned with some hot tea and a wet towel. He was rubbing the sweat off of her face. Pain continued up and down her spine, another contraction threatened to rip her apart.

  
She screamed in agony while Goku twisted around and removed her underwear. He could see something coming. The earth saiyan didn’t know why, but his hands moved forward, touching what had to be the head. Pride filled him as he looked up at his mate. “Vega, just a little more. He’s almost out.” Goku had no idea how he even knew that. He was letting instinct guide him. The princess cried out as another contraction hit, forcing her to push. Goku watched as the head was freed. “That’s great, my queen. Just one more.” He was sure he could help pull Gohan out the rest of the way soon.

  
Vega moaned in pain, she was feeling light headed when the last contraction came. Her pain began to fade almost instantly though when a loud cry filled their small hut. She blinked a few times to find Kakarot cleaning off something in a small blanket. He was smiling down at what he was cleaning. “Kakarot…” A new need filled her as she reached forward.

  
Goku was marveling at the baby as he looked down at his mate. She wanted to see him. Earth’s hero sat down next to his mate, placing their son in her arms. “He’s perfect,” Goku stated, not taking his eyes off of the little boy.

  
Vega stared down at his features. She could see Kakarot’s eyes, but her family’s prominent eyebrows were there. Her nose, Kakarot’s mouth and ears. She purred as her eyes filled with tears. “He’s beautiful.” The princess felt the baby’s tail wrap around her wrist as her own found Kakarot’s.

  
Goku kissed his mate’s forehead. “Good job, Momma.”

  
“You weren’t so bad yourself, Dad,” Vega teased.

  
Goku grinned as his eyes found Gohan’s. The baby giggled. “Welcome to the world, Gohan.”

* * *

A week passed and finally Bulma could throw the baby shower. She had everyone here besides Goku and Vega. Maron had Nutmeg in her arms, while Socks played on the floor. Everything was calm until the two saiyans arrived.

  
All of the humans were in shock when Vega landed. Her belly was completely gone and her abs were back. It appeared that she had been doing some intense training. Raditz and Nappa were a little confused by her little midriff when Goku landed. The earth saiyan was in good spirits as a small child bounced off of his head and into Vega’s arms. “He did really good on the fly over. I was expecting him to jump off,” Goku said.

  
Gohan was making chirping sounds as he pulled his mother’s shirt open enough where he could get to a nipple. “I swear, he has your appetite,” Vega teased. Her arms wrapped around the infant, supporting him as he fed. She smiled down at him as his tail wrapped around her wrist again.

  
“Goku? When did you go to the hospital?!” Bulma asked in shock. Why did they not call anyone? She couldn’t imagine having her baby in secret like that. The heiress didn’t even look like she was there yet.

  
“Oh, we didn’t go to a hospital,” Goku said, stunning the humans. “It kind of just happened.” He purred against Vega. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind making another.”

  
“Give it another year. I still got to figure out that super saiyan thing,” Vega said. “You explained it well enough. I should be able to do it as well.” She grinned as Gohan burped. “He’s going to be a very strong warrior.”

  
The women surrounded the baby as the guys came over to congratulate Goku. “So that’s our new prince?” Nappa said as the women gushed at how cute Gohan was.  
Goku smiled at his mate. “Just call him Gohan.”

  
“Wow, Goku. I never imagined the day when you would become a father,” Krillin said.

  
“I thought about it. I just didn’t know how that even worked,” Goku said flatly. “Really, why didn’t anyone ever explain porn to me?”

  
Tien face-palmed. “It’s called sex, Goku.”

  
“That sounds boring and bland. Porn at least sounds exciting,” The earth saiyan argued. There were groans around him, but Goku only shrugged. “Anyway, Gohan’s already pretty strong. We’ve started training him.”

  
“He’s not even a week old!” Yamcha said in shock as the women looked up at Vega in horror.

  
“He’s a saiyan prince. It’s expected,” Vega answered. “I was training before I could walk.”

  
“She’s right.” Nappa said. “Fighting was so ingrained into our culture. Babies could fight hours after they came out of the womb.”

  
Vega giggled as Gohan sneezed, sending a blast of energy through the sky. A look of pure terror appeared on the faces of their friends as Vega began to laugh. “He’s very strong for his age.”

  
Goku grinned down at his son. “He just can’t control his power yet. That’s why he needs training.” Gohan jumped on him, giggling as he played in Goku’s hair. The saiyan walked over to Raditz, allowing the boy to sniff his uncle. Seconds later, Gohan was swimming in his uncle’s long hair. “His senses are refined though.”

  
“He was born for the battlefield,” Nappa said, feeling proud. “The fact that his mother is royalty and his father is the legendary super saiyan should tell you just how great he will be.”

  
“I thought you were against royal blood mixing with a third class?” Raditz teased as his nephew made the jump to Nappa. Gohan seemed perplexed about the lack of hair. The baby chirped as he looked at the humans. “I think humans must smell different. He’s being cautious.”

  
The boy chirped but confused everyone as he jumped to the ground. The baby was headed somewhere. Goku ran after his son, only to find a familiar face. “Piccolo,” he snarled, but felt shocked as his son jumped on the demon.

“A namekian?” Vega asked. She didn’t think one of those would be out here.

  
Gohan giggled as he sat on Piccolo’s head, pushing off his turban and playing with his antenna. “Kami, this isn’t good,” Krillin said in fear, remembering his own death.  
The demon felt irritated. “I came to challenge you, but it appears that your spawn thinks I’m a toy.” Piccolo’s eyes narrowed. He picked the child off of his head. He planned to blast it, when the baby smiled at him. He growled. “I hate you.” He put the kid down. Why was he acting soft? It was just a kid. Gohan only laughed, annoying the demon. “I’ll return when your brat isn’t around.”

  
Goku felt confused as he walked over and picked up Gohan. “That was strange.”

  
“Come on, let’s think about more pleasant things,” Bulma said. “We have a party to enjoy.”

  
Everyone began to relax as the party started. It was going to take some time getting used to all of the changes that seemed to happen overnight though.

* * *

10 years later…  
Goku looked down at his eldest son in pride. Gohan had just taken out Majin Buu on his own. The boy’s power was indeed growing. His second son, wasn’t weak either, Vega had named him after her father. Gohan and Vegeta often got in each other’s faces. They treated each other as rivals since no one else could reach their levels.

  
The earth saiyan ran into his wife. Vega had held off more than her share of villains during the battle. She ran up to him and kissed him, causing their boys to cringe. “You know, kissing isn’t so bad, when you find the right person,” Goku said.

  
Gohan rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go train with Piccolo.” Goku still didn’t understand how Gohan did it. Somehow, he had gotten the namekian to turn over a new leaf. It was strange.

  
“Yeah, I’m going to go fight with android 17.” Vegeta was gone, leaving his parents alone.

  
“When should we tell them?” Vega giggled, feeling her warrior’s hand on her stomach.

  
“Let’s give them more time. I know one thing, she’s never going to date anyone,” Goku said protectively.

  
“Now, Kakarot, you wouldn’t want to leave her in the dark,” Vega teased.

  
“Why not? I think that’s the best way to fall in love. Completely out of nowhere with no one’s words to guide you,” Goku smirked.

  
“So completely by accident?” the princess smiled.

  
“Exactly, my Queen.”

  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Join us for our next work.


End file.
